changements
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: bella en a marre. avec alice qui lui dit ce qu'elle doit faire, jasper qui gère ses sentiments, edward qui veut un accès total et contant à ses pensées et esmée qui l'étouffe au reste, elle envoie tout ballader...et si elle n'était pas la seule à craquer?
1. Chapter 1 : explosion

Changements

**Chapitre 1 : explosion.**

//Elle se promène sans se soucier du chemin qu'elle prend. Elle ne pense à rien. Elle veut juste se retrouver. Penser à ce qu'elle ressent, analyser ses sentiments loin de toute pression. En 500 ans, elle n'a pas pu relâcher la pression. Entre Edward, qui veut un accès total à ses pensées, Jasper, qui peut savoir ce qu'elle ressent à chaque minute du jour et de la nuit, et Alice qui peut lui dire ce qu'elle va faire, elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de vie. Mais elle les aime trop pour leur en vouloir. Pour leur dire d'arrêter. Pour leur demander un peu d'indépendance. Mais cette fois c'est allé trop loin. Elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle pense que ce serait bien de prendre des vacances. //

Et Alice a eu une vision, encore. Edward l'a vue. Comme toujours. Sauf qu'Alice n'a pas rigolé et Edward m'a lancé un regard effrayé, mêlé d'incompréhension. Il a eu juste le temps de murmurer « non ». Et je me suis enfuie. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. J'en ai marre. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai décidé de partir. Loin. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

Je sens quelqu'un approcher. J'ai remis mon bouclier, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées. Mais ce n'est pas Edward. C'est Carlisle. Il s'arrête à une dizaine de mètres de moi et attend que je dise quelque chose. Je sais qu'il ne partira que si je lui demande, que sinon il attendra. J'en profite pour regarder où je suis. Mes pas m'ont guidés à notre clairière, à Ed et moi. Je l'aime toujours, c'est un endroit où je me trouve au calme, où je peux réfléchir. Carlisle me regarde toujours, de son air bienveillant. En le regardant bien, il paraît inquiet. Il n'a jamais su cacher ses émotions.

Même si son corps reste immobile, même s'il est muet, ses yeux parlent pour lui. Je peux y voir de la bienveillance, cette façon qu'il a de toujours nous protéger, nous rassurer, de permettre à la famille d'être stable. Elle repose entièrement sur lui. Je peux aussi voir de l'affection, il me considère comme une fille, il est là quand j'ai besoin de lui. Il me tire de bien des situations problématiques. Mais je vois également de l'inquiétude. Il ne sait pas pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi dans le salon tout à l'heure. Il est temps que je parle. Je le regarde dans les yeux.

Je vois bien qu'il veut parler mais il se retient. En fait, je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je le détaille du regard. Il porte un jean bleu foncé, large, une chemise blanche, laissée par-dessus le pantalon, elle n'est pas boutonnée complètement. Ses mains sont dans ses poches de pantalon. Il est légèrement décoiffé par sa course après moi. Quelques mèches blondes lui retombent devant les yeux. Ses yeux pétillent. Une seule pensée me vient à l'esprit. Il est beau, magnifique, majestueux. Il surclasse Edward, il est plus beau que Rose. Il est juste parfait. Alors que ces pensées cheminent doucement vers mon cerveau, je me rends compte de leur contenu. Mon dieu, je suis folle. C'est mon père, pas... et il est avec Esmée. Je suis mal à l'aise. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il est en face de moi et commence sérieusement à se poser des questions. Mon silence semble l'inquiéter de plus en plus. Et vu mes pensées, j'ai du faire une tête bizarre. Je respire un bon coup et m'assois. Il comprend que je suis prête à parler et vient se placer en face de moi, s'accroupissant pour être à ma hauteur. Cette fois, il prend la parole.

- « Bella, que s'est-il passé ? »

Il me parle d'une voix grave, sérieuse, mais tellement douce. Elle me donne des frissons. Je le regarde dans les yeux et me sens perdre pied. Je baisse immédiatement le regard. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Et lui a vraiment peur. Je le _sens_. Pas besoin d'avoir le don de Jazz pour ça. Alors je me force à le regarder. Je reste calme cette fois.

- « ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. C'est juste que...que je... je craque, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

J'essaie de sourire, pour le rassurer, et il me sourit à son tour. Une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Je commence vraiment à prendre peur. J'aime Edward. Vraiment. Beaucoup... Enfin je crois. Mais il ne voit pas mon trouble. Il continue à me parler.

- « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu... ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui. Je te connais, tu es patiente. Il t'en a fallu beaucoup pour en arriver là. Pourquoi tu n'a rien dit. Tu aurai pu m'en parler.

- je sais, je suis désolée, mais je ne voulais pas... vous, vous le supportez depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, et ça ne vous fait rien. J'ai... ça me gène de ne pas pouvoir me maîtriser. Il ... il faut que je m'éloigne Carlisle, où je vais devenir folle.

- pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se... oh. » Il comprend enfin. « Je... en fait ça... » Il inspire un grand coup, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. « Ça m'est déjà arrivé de partir. Deux fois. On ne peut pas gérer ça tout le temps, il faut des pauses. »

Je suis sidérée. Je relève la tête et ne peux m'empêcher de fixer dans les yeux.

- « mais... comment as-tu fait alors ? Ça fait 500 ans que je suis là et tu es resté... » Il me coupe la parole, mais ce n'est qu'un murmure.

- « pour toi. C'est pour toi que je suis resté. Je me doutais que tu allais devoir t'éloigner un jour ou l'autre, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps. Si... si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, ça fait plus de 150 ans que je serais parti... mais je devais rester... pour toi. Je... j'ai... honte... d'avoir tenu moins longtemps que toi et de 150 ans. 150 ! Je... » Sa voix se brise.

Il a honte ! Mon dieu pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de raison. Il baisse les yeux, s'assoit juste à côté de moi, remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine, passe ses bras autour et pose sa tête sur ses bras. Je ne peux pas ne pas réagir. Je ne peux pas rester là, assise sans rien faire. Je me redresse, pose une main sur son épaule. Il me regarde. Je n'ai jamais vu un regard si triste. Ça me fait tellement mal. Mais je n'arrive pas à lire plus en lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Au-delà de la tristesse, il y a... je ne sais pas, mais il a besoin de moi. Il hurle à l'aide, en silence. Il refuse de demander, mais son regard est suppliant. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire légèrement à moi. Il ne résiste même pas. Il vient se blottir contre moi, cale sa tête dans mon cou. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Même si ces derniers temps, on parle beaucoup. J'ai plus l'attitude d'une sœur que d'une fille, une confidente également. Les autres ne pensent pas qu'il est un homme avant d'être le pilier de la famille. Et cet homme a besoin de parler, de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un, comme tout le monde. Et ce rôle me revient apparemment. En fait, je suis probablement la seule qui puisse avoir ce rôle. Edward est trop sentimental, il ne peut pas prendre de recul. Esmée, il refuse de l'inquiéter. Alice... n'est pas très bonne conseillère. Jazz à assez à faire à gérer tous nos sentiments. Emmett... je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'imagine Emmett et sa délicatesse légendaire. Et Rose... reste Rose. J'ai la chance de pouvoir prendre du recul rapidement. De raisonner le plus possible. Sauf quand il s'agit de moi bien entendu. Il s'accroche à mon t-shirt, et je le sens plus que je ne le vois pleurer, même si je sais qu'aucune larme ne sort, je sens son corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Le pire c'est qu'il est injuste avec lui-même. Je lui murmure.

- « j'ai mon bouclier. Je l'active quand je veux. Les plus difficiles, c'est Alice et Ed. Alice, je n'y peux rien. Mais je bloque Edward. Tu as du les supporter les deux. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Tu aurais du me le dire. Pourquoi ? Je suis désolée. J'aurais du le voir. Plutôt que de ne me préoccuper que de moi. Je suis désolée. Pardon. »

Il se calme petit à petit. Je l'entends soupirer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de chuchoter à nouveau.

- « je suis désolée.

- tu n'y es pour rien. J'aurais du te faire confiance. C'est ma faute. Je...

- stop ! On va arrêter là l'auto-apitoiement, autant l'un que l'autre, ça ne sert à rien, c'est passé. Le moyen le plus simple de régler ça est de partir tous les deux... ou chacun de son côté. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, lui dire de partir tous les deux me met mal à l'aise. D'une part parce que je repense à mes pensées de tout à l'heure, et d'autre part parce que s'il veut s'éloigner des Cullen, ce n'est certainement pas pour rester avec moi.

- « ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire.

- ...

- Bella

- je... hum... j'ai _vraiment_ parlé à vois haute ? » Ma voix est à peine audible.

- « oui.

- et je... tu m'a entendu dire _quoi_ exactement ?

- eh bien, que tu as pensé à quelque chose tout à l'heure, mais je ne sais pas quoi, et que je ne voudrais pas rester avec toi. Ce qui est totalement faux.

- ah euh... eh bien, c'est... d'accord. Tu ... tu veux qu'on repasse à la maison ou....

- non ! Enfin, je veux dire, si c'est possible, je t'attendrai pendant que tu iras chercher tes affaires.

- d'accord. J'y vais. A tout de suite ». Je lui souris timidement avant de partir vers ce qui va surement se transformer en affrontement...


	2. Chapter 2: confrontation

Coucou, me revoilà avec un chapitre court, très court. J'en suis navrée, mais je me rattraperai avec le prochain. Je ne pourrai pas poster avant le week-end prochain. Pas internet la semaine. Que les week-end et jours fériés.

Bien, les reviews :

**Miss-oneil : **merci, c'est déjà ça, voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira

**Alexia : **merci, plus les jours passent, plus J'ai des idées, elle promet d'être longue...

**Lovelynette :** là voilà, ta suite. Et le prochain chapitre le 30 ou 31/05

**Montana2008 :** je suis d'accord avec toi, y'en a marre! Na !

**Galswinthe: **je te remercie pour tous tes commentaires, ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

**Chapitre 2 : confrontation**

Je marche lentement, je ne veux pas y retourner. Mais je dois les prévenir. Après tout, ce n'est pas de leur faute. En fait un peu quand même... j'ai beau marcher le plus lentement que je peux, j'arrive quand même à la villa. Ils sont là. Tous. Alice eu milieu, entourée d'Edward et Emmett d'un côté, et Jasper et Rosalie de l'autre. Esmée se tient derrière eux. Alice ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je la fais taire d'un geste. Je ne veux pas d'explications. Pas maintenant. Je passe devant tout le monde, mais m'arrête devant Esmée.

« - je... je dois te parler. Peux-tu venir ? » ...et je l'entraine dans ma chambre, où je commence à préparer des affaires. « Alice vous a parlé de sa vision ?

- oui, de ce qui vient de se passer dans la foret. Ecoutes, je... je n'ai pas... nous ne l'avons jamais vu comme ça. Est-ce... est-ce que ça arrive souvent ?

- non. C'est la première fois. Mais il vient me parler parfois... » Je me sens honteuse d'en parler à sa femme. Mais je ne voyais personne d'autre à qui en parler sans avoir l'impression de trahir ma "mère". « Esmée, je n'ai rien fait, je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il...

- ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis même un peu soulagée qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler... tu sais, je vois quand il ne va pas bien, mais je n'ai jamais su le faire parler. J'ai même essayé de le forcer... ça a conduit a son dernier... éloignement. »

Je suis désolée pour elle. Ce doit être horrible de voir son mari dans un tel état et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Je finis de préparer mes affaires. Je me retourne vers elle.

« - pourrais-tu... lui préparer quelques affaires ? Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas te demander ça.

- non, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. » Elle va dans leur chambre et reviens quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard avec un sac.

« - voilà. C'est... tu vas y aller maintenant. » Ce n'est pas une question, elle sait que je ne vais pas m'attarder. Je me retourne, lui sourit légèrement et passe la porte. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas que j'entends grogner. Je me retourne, surprise, et ce que je vois me coupe le souffle. Elle, mère et épouse aimante, douce et compréhensive, se tient devant moi, avec des yeux noirs de haine et les lèvres retroussées, dévoilant ses dents. Elle tremble de rage. Quand elle parle, sa voix n'est qu'un murmure... les autres ne nous entendrons pas.

« - ce n'est pas la première fois Bella. Il sera instable. Il sera perdu. Il croira qu'il aura besoin de toi. Mais ce ne sera pas vrai. Ne t'approches plus de lui. Pas de contact. Pas de doute. Il est mien. Tu es ma fille. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde... à part lui. Si tu t'amuse à TAIS TOI ! Si tu t'amuse à essayer de te rapprocher de lui, je te promets que ma fille ou pas, je te dévisserai la tête de mes propres mains, sans aucune aide. S'il ne me revient pas, tu mourras ! »

......... je... n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de voir et d'entendre. Je suis... sidérée, abasourdie, je n'ai... je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire la ... peur que je ressens. Elle me fait peur ! Je veux parler mais elle me coupe de nouveau la parole. Elle semble s'être calmée un peu mais sa voix est toujours dure, glaciale.

« - ce n'est pas sans raison que je te préviens. Il est parti une fois, avec... quelqu'un. Et il a failli ne pas me revenir. Ne fais pas cette erreur, Bella, car _elle_ n'est plus de ce monde. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il m'est revenu. Il voulait retrouver un peu de stabilité. Si il savait que c'est moi qui l'ai tuée... mais tu ne le lui diras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'est pas une question. Si je dis à Carlisle que c'est elle qui l'a tuée, elle me tuera. Je ne peux parler, alors je hoche la tête et je descends les escaliers. Ils sont là, dans le salon. Je les regarde un à un. Edward articule silencieusement sur ses lèvres « je t'aime, reviens-moi vite » et je lui réponds simplement par la pensée « ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. A bientôt ». Je suis incapable de lui dire que je l'aime. Je sors précipitamment de la maison, et je regarde à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Elle y est toujours. Son regard à repris sa couleur miel, elle ne sourit pas. Je lui fais un signe de tête, qu'elle me rend. Je me retourne et m'enfonce dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas quand nous reviendrons... si nous reviendrons... si _je _revendrai. Mais Carlisle ne doit rien savoir. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui se passe. Je ne dirai rien. Je marche rapidement. Je suis pressée de partir.

Bien, voilà, ce minuscule chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même. Le prochain vous réserve une surprise. Disons qu'un autre don pourrait être découvert chez l'un des Cullen.

Prochain chapitre le 30 ou 31 mai.

Gros bisous

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3 : évasion

Coucou tout le monde _(comme s'il y avait 100 personnes qui lisaient ta fic, nan, mais, pour qui tu te prend lol)._ Oui oui, je sais, j'avais dis le prochain chapitre le 30 mai, on est le 26 et je le poste. Ne rêvez pas, ça va pas arriver deux fois de suite. Là je suis en arrêt de travail donc j'en ai profité.

J'en ai bavé pendant plus de 3h ½ pour trouver un don potable. Et vu que je ne suis pas satisfaite totalement, j'explique ses manifestations physiques dans ce chapitre et ses effets dans le prochain (pas taper, pas taper, moi faire ce que je peux).

Pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de poster le prochain d'ici demain soir (j'ai bien dit essayé, donc pas sur. _Oui, oui, c'est ce que tu dis. Mais je vais te faire tenir parole, moi ! hi hi hi _merci Nicky. Tu m'aides pas là, tu sais). Et puis le chapitre, même s'il ne parle pas du don, le sujet de base est bien ce don. Et maintenant il faut que j'arrête, je m'embrouille. Bravo si vous avez eu le courage de lire toutes ces conneries. Sur ce...

Réponses aux rewiews :

**montana2008 :** bah oui, je me suis bien amusée avec Esmée. Je l'avoue. Et puis je n'aime pas Carlisle en pilier inébranlable. Son corps est aussi dur que le marbre mais pas son esprit, et c'est là tout l'itérêt du personnage, qui a, comme tout le monde, droit à ses instants de faiblesse (faiblesse que possède Bella également nous sommes d'accord)

**ARUKA01 : **voilà voilà, ça arrive lol. c'est toujours bien d'avoir des gens pressés d'avoir la suite, ça nous force à réfléchir plus vite, et nous empèche de (trop) flemmarder.

**Megara1 :** hi hi hi... Esmée schizophrène, pas trop mal, hein ? lol. Oui, Bella n'a pas besoin d'un Edward jaloux, surprotecteur ou juste gamin dans ses pattes, elle a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. De plus, elle ne sait pas où elle en est avec ses sentiments, et j'ai pensé qu'une dispute avec Edward allait l'anéantir, ce qui n'est pas bon, puisque, même si elle en a assez de l'ambiance, elle va bien, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Carlisle, qu'elle ve devoir soutenir. Esmée lui a fait assez de mal comme ça. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, j'ai passé 3h30 à paufiner ce put*** de don, et je sais pas encore si j'en suis satisfaite. Je verrai avec les reviews.

**Galswinthe : **une fois encore merci. Comme quoi tu n'a pas si longtemps à attendre.

Et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3 : évasion**

J'arrive à la clairière. Il ne m'a pas entendu arriver. il est appuyé dos à un arbre, la tête levée vers le ciel. Le soleil est là, contrairement à tout à l'heure. Sa peau scintille. Il est... je n'ai pas...je n'ai plus de mots assez fort pour décrire ce que je vois. Voir la peau d'Edward briller, lorsque j'étais humaine, m'avait semblé fantastique. Maintenant, avec mes yeux de vampires, ce... c'est... impossible à décrire. Je n'ai jamais vu Carlisle au soleil. Je viens de m'en rendre compte. C'est... différent. Les autres, ils sont épourstouflants. Rosalie est... magnifique, lorsqu'elle se trouve au soleil. Mais lui... il... sa peau ne scintille pas, c'est son corps tout entier qui irradie. Comme si ça venait de l'intérieur de lui. comme si son corps assimilait la lumière. C'est... je soupire. Tout à coup il sourit. Il m'a entendu souffler je suppose. J'avance vers lui, mais il ne bouge pas. Il sourit toujours. Je me fige soudainement. J'entend un cœur battre. Mais pas d'odeur de sang. Il rigole quelques secondes. Je suis vraiment fascinée... et intriguée, il faut bien le dire.

**« - qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?**

**- toi.**

**- ah » **bien que je ne l'admettrais sûrement jamais, ça me vexe. Il rit de moi.

**« -** **non, je ne ris pas de toi. je ris de ton étonnement, de ta réaction. »** je ne peux pas m'empécher d'être sarcastique.

**« - oui, vraiment, je me sens mieux »** il n'arrangeait pas son cas. Mais j'étais plus intriguée que vexée, donc... **« comment... tu ne... scintilles pas. Tu... irradie de lumière. Ce n'est pas normal... enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas... classique, même pour un vampire. »**. je sais que je m'embrouille, mais c'est tellement... bizarre ! il se retourne vers moi et une fois de plus en quelques heures, je suis subjuguée par l'homme en face de moi. J'oublie tout. Tout ce qui n'est pas lui. il me fixe, son regard me transperce, me brûle, mais pour rien au monde je ne baisserais les yeux. Je veux mémoriser chaque seconde.

**« - oui, tu as raison, je ne suis pas ****"****clasique****"****, tout comme Ed, Alice ou Jazz.**

**- mais... ils le savent ? »** son regard, toujours plongé dans le mien, se fait plus dur. Instinctivement, je recule.

**« - non ! et ils ne sauront pas ! ils ne doivent pas savoir ! ils ne sauront RIEN !**

**- d'accord, d'accord, mais enfin, tu n'est pas un danger, tu n'es... »** il me coupe la parole, et semble en colère cette fois.

**« - Je suis dangereux. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu ne sais RIEN de ce que je suis. Personne ne le sait !**

**- alors expliques nous ! explique moi. Qu'est ce que tu risque à en parler ?**

**- rien, mais**

**- alors quoi ! tu ne me fais pas confiance ? après tout ce temps ! après tout ce qui c'est passé ! après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! tu l'as fait sans avoir confiance en moi ! après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? je ne comprends pas je ne **_**te**_** comprends pas. Je voudrais, mais tu refuse. Pourquoi ? »**

je sais que j'ai été dure, mais je ne suporte pas de le voir dans cet état, où il ne veut pas faire de mal aux autres, et pour finir, il souffre de n'avoir rien dit et moi e souffre de le voir souffrir. Il a baissé la tête. Je me rapproche de lui, et tend la main et la passe sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Je rive mes yeux dans les siens et je m'envole une fois de plus. mais cette fois je dois garder les pieds sur terre.

**« fais-moi confiance. Je ne vais pas te juger, ni m'enfuir. Je resterai près de toi, tant que tu auras besoin de moi »**

un flash de la conversation avec Esmée me revient. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je chasse l'image de mon esprit et redirige l'intégralité de mes pensées vers le vampire en face de moi. Je continue de la voix la plus douce possible.

**« je ne supporterai pas de te voir souffrir. Tu penses me protéger en refusant de parler, mais c'est le contraire qui se passe. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça peut me faire mal de te voir dans cet état et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. fais moi confiance. Fies-toi à moi. Je n'en parlerai pas aux autres si tel est ton souhait, mais parles moi. Essaie au moins. Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, tout de suite, mais un petit peu, petit à petit... fais moi confiance. Je ne te forcerai pas, mais ne refuses pas mon aide sous prétexte que tu veux ma protéger. Je ne te demande pas de réponse immédiate. Prend le temps d'y réfléchir si tu le souhaites. Mais saches que je suis là, à tes côtés, tant que tu voudras de moi. Fais moi confiance, Carlisle. Fais moi confiance. »**

je lui dit et lui répète de me faire confiance. Il me regarde comme jamais il ne m'a regardé. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me voit. Il est à la fois totalement là, avec moi ,Il enregistre petit à petit ce que je viens de dire. Comme d'habitude, aucune émotion ne peut se lire sur son visage, mais ses yeux passent de l'étonnement, à cause de ma réaction, je suppose, à la douleur, puis de la colère, et encore de la douleur. Il n'arive pas à se décider. Je suis à un mètre de lui à peu près. Je lui tend la main. Aucun de nous ne parle. Mais malgré mon envie de dire quelque chose, je me retiens. J'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire. Maintenant, il a toutes les cartes en main, soit pour m'accepter, soit me dire de dégager. Les secondes me semblent interminables. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir encore longtemps. Il baisse _enfin_ les yeux vers ma main, attend encore quelques secondes, puis je vois son bras se lever, lentement, et sa main prendre la mienne. Il relève alors les yeux et me regarde. Je ne m'y attends pas, mais il me prend dans ses bras, et me murmure un merci à l'oreille. Il me serre contre lui de toutes ses forces, et je lui rend son étreinte. Il a accepté. Je serai là, pour lui, dorénavant. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, je l'aiderai. Je suis inébranlable... * _je te dévisserai la tête de mes propres mains, sans aucune aide. S'il ne me reviens pas, tu mourras !* _... ou presque...

olé ! je maintiens que j'ai passé 3h ½ sur Carlisle (enfin, sur son cas, pas sur lui. petite bande de perverses va ! *sourire angélique de celle qui n'y a pas pensé en l'écrivant*)

reviews ?

et pour savoir qui est nicky, allez voir sur ma page de présentation. Trop long à expliquer ici.


	4. Chapter 4 : don ou fardeau

Coucou. Désolée pour le retard. Umais il faut aussi que je fasse mes devoirs, et là j'avais un compte rendu à faire.

Ça y est, on découvre enfon le don de Carlisle. Le chapitre est ultra court, une fois de plus, je sais, mais je fais ce que je peux pour vous les poster dans les plus brefs délais.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Galswinthe** : je sais, je sais, mais à partir du prochain, ils seront plus longs.

**Megara1** : je t'en prie, mais je vais poster moins rapidement à partir de maintenant. sauf si vous préférez des chapitres courts et plus souvent postés.

**Mrs Esmé Cullen** : bah écoute j'en ai une autre en route de Bella/Carlisle.

**chapitre 4 : don...ou fardeau**

Deux heures que nous sommes partis. Et je doute déjà. Je m'en veux de les avoir abandonnés. Ils ne méritaient pas ça. J'aurais du être plus forte. Mais Carlisle n'aurait pas tenu encore longtemps. C'est... incroyable ce qui s'est passé en quelques heures. mais je refuse de me faire dépasser par les évènements. Je jette un coup d'œil à Carlisle, qui me sourit. Je souris aussi. Nous sommes à Port Angeles et nous nous promenons, main dans la main. N'importe quel passant nous prend pour un couple mais nous nous en fichons. Nous n'avons pas encore choisis une destination, et nous profitons d'un peu de calme. Soudain, je le sent frissonner. Je ne comprends pas, je me retourne vers lui. son regard est tellement triste ! je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il serre ma main plus fort, et je l'emmène à l'écart, dans les bois. Il tente de résister, il semble chercher quelque chosedu regard. Mais je l'entraine à l'écart de la ville. Quoi qu'il se passe, personne ne nous entendra.

« - Carlisle ?... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tu... tu veux m'en parler ? »

Il me sourit... quoique ça ressemble plus à une grimace ironique, voir même sarcastique qu'un sourire. Il souffre ! physiquement ! ce n'est pas normal.

« - c'est pour ça que je ne me mets jamais au soleil. »

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas. Et il le sait. Il me sourit, doucement, cette fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me rassurer. C'est à ce moment que je me rend compte que je suis paniquée, et qu'il doit le voir.

« - ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si douloureux... physiquement. Et ça dure le temps que je suis resté au soleil. D'ici un quart d'heure ce sera passé. »

Ça me rassure un peu. Mais comment diable le soleil peut il le faire souffrir.

« - ok. Mais ça ne m'explique touours pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. C'est un... don ?

- non, Bella, pas un don, un fardeau.

- alors... lorsque tu te met au soleil, ton corps...

- pas mon corps, mon cœur. Il se remet à battre. Faiblement.

- alors... tu redeviens humain ?

- non. J'ai juste le cœur qui bat. Si je reste dix minutes au soleil, il va battre pendant dix minutes.

- d'accord. Mais... et c'est tout ?

- si seulement ! pendant ces dix minutes, je vais entendre le rythme cardique des personnes qui sont autour de moi. Je les sens, comme si c'était le mien.

- ok. Mais pourquoi souffres-tu ?

- je _sens_ les cœurs Bella... » je le regarde, ne comprenant toujours pas. « si un cœur est en train de lâcher... » oh mon dieu ! il a l'impression que c'est le sien qui s'arrète.

- et tu dis que tu ne souffre _pas tant que ça _!! mais c'est horrible. » je ne comprends pas. Une fois de plus. à quoi sert ce don. Il n'est pas utile, il sert juste à faire souffrir.

« - mais pourquoi _ce_ don... fardeau ?

- ce n'est pas tout. Sentir le cœur des gens n'a pas de sens, tu t'en doute. Non, je peux... contrôler ces cœurs. Les faire s'arrêter, repartir, ralentir, accélérer. Mais ça me coûte beaucoup plus que simplement les sentir. Ce sont des jours de souffrance. »

... contôler... s'arrêter... repartir... il a le pouvoir... d'un dieu. Il pourrait décider de la vie où de la mort de quelqu'un... je comprend qu'il ne veuille pas en parler.

« - comment... comment l'as-tu découvert ?

**Tadam ! la prochain chapitre sera dédié à la découverte pour Carlisle de son don. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long. En contrepartie, je ne publierai qu'une fois tous les 15 jours. Le dimanche. Je sais, je sais, c'est long. Mais j'ai malheureusement besoin de temps pour écrire. Et je n'aime pas faire des chapitres courts. mais SI vous préférez des chapitres plus courts toues les semaines, vous me le dites.**

**Donc un chapitre tous les 15 jours, de 1500 mots minimums.**

**Prochain chapitre le 14 juin 2009.**

**A bientôt**

**Et... review. Merci.**


	5. Chapter 5 : troubles

Je sais je sais je sais, j'ai dis le 14 juin. Et on est le 21. Mais ma livebox a prit la foudre, et ces put*** d'enfoi*** de conn**** de mer** de chez orange (en tout cas dans le magasin où j'ai été on fait chier pendant 15 jours. Pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez un chapitre le 27 juin. Voir peut être même dans la semaine, mais pas sur. Encore milles excuses. Et en plus, le chapitre est pas génial, enfin, c'est mon avis. Il n'y a pas de découverte monumentale, juste un peu de Bla Bla. Et le pire, c'est que je ne parle pas de comment Carlisle à découvert son don. Mais ça va venir. Promis.

Sinon, pour ce chapitre, j'ai pris quelques libertés :

- Je réarrange à ma sauce la rencontre de Carlisle avec... quelqu'un d'autre, vous verrez bien qui. Je sais que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça mais j'en avais vraiment besoin de cette façon... j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

- ne me demandez pas où j'ai vu une foret bordant Port Angeles, je n'en sais strictement rien.

- le bouclier de Bella est plus puissant, elle peut bloquer les visions d'Alice, et si elle étend son bouclier, les personnes se trouvant sous ce bouclier sont invisibles pour les visions d'Alice également.

Bien, passons au reviews.

**Galswinthe** : merci. Heureusement que tu es patiente. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre très soporifique quand même. Lol. Merci pour ton soutient.

**Megara1** : ah... merciiiii. Demi-dieu... à étudier lol. Pas pour cette fic en tout cas. On verra. Toi aussi, merci pour ta patience. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu va penser de ce chapitre, j'admets que tu es celle dont je prends les reviews le plus au sérieux (ma phrase est pas trop française, mais je ne sais pas comment la tourner autrement lol). Elles me donnent des vraies indications sur ce que je fais de bien ou de moins bien (non non, je ne fais rien de mal, c'est au plus moins à peine imparfait loool). Oui, c'est vrai, c'est plus pratique, et même pour vous, lecteurs, c'est plus agréable de lire plus longtemps, plutôt que d'avoir 600 mots à lire en deux minutes.

**Ananaxtra** : merciiiii ! Sa fait trop plaisir des reviews comme les tiennes. Je me débrouillerai pour te prévenir à chaque chapitre.

**nia1988** : bah oui, sauf qu'on est le 21 et non le 14 mais soit en colère après internet ou même l'

**Mrs Esmé Cullen** : tout à fait, certains, au bout de quelques heures on en a déjà marre lol.

**Sherley **: merci, et t'inquiète, si j'en trouve, je mettrai les liens. Au pire, passe régulièrement sur mon profil, je les mettrai là.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5 : troubles.**

_... contrôler... s'arrêter... repartir... il a le pouvoir... d'un dieu. Il pourrait décider de la vie où de la mort de quelqu'un... je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas en parler. _

_« - comment... comment l'as-tu découvert ?_

Il me sourit une fois de plus, doucement, gentiment. Je sens bien qu'il n'a pas envie de parler, mais je souhaiterais vraiment comprendre. Maintenant qu'il m'a dit ça, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire. Mais il hésite. Il semble ne pas savoir par ou commencer. Je regarde autour de nous. Nous sommes dans la forêt bordant Port Angeles. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour parler. Voyant qu'il ne dit toujours rien, je reprends la parole.

« - si tu veux, on part. On va loin, beaucoup plus loin, et on verra là bas. On verra ce qu'on fait, si on parle... tu me parleras si tu le veux... mais pour l'instant partons... » Il ne réagit toujours pas. « On y vas ? Tu as encore mal ?

- non, ça va mieux maintenant, merci... oui, tu as raison, je crois, allons-y. où allons-nous ?

- je ne sais pas, où veux-tu aller ?

- j'aime bien l'Europe. Mais au nord, pas...

- pas au sud, trop de soleil. Bien sur. »

Il hoche la tête. Moi aussi j'aime bien le nord de l'Europe. En particulier...

« - que dirais-tu de l'Ecosse ? C'est au nord, c'est brumeux, humide, pluvieux, venteux, tout, sauf du Soleil !

- oui, c'est une bonne idée. Et nous n'y sommes jamais allés.

- alors allons-y. direction l'aéroport ! » Je prends les devants, il n'est pas en état pour décider quoi que ce soit, je crois. Il est perdu. Il doit encore être pris par la souffrance. Je voudrais lui demander tellement de choses... s'il peut faire la différence entre les différents maux qui peuvent toucher le cœur, s'il a déjà sauvé quelqu'un, s'il a déjà... tué quelqu'un... mais ce n'est pas à moi de lui en parler. C'est à lui de m'expliquer. Je refuse de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. C'est déjà assez difficile pour lui de m'en parler sans... Mais... Et merde !

« - Carlisle ! »

Nous courront depuis près d'une demi heure pour atteindre l'aéroport, quand je pense à une chose à laquelle j'aurais du penser depuis bien longtemps. Je n'ai pas mon bouclier. Depuis que j'ai rejoins Carlisle après être passé chercher nos affaires. Et sans mon bouclier...

« - quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Bella ?!!

- je... je n'ai pas remis mon bouclier depuis... depuis que je t'ai vu au soleil. Tout ce que tu m'a dis... tout ! Ils ont tout pu entendre ! Si Alice a eu une vision... Carlisle, je... il faut savoir ! Ils... je vais appeler Edward. Je reviens. J'en ai peut-être pour un moment. Attends-moi là, je t'en prie. Je reviens vite.»

Et je pars en courant le plus vite possible. Après quelques minutes et une cinquantaine de kilomètres plus loin, je vois une maison... il y a quelqu'un. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai rentrer et il y aura un téléphone. Je m'approche à vitesse humaine. L'odeur du sang de... la femme me monte au nez. Mais je résiste très bien maintenant. Ça ne me fait plus rien. Je souris intérieurement. Je connais le sexe de la personne qui vit ici bien avant de la voir, il y a une centaine de mètres et plusieurs murs qui nous séparent. Puis je me renfrogne. Si c'est une femme, je ne pourrai pas jouer de mon charme de vampire. Je soupire en me rappelant combien de fois Edward m' l'a fait. Lui, où même Emmett, quand on rigolait tous les deux, et que sa femme, qui ne m'aimait pas à l'époque, était partie chasser. D'ailleurs, Rose ne me détestait pas réellement. En fait, elle m'enviait mon humanité. Elle, la déesse... qui m'éblouissait également d'ailleurs. Ainsi que mon petit lutin, et cette sauvagerie calme qui émanait de Jazz... en fait, ils m'éblouissaient tous. Maintenant, j'éblouis aussi, et même s'ils sont toujours magnifiques à mes yeux, ils ne me laissent plus sans voix... enfin... sauf... jusqu'à aujourd'hui... sauf... Carlisle... lui, il est... époustouflant, magnifique, divin, majestueux, incroyable... parfait en fait. Mais les paroles d'Esmée me reviennent en tête, tel un boomerang « _s'il ne me revient pas, tu mourras !_ »... ... ... tant pis, alors, je mourrai. Je suis arrivée à la porte de la maison. Je souffle un bon coup, même si cela m'est inutile. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, et, psychologiquement, ça me permet de relâcher un petit peu la pression. Je frappe trois coups légers, et j'entends des pas précipités. La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, brune aux yeux bleus, qui affiche un grand sourire, qui s'élargit encore un peu si c'est possible, en me voyant.

« - bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Elle ne réagit pas ! Ça ne lui fait rien que je sois trop... parfaite... enfin, si ça peut me faire gagner du temps, pourquoi pas. Surtout que ça va bientôt faire dis minutes que j'ai laissé Carlisle seul.

« - bonjour. Oui, pourrais-je emprunter votre téléphone quelques minutes ? Si vous en possédez un, bien évidemment » je rigole nerveusement. Cette fille me met mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. A cet âge, vivre seul, dans cette forêt... ce n'est pas... normal. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper.

« - oui, bien sur, suivez-moi. » elle se détourne et rentre dans la maison. Je la suis, incertaine. Je doute... en fait, je suis vraiment inquiète... mais je suis une imbécile ! Je suis immortelle et quasi indestructible. Quel genre de risque pourrai-je encourir ? Elle me montre le téléphone et s'en va je l'entends partir se promener lorsque je décroche le combiné, je suis un peu rassuré. Je compose le numéro... une sonnerie... deux sonnerie... trois... quatre... ce n'est pas possible, ils sont partis chassé ou quoi ?... ou ils sont partis à notre recherche. Oh non c'est...

« - allo ! »

Je pousse un soupire de soulagement. C'est Emmett. J'ai eu peur pendant un instant que ce soit Esmée, ou même Alice.

« - Em' ! C'est Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

- hey ! Bella au bois dormant ! Ça va bien et toi... et vous ?

- ça va, ça va... les autres sont dans le coin ?

- pas tous... je suppose que tu veux parler à ton cheeeer Ed ? »

Edward... oui, c'es vrai, au départ, j'ai pensé lui parler. Mais après réflexion, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée. Carlisle est comme un père pour lui, et Esmée une mère. Bien plus que pour les autres. Alors si je lui demande si Alice a eu une vision, ou je ne sais quelle autre question, pour vois s'ils savent, et qu'en effet Alice nous a vu, et que je lui demande la réaction d'Esmée, il ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de demander pourquoi, et je ne pourrai malheureusement pas lui répondre. Alors il se tournera forcément vers sa mère, et elle saura que je me suis trop rapprochée. Mais le pire serait que je lui demande dans quel état se trouve Esmée si Alice n'a pas eu de vision. Je n'y crois guère, mais si c'était le cas, ce serait catastrophique. Il me demanderait pourquoi, je lui répondrais " rien, c'était juste pour prendre des nouvelles ", mais comme, malheureusement, mes talents d'actrice et de menteuse ne se sont pas améliorés, même depuis que je suis vampire, et il finirait par demander à sa mère, qui saurait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Toujours la même issue. Je pourrais demander à Alice, mais si elle n'a pas eu de vision, elle ne va plus me lâcher et elle va se forcer à avoir une vision du passé, et encore une fois tout le monde va savoir. Jasper, quant à lui, pourrait convenir. Mais Alice lui demanderais de quoi j'ai voulu lui parler, et vu comme il l'aime, il ne souhaite pas lui mentir, donc il lui avouerait tout. Et s'il ne lui disait rien, je sais qu'Alice convaincrait Edward de lire dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Jazz fasse un faux pas et révèle tout inconsciemment. Emmett ?... non. J'ai confiance en lui. Totalement même. Mais il est beaucoup trop curieux. Et même s'il ne dit rien aux autres, ils le connaissent et vont voir tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Encore une fois, Alice et Edward vont se débrouiller pour savoir, et on retombe une fois de plus sur le scénario précédent. Esmée, bien sur que non. Il ne me reste donc plus que...

« - eh bien, en fait, je voudrais parler à Rose. Elle est dans le coin.

- malheureusement non, elle est allée chasser avec Alice et Jazz. Elle devrait être là après demain.

- euh, elle n'a pas son portable avec elle ?

- si... mais pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi elle ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Et merde. Il passe en mode "mari et grand frère protecteur". Forcément. J'aurais du y penser. Mais j'ai préparé une excuse à peu près valable, heureusement pour moi.

« - mais non, calme toi ! C'est juste que ce soit l'anniversaire d'Edward dans un mois, et que si jamais je ne suis pas revenue, je puisse faire en sorte qu'il ait quand même son cadeau. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de Rose... et surtout de ses conseils. J'ai un doute par rapport au cadeau. Mais je t'interdis d'en parler. Ni même d'y penser. Sinon, je te jure que je t'assomme quand on revient. »

Pour une fois j'ai l'impression de ne pas m'en tirer trop mal. J'ai pu mentir convenablement, en tout cas il me semble.

« - d'accord, d'accord ! Je n'y penserai pas, promis. Tu nous rappelle bientôt, hein ?

- oui, Em', bientôt. n'essaie pas de demander à Rose !

- oula, tu es sure que ce n'est pas toi qui lit dans les pensées des gens ?

- non » je rigole. « Mais je commence à te connaître, grand frère. A bientôt.

- à bientôt Bella. »

Je raccroche pour décrocher à nouveau et faire le numéro de Rosalie... pour raccrocher aussitôt. Emmett était normal. Or il est comme moi, il ne sait pas mentir. Et là il était joyeux, comme à son habitude, quand tout va bien. Je décroche et recompose le numéro de la villa. Il faut que je vérifie, que je parle à Edward.

« - oui ? »

Toujours Emmett, j'ai vraiment de la chance. D'habitude, il ne répond jamais au téléphone. Il détes... te ça... mais pourquoi répond-il alors que les autres sont à quelques pas ?... merde !! Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Mais je _dois_ savoir.

« Euh... hum, Em', c'est encore moi. Je voudrais bien que tu me passe mon cheeer Edward, comme tu dis si bien. Et pas un mot de notre conversation précédente, l'appel n'a jamais eu lieu.

- oui, bien sur ! Ed ! TA FEMME AU TELEPHONE ! GROUILLES-TOI !! »

J'ai par réflexe reculé le combiné de mon oreille, et heureusement, car mes tympans indestructibles seraient probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'entends les pas d'Edward à travers le téléphone. Il prend le combiné des mains d'Emmett.

« - Bella. »

Oh mon Dieu... ils savent ! Son ton... dur, froid, en colère. Je ne veux pas lui demander mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je murmure.

« - et... Esmée ? »

Le ton qu'il emploie me fait froid dans le dos. Pour la première fois, j'ai peur de lui.

« - pire que moi, bien sur ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

A suiiiiiiiiivre. Hi hi. J'aime bien couper dans les moments cruciaux. Sadique, moi ??? Naaaaaaan. Je maintiens juste un minimum de suspense. Prochain chapitre le 28 juin (si internet ne replante pas.)

A bientôt, et......................reviews. Merci beaucoup.


	6. Chapter 6 : qui pro quo

Coucou. Vous avez de la chance, je publie un autre chapitre 2 jours après (je rappelle que j'avais promis de me faire pardonner). Celui là est... un bon gros pavé. Assez dense... et avec une petite dispute... comment ça une "petite" dispute me direz-vous... mouahahahaha !! Vous êtes tous tombé dans le panneau hihihihihihihihihi, hum, pardon. _« Il sait tout ! Bla bla bla. »_ Soit. Sauf que nous sommes du point de vue de Bella, rappelez-vous. Et non objectifs. Elle sait ce qui c'est passé, le don de Carlisle et tout. Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de faire une connerie, de vous préparer à l'affrontement avec les parents, et d'être totalement pris au dépourvu parce que vous prenez l'engeulée du siècle, d'accord, mais pour tout à fait autre chose que cette connerie ? Eh bé, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Hihihihihihi *se roule par terre de rire et en chiale tellement elle y trouve tordant* sur ce... bonne lecture.

Mais avant réponse aux reviews...

Mrs Esmé Cullen : bah oui, j'adore Carlisle alors... mais j'aime Jazz aussi. Lol.

Megara1 : mouhahaha. Hum, tu va comprendre pourquoi je ris. A la fin de ce chapitre. Merci de tes reviews assidues.

Galswinthe : merci pour ta patience. Ange, mouhai... on dira rien lol.

lady hermione malefoy : hi hi hi, je l'ai déjà dit, je suis trooooop

nia1988 : la v'la la suite. A bientôt

Ananaxtra : mais non, mais non, tu n'es pas folle juste un peu hystérique lol

**Chapitre 6 : qui pro quo ?**

« - pire que moi, bien sur ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- je...

- pourquoi ? Hein ! Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Vous... vous nous avez abandonné. Sans une explication, sans un mot. Vous ne nous avez même pas donné une chance de parler. Qu'a-t-on fait de mal ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Alice n'arrive pas à avoir de vision. Tu nous bloque ?

- ... ... ...

- Bella !!

- je... oui... je... Alice... pas... vision... ??!

- non ! On ne sait pas ce qui se passe ! Depuis que tu es partie, ce matin, on essaie de vous contacter, j'ai essayé d'entendre vos pensées, Alice a tenté d'avoir des visions, du passé, du futur, mais rien ! On n'arrivait à rien. Vous devriez avoir honte d'être parti comme ça. Et Esmée est anéantie. Elle a passé sa journée à pleurer. Elle est inconsolable. Et moi... je ne suis rien sans toi, ma Bella. Tu ne semble toujours pas l'avoir compris. Mais je ne vis que pour toi. Ma vie n'a de sens que parce que tu es à mes côtés. Et si tu es partie, plus rien n'a d'importance. Plus rien n'a de sens, pour moi. Pourquoi ma Bella ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avons-nous fait de mal ?

- je... je... Edward... je... je n'ai pas... beaucoup de temps. Je... je peux te rappeler ? Je... d'ici demain ? S'il te plait... Ed, je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi vingt quatre heures...

- ... ... ... tu sais déjà que je vais te dire oui, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, je ne peux pas te dire non, ça me fais trop mal. Est-ce pour ça que tu es partie ? Dis-moi. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? »

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça. J'ai l'impression que sa douleur me déchire littéralement le cœur. Il est tellement mal... sa voix... son ton sont tellement amer...

« - je suis désolée... vraiment, Edward. Je te jure que je vais te rappeler. Laisse moi... laisse moi juste une journée. S'il te plait.

- ... ... d'accord... je... je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime tellement ! Si... si tu savais comme... ... reviens-moi d'accord ? Je t'en prie... ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime ma Bella.

- je... je t'aime aussi Edward. Plus que tout au monde. Je reviendrai. Je t'en fais le serment. Je t'aime mon amour. A demain.

- à demain mon ange. »

Je raccroche lentement le téléphone. Si j'avais été humaine, je crois que je l'aurai lâché tellement j'aurais tremblé. Je suis totalement... ébranlée. Je me laisse glisser lentement au sol, dos au mur. Je remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine, je pose ma tête dans mes bras croisés sur mes genoux. Qu'ai-je fait ? je me suis enfuie, laissant derrière moi mon mari et quasiment toute ma famille, ceux qui m'ont accepté alors que je bouleversait totalement leur vie, les mettant en danger, ceux qui m'ont sauvé la vie tant de fois que j'ai arrêté de compter, ceux qui m'ont soutenu quand j'allais mal, ceux qui m'ont aidé lorsque je doutais, ceux qui m'ont aimé comme un membre de leur famille sans rien me demander, mis à part un peu d'affection, d'amour et de confiance. La confiance... je les ai tous trahis. Tous ! Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée. Mon dieu, est-ce moi qui ai provoqué ce changement en elle ? Oh Esmée ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je gémis sans trop m'en rendre compte. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je pourrais rentrer à la villa, je suppose que Carlisle ne m'en voudrait pas, il me dirait même qu'il me comprend et que je fais le bon choix, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et reprendre ma vie. Mais sans Carlisle. Et avec le risque de craquer à nouveau, sans lui pour faire tampon, cette fois. Et je ne sais pas si je reviendrais... ou alors je continue ma route avec Carlisle. On décompresse et on revient... ou pas. Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... je ne pense plus à rien, je n'y arrive plus, quand brusquement une pensée me frappe. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savent pas pour Carlisle, pur son do... fardeau. Ils ne savent pas... ILS NE SAVENT PAS !!! C'est le principal. Je me relève d'un bond. Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre. Non. Pour lui. Pour ce qu'il va avoir à vivre. Je ne peux pas me morfondre, me laisser aller. Il va avoir besoin de tellement de soutien, de compréhension, d'affection. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber comme ça. Pas maintenant que je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur moi, sur mon soutien et sur ma compréhension. Il a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer et c'est moi. Je me dois de ne pas faillir, me laisser envahir par tous ces problèmes. Alors je dois être forte. Même si sera difficile, impossible même par moments, je suppose. Mais je dois garder la tête haute, pour lui. Et pour moi aussi. Je l'entrainerais avec moi, et c'est hors de question. Il doit être heureux. Je ne connais personne qui le mérite plus que lui. Il a passé tout le début de son éternité à donner tout ce qu'il avait pour les autres. Il a passé des centaines d'années à se sacrifier, et les autres trouvaient ça normal. Même Edward ! Alors que ce n'est pas normal. C'est un don de soi immense, exceptionnel. Bien sur, par rapport à un humain qui le ferait, le sacrifice est moindre. Je ne pense même pas qu'un humain pourrait faire la moitié de ce qu'il fait quotidiennement à l'hôpital. Mais il aurait pu ne pas le faire. Il aurait juste pu vivre comme les autres, abuser de la gentillesse de certains et de la générosité d'autres, et se nourrir d'humains. Mais il n'a pas fait ça. Il s'est battu comme un fou pour réussir à ne plus mordre d'humain, et ne se nourrir que d'animaux. C'est incroyable ! bien sur, le reste de la famille a suivi. Mais nous, nous avions toujours quelqu'un dans nos moments de faiblesse, de doute, de colère, pour nous soutenir. Lui, le premier, accourait au moindre bruit d'objet brisé conte un mur ou au moindre gémissement. Le verre n'avait pas le temps de finir sa course vers le sol qu'il était déjà à côté de nous, son regard inquiet rivé dans le notre. Il nous a tous sauvé. Comme il a sauvé des milliers... non, des centaines de milliers de gens, à l'hôpital. Bien sur, certains, un grand nombre même, n'ont pas survécu. Mais même pour ceux là, il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu. Et même plus pour Edward et Esmée. Je crois qu'il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour l'un d'eux s'il le pouvait. Mais lui... pour lui, qui donnerait sa vie ? Ce n'est pas aussi facile de le dire que de le faire. C'est le sacrifice ultime, et peu de personnes sont réellement prêtes à le faire. Moi même je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'aider, l'épauler, être là à chaque instant où il aura besoin de moi. Il n'aurait pas pu être le "sauveur" pour l'éternité. Il a beau avoir un corps indestructible, son esprit est aussi fragile que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Et il est dans un moment de faiblesse. Alors moi, qui ai la chance de pouvoir être à ses côtés, et ainsi qu'il ne soit pas tout seul, je l'aiderai.

Je trouve un papier et un stylo, pour laisser un mot à la jeune femme, dans lequel je la remercie grandement pour sa gentillesse de m'avoir laissé utiliser son téléphone. Je glisse un billet pour la dédommager de la communication, que je suis vraiment gênée de partir sans la revoir mais que je suis vraiment pressée, et que quelqu'un m'attend dans la forêt. Je la remercie une dernière fois et file sans demander mon reste, encore plus vite qu'à l'aller, ce qui me semblait pourtant impossible. J'arrive au petit bosquet d'arbre où j'avais laissé Carlisle... personne ! Je sens une boule d'angoisse énorme qui monte en moi et me noue le ventre. Je commence à l'appeler, de plus en plus fort, parcourant les environs. Je sens son odeur, mais rien de bien précis. Elle flotte juste dans l'air parce qu'il était ici. Je me laisse glisser une nouvelle fois à terre, cette fois contre un tronc d'arbre. Je reprends la même position que dans la maison. Je soupire, mais la panique et le découragement font que mon soupire se transforme rapidement en sanglots lourds, déchirants et douloureux. Je l'ai perdu... à vrai dire, j'ai ma réponse maintenant. Je mourrais pour lui. Sans une seconde d'hésitation. Je donnerais tout pour qu'il soit heureux et en vie. Mais c'est fini. Tout est fini. Je ne peux pas me relever, je n'en ai plus la force. C'était pour lui, pour eux que j'avançais. Mais si je l'ai perdu... tout ce que j'étais, c'était pour eux. Et depuis ce matin, encore plus pour lui. Ma vie, seule, ne vaut strictement rien. Je ne suis rien si je ne peux aider les autres, ceux que j'aime. Alors maintenant qu'i lest parti, et que je me retrouve seule, dans cette forêt, à des centaines de kilomètres de la villa, plus rien n'a de sens pour moi... Il pleut. Je ne sais pas depuis quand. Je relève la tête, les yeux fermés, l'appuyant contre le tronc. La pluie s'intensifie. Les gouttes d'eau sont énormes. Il pleut à verse maintenant. J'entrouvre les yeux, suffisamment pour vois, mais as assez pour que les gouttes rentrent dedans. Elles tombent, rebondissent sur les branches ou sur les feuilles. La couleur qui en émane, cette irisation, cet arc-en-ciel aux huit couleurs... ce serait magnifique s'il était à mes côtés. Mais il n'est plus là. Les nuages noirs se fondent dans la couleur vert foncée des sapins, mais contractent avec le vert tendre des feuilles des arbres en ce début de printemps. Les gouttes qui coulent sur mes joues semblent remplacer les larmes que je ne peux plus verser, désormais. Quelque chose brille au dessus de moi, près de la cime du sapin contre lequel je me suis appuyé. Un rayon de soleil éclaire... non ! Ce... ce n'est pas possible !! Je grimpe à toute vitesse, pour me retrouver face à son père de substitution. Il est debout sur une des branches les plus hautes du sapin, et me tourne le dos. Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il me parle d'une voix dure, glaciale, dénuée de tout sentiment. J'ai peine à croire que c'est lui qui parle, et pourtant...

« - vas-t-en »...

Enjoy ! Une fois de plus, je ne coupe pas à un moment agréable, mais j'essaie d'en faire ma marque de fabrique alors, .... Reviews quand même ? Merci


	7. Chapter 7 : aveux douloureux

Coucou, je poste ce chap ce soir, j'ai plus de temps, je mettrai les rep aux reviews demain matin. Groooos bisous...

Rep reviews (avec deux semaines de retard):

Ananaxtra : hin hin hin. C'est fait pour... mais ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt comprendre...

Galswinthe : merci pour tes encouragements, une Review fait toujours plaisir. Voilà la suite.

Stetiphany : mais si mais si, je peux arrêter comme ça. d'ailleurs tu remarquera que la plupart de mes chapitres se finissent sur une note... sadique.

lili53 : meuh non, ne le déteste pas. J'espère que tu va mieux après t'être défoulé. Lol

Mrs Esmé Cullen : comme tu dis.

Ally : la v'la ta suite. Lol.

**Chapitre 7 : aveux douloureux.**

_Je grimpe à toute vitesse, pour me retrouver face à son père de substitution. Il est debour sur une des branches les plus hautes du sapin, et me tourne le dos. Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il me parle d'une voix dure, glaciale, dénuée de tout sentiment. J'ai peine à croire que c'est lui qui parle, et pourtant..._

_« - vas-t-en »..._

Je restai interdite devant une telle haine. Je sais que si j'étais encore humaine, j'aurai fondu en larmes silencieuses. Il n'imagine pas à quel point il me fait mal, avec ses mots. Mais j'ai du me relever toute seule, tout à l'heure, et je ne l'aurai pas fait pour rien.

« - non ! je reste. Avec toi. si tu ne veux plus de moi, je partirai, mais je veux une raison valable. »

Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. c'est hors de question. Et ce n'est pas pour lui, cette fois, je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que la boule qui me pèse sur l'estomac depuis que je l'ai retrouvé est bien due à un possible abandon par lui. je ne purrai vivre seule, sans lui. je dépends de lui depuis que nous avons quitté la villa. Je sais que je n'y arriverai pas sans lui. je n'ai même pas envie d'essayer sans lui. et je dois reconnaître que je suis un peu perdue. Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. il n'est pas... il... je ne devrais pas... oh mon... mais je ne peux réfléchir plus longtemps. Il se retourne brusquement vers moi et me plaque violemment au tronc de l'arbre. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, me tenant fermement par les épaules. Son visage est près, tout près, trop près... il entrouvre légèrement la bouche, pour parler, mais il ne réussit qu'à expirer. Je n'ose le regarder, mais il relève ma tête sans douceur. Je vois la colère dans ses pupilles dorés, et je ne peux m'en détacher. Son regard est tellement intense... je ne sais combien de temps nous restons ainsi, sans bouger... mais je sais que nous sommes restez assez longtemps pour que sa colère s'atténue, et soit remplacée petit à petit par un regard d'excuse, de reconnaissance également. Je sais que le mien n'est fait que de peur et d'amour. Mais j'ai de moins en moins peur. Ses mains relâchent doucement mes épaules... pour venir de chaque côté de mon visage. Et il commence à me parler, plus doucement que je ne l'avais jamais entendu. Même Esmée ne devait pas pouvoir parler avec une telle douceur dans la voix, avec un tel amour dans les yeux...

« - la denière chose que je veux est te voir partir, te voir t'en aller, loin de moi. Mais tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je serai un danger. Les Volturis me laissaient tranquille, à condition que je reste avec Esmée, à Forks. Mais maintenant, ils peuvent nous tomber dessus n'importe quand. »

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je savais que ce qu'il venait de me dire, bien que réel, n'était pas la vrai raison. Et je voulais savoir.

« - d'accord, mais c'est quoi la vraie raison ?

- quelle vraie raison ?

- ne me mens pas, Carlisle ! dis moi que tu ne veux pas me le dire mais ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. Je le vois. Je le sais. Alors ne me mens pas ! »

Je le repousse violemment. Mais contrairement à moi, il n'a pas le tronc pour se rattraper, alors il trébuche et tombe en bas de l'arbre. Je le rejoins en sautant. Je sais qu'il ne s'est pas fait mal. Seule sa fierté en a prit un coup. Et je suppose qu'il va me le faire payer sous peu. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me le faire payer comme ça, par des paroles injustes, froides, haineuses, me blessant un peu plus à chaque mot.

« - et si j'en avais juste marre de toi ? hein ? tu n'arrives pas à imaginer que c'est possible, n'est ce pas. C'est inconsevable pour toi. tu ne peux pas être gènante, ou juste laisser les gens tranquille quand ils en ont besoin ? non, il faut toujours que tu t'immisce dans leurs histoires, que tu te rende interrésante. Tu en a besoin, ou quoi ? juste faire voir aux autres que tu es là, et tu es contente. Sauf que là il ne reste que moi et donc je suis le seul envers qui tu peux te montrer. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais je... je n'en peux plus. c'est... impossible. Je... vas-t-en. »

Il s'est détourné. Il ne m'a pas regardé en face jusqu'au bout. A partir du moment où il a hésité, où il a laissé passer quelques secondes entre ses mots, il a baissé la tête, puis l'a relevé, mais bien au-dessus de moi. J'ai mal, tellement. Mais je suis aussi en colère. Très très en colère. Et ce que je vais dire va être tout aussi injuste, mais je n'ai qu'une idée en tête. Qu'il ait aussi mal que voix est aussi dure que la sienne. Et contrairement à lui, je me rapproche le plus possible, le retourne violement, pour qu'il me fasse face, je plonge son regard dans le sien, et ne le détache pas. Il ne baissera pas le sien. Je le sais. Il est trop fier pour ça. ma voix est aussi dure et glaciale que la sienne, mes yeux lancent des éclairs. Je sais qu'ils sont noirs, désormais, alors que les siens sont restés dorés, tout le temps, même lorsqu'il me disait toutes ces... horreurs.

« - oh, bien sur ! tu en a marres de moi. Alors quand je peux éventuellement t'être utile, tu me prends avec toi et dès que ça va mieux, tu me lâches, comme ça tu es tranquille, tu fais ce que tu veux sans personne qui te gêne ! tu es dégeulasse ! c'es tellement facile ! tu étais bien content que je sois là ce matin, non ? tu sais, quand tu étais complètement effondré, que tu te raccrochais à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait. Tu était content que je sois là. C'était bien aussi tout à l'heure quand tu a pu _enfin_ te plaindre pour ton _pauvre_ don, que tu souffre le martyr, alors qu'il te suffit de rester à l'ombre et dêtre tranquille. Mais non, il a bien fallu que tu te mettes au soleil, en sachant parfaitement ce que cela te provoque. Parce que de toute façon, tu savais que j'allais revenir, et que je verrais que tu es différent. En fait, c'était tout planifié. Tu voulais faire quoi ? toute ça, c'était pour me virer ? si ça se trouve, c'est juste un coup monté. Les autres savent non ? ils doivent bien se fouttre de moi, maintenant. ils sont là, autour de nous ? ils se cachent ? c'était quoi le but ? se servir de moi ? c'est pour ça que vous ne teniez pas à ce que je devienne humaine ? parce que je ne vivrait pas éternellement, et qu'au bout de... alllez, trente ans, je partirais, je ne voudrais plus rester avec vous, et je m'en irais. Sauf que vous avez été obligé de me transformer. Et Jacob ? et Renesmée ? ils sont au courant aussi ? eux non plus ne veulent plus de moi ? très bien. »

Je me rapproche encore de lui. je lis tellement de douleur dans ses yeux que j'aurais voulu m'arrêter il y a bien longtemps. Mais il devait comprendre. Alors, comme lui tout à l'heure, je prends son visage entre mes mains doucement, sans quitter ses yeux, et continue, mais cette fois presque en chuchotant. Son regard, si intense, me tord le ventre, mais je ne peux laisser mes sentiments interférer. C'est beacoup trop important.

« Sauf que ton beau discours, tu peux l'oublier. Tu crois que parce que tu as baissé les yeux, je n'ai pas senti ton hésitation ? tes remors ? je te connais, Carlisle. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je n'ai rien demandé, moi. C'est toi qui m'a parlé. Tu t'en souviens, au moins, de ce jour ? je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. A part il y a quelques secondes. Je comprends que tu veuilles te défendre, reconstituer ces barrières que j'ai fait éclater aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je sais que ça va poser un problème. Je ne crois pas que tu sais à quel point tu compte pour moi, Carlisle. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi, et j'ai toujours besoin de toi. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus que toi. je dépends de toi, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Je voudrais tellement que tu le comprennes, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. n'aies pas peur. Fies-toi à moi. Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, je sais que tu le fais. Mais laisse moi te... guider. Te montrer que tu peux vivre avec ce don, devant les autres. Tu aimes ta famille. Ta famille t'aime en retour. Ils ne te feront rien, ils n'abuseront pas de ton don. Ils t'aiment et te respecte. Et ça ira. nous retourneront vers eux, lorsque tu seras prêt. »

Je me rapproche encore de lui. ils est plus grand que moi, mais de quelques centimètres seulement. Je pose mon front contre le sien, et je l'entends soupirer.

« - alors, que veux-tu ? que je parte ? où que je reste ? »

Il me serre dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'il peut je crois. Il me parle, mais tellement doucement que je dois tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« - tu es ce que j'ai de plus important Bella. Depuis aujourd'hui seulement, mais c'est comme ça. n'importe qui aurait abandonné. Mais pas toi. toute personne sensée serait partie, sauf toi. je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir ça. je te jure que je ne le ferai plus jamais ça. je te la promets. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas, mais j'ai eu peur. Je ne te voyais pas revenir, jai cru... »

Sa voix meure dans sa gorge. Il n'arrive plus à parler. Je le serre encore plus fort, et il continue, tant bien que mal, sa voix se coupant régulièrement à cause de l'émotion. Moi-même j'étais dans un état similaire.

« - merci... merci pour tout. Merci d'être là, de me supporter, de me faire confiance, de me... de me montrer que tout... est possible. Merci de ne pas être partie, de me soutenir... merci Bella... si... si tu savais... comme je tiens à toi... si tu savais... »

Je souris, mais il ne pourra jamais tenir à moi autant que je tiens à lui.

« - pas autant que je tiens à toi » je souris, non, c'est sur, il ne pourras pas. Il se recule légèrement, et, comme dans le sapin, il pose doucement ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et me regarde comme jamais il ne m'a regardé. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'a regardé comme ça. tellement intensément, tellement troublant... je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est, mais c'est... gigantesque. Il me murmure ces mots, mais c'est comme s'il les avaient hurlé. Ils résonnent dans ma tête pendant un long moment.

« -jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne pourra tenir à moi comme _je_ tiens à _toi_. »

Je veux répliquer mais je vois ses yeux s'assombrir et devenir noirs... de désir ?... non, ce n'est pas possible. Et pourtant, je le vois qui rappproche lentement son visage du mien...

**Me trucidez pas hein ? sinon, ya plus d'histoire. lol**


	8. Chapter 8: y va ou n'y va pas

Bon, je profite de ce chapitre pour mettre au point quelques petites choses. Rien de grave rassurez-vous. Juste par rapport à ma publication. Au début de cette fic, dans quelques réponses aux reviews (peut-être par message privé, je ne me souviens plus, bref), j'ai bien expliqué que je menais de front 3 fics à la fois, mais que plus, je ne pouvais pas. La raison est simple. Je suis en train de préparer un BTS. Et je fais la formation par alternance. C'est-à-dire que je suis la moitié du temps en cours, et l'autre dans une entreprise. Comme je suis en apprentissage, je suis payée, mais le problème, c'est que je dois me caler sur l'entreprise pour les vacances. Finit les deux mois d'été pour moi. Cet été, je n'ai qu'une semaine de vacance. Et même si je l'adore, le métier que je fais est loin d'être de tout repos puisque c'est "espaces verts/aménagements paysagers". C'est-à-dire taille, tonte, débroussaillage, désherbage, mais aussi mur en pierre, pavage, dallage, toute la maçonnerie de jardin, fontaines, piscines naturelles, clôtures Bla Bla Bla. Donc, cet été, je suis tout le temps en entreprise. Le soir, quand je rentre, je suis morte. Je n'arrive plus qu'à faire que trois choses : doucher, manger, coucher. Et aussi grande que soit mon envie d'écrire, je _dois_ dormir. Il n'y a que de rares soirs où j'arrive à écrire, mais c'est assez dur. Ces trois dernières semaines, j'ai été en entreprise, et ce n'est que ce soir (09/07) que j'ai le courage de rester réveillé. En plus, pendant les week-ends, je fais le code et la conduite, en même temps, le samedi matin, et je dois repartir pour le boulot le dimanche en milieu d'aprem. Il faut donc, entre le samedi midi et le dimanche midi, que je fasse mes lessives, que le linge sèche, que je repasse, que je mange aussi, occasionnellement (lol). Et aussi que je dorme un peu. Donc, ah non, encore une chose. J'ai un rapport de stage à rendre en mars prochain et je dois en avoir fini les 2/3 en septembre. Donc je dois aussi bosser (parce qu'il est clair que si je n'ai pas le courage d'écrire des fics le soir, j'ai encore moins envie de faire mon rapport) donc, pour en revenir à nos moutons, je ne peux faire plus de trois fics en même temps. Au départ, c'était "déchirement", "changement" et "la vie d'un héros" (cherchez pas c'est une _Batman_). Maintenant que "déchirement" est terminée, je vais en reprendre une autre je n'ai pas encore décidé laquelle, dites moi si vous en voulez une en particulier). Alors, oui, en effet, les autres stagnent. Pourquoi les publier alors ? C'est tout simple. Mon ordi plante régulièrement, je n'ai pas de disque dur externe, don mon stock de fic est sur internet. Si l'ordi est mort, ce qui est arrivé il y a moins de deux mois, je récupère mes fics directement sur internet. Alors voilà. Là je suis vraiment crevé. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en moins de deux heures, tout à l'heure. Alors...

Enjoy ! Et merci d'avoir tout lu. C'est important que vous compreniez.

Réponse aux reviews (à ce propos, j'ai mis également les réponses aux reviews des chap 5 et 6, elles ont tardé à arrivé. Dsl.)

Galswinthe : ne t'en fait pas, je sais me défendre. Mais merci quand même. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin d'aide

nia1988 : alors la voilà.

Ananaxtra : *sourire d'ange* non, non, je n'ai pas vu de baisé. Tu en a vu en ou ? à là, à la dernière ligne. Ah oui, peut-être bien... lol.

Mrs Esmé Cullen : mais je t'en prie... c'est toujours un plaisir de vous amener au bord de la crise cardiaque...mdr

lili53 : merci merci... j'adore les coms comme ça.

Ally : mais de rien, et le voila le chapitre 8

Megara1 : bah oui, moi aussi j'aime cette Bella, elle est... vraie.

Tari Eledwhen : merci bien, vla la suite.

Méganne : merki merki.

neverland25 : merci bien dis, ton pseudo "nerverland", il vient de peter pan ?

**Chapitre 8 : y va... ou n'y va pas...**

_« - Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne pourras tenir à moi comme je tiens à toi. »_

_Je veux répliquer mais je vois ses yeux s'assombrir et devenir noirs... de désir ?... non, ce n'est pas possible. Et pourtant, je le vois qui rapproche lentement son visage du mien..._

Je sens à mon tour mes yeux virer au noir. Il se rapproche encore... et embrasse le bout de mon nez... seigneur ! Comment a-t-il pu ? Je n'ai pas rêvé, l'envie était bien là. Alors pourquoi ? Mais il ne me permet pas de lui poser la question. Il me serre à nouveau dans ses bras, et ne bouge plus, pendant quelques minutes. Je suis tellement déboussolée que je me raccroche à lui, m'agrippant à sa chemise, à lui, comme si ma vie en dépendait... ma vie, peut-être pas, mais mes sentiments c'est autre chose. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il me repousse avec l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment je peux l'aimer à ce point. C'est... je n'ai jamais aimé Edward avec autant de... force, de... passion. Pourtant, dieu sait qu'au départ, j'avais envie de lui... mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la passion en fait. C'était surtout de la frustration. Si je ne me contrôlais pas, je crois que je me mettrais à trembler. Je me suis fait des idées... non. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux, je ne l'ai pas rêvé. Le désir était bien là. Mais alors pourquoi ?... il a vu que je le voulais aussi. J'en suis sur. Alors pourquoi mon... nez ! A-t-il eu peur ? Mais de quoi ? Il n'y a aucune logique. Mais je veux savoir. Une fois de plus. Alors je me retire doucement de son étreinte... ou plutôt j'essaie parce que je n'y arrive pas. Il me garde serré contre lui. Mais cette fois je suppose que c'est pour échapper aux questions. Il doit savoir que je vais lui en poser. Je tente une nouvelle fois de me séparer de lui. Sans succès. Et, me sentant, sans aucune raison valable, prise au piège, je me mets à grogner. Il me lâche immédiatement, se recule de quelques mètres et me regarde avec un air mi-surpris, mi-apeuré. Il ne comprend pas plus que moi ce qui c'est passé. Au bout de quelques secondes, comprenant enfin, et vexée de m'être laissé avoir par mon instinct animal, je mets mes mains dans mes poches de pantalon et je baisse la tête en marmonnant :

« - désolée ».

Je l'entends rire. Je relève la tête pour voir un grand sourire moqueur étalé sur son visage... qui se transforme en tendresse pure une fois que mes yeux s'accrochent aux siens. Une nouvelle fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Sans méchanceté, je l'apostrophe.

« - tu te fiche de moi ! Pas gentil ».

Je fais une moue boudeuse et croise les bras sur ma poitrine, en baissant de nouveau la tête. En deux enjambées il est près de moi et la relève doucement. Tout en murmurant, il frôle de ses doigts ma mâchoire, mes joues, mon nez, mes lèvres.

« - jamais je ne me moquerai de toi, Bella. Tu me fais juste sourire. Mais pourquoi t'es-tu reculée ? ».

Ses doigts se promènent partout sur ma figure, dans mon cou, dans mes cheveux, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir droit à un avant goût du paradis. Je peine à garder les yeux ouverts, et finit par abandonner le combat et profiter pleinement de ses caresses. J'entends ce qu'il me dit, mais je serai incapable de lui répondre tant que ses doigts seront sur ma peau. Et je n'ai surtout pas envie que cela se termine. Mais, voyant que je ne réponds pas, il arrête, et je grogne de frustration. Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais qu'il sourit à nouveau. J'ouvre alors les yeux et me retrouve une fois de plus immergée dans les siens. Mais je ne peux me permettre de m'y perdre. Il faut que je lui réponde. Alors je le fais, toujours en marmonnant.

« - je me suis sentie prise au piège, laisse moi m'expliquer ! ». Il veut parler, mais je l'en empêche. J'imagine très bien ce qu'il veut me dire. Que jamais il ne me retiendra prisonnière, que je peux partir dès que je le veux, qu'il ne me forcera jamais à faire quoi que ce soit... mais ce n'est pas ça. « Je sais que tu ne m'obligeras jamais à rien. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé me reculer. Alors le... l'animal s'est senti emprisonné. Mais pas moi. Je voulais juste me reculer un peu, tu comprends, je ne voulais pas te rejeter. Surtout pas ! Je voulais juste... mais tu ne m'as pas laissé... alors le vampire a... et puis je n'ai pas pu le retenir... mais je ne voulais pas, hein ! Tu le sais ? ».

Mon dieu, je ne maitrise vraiment plus rien. J'ai soudain pris peur, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'en aller. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il le fasse, je le sais, mais, tout comme mon grognement de tout à l'heure, c'est l'instinct qui me guide. Je ne contrôle plus rien face à lui, et je déteste ça... mais d'un autre côté... mon dieu, j'adore ! Je me force à me calmer, inspire plusieurs fois à fond, ce qui, étant humaine, et même maintenant en vampire, a toujours eu le don de me calmer. Je lève la main, voyant qu'il veut parler, et reprends d'une voix calme, posée.

« - ok. Je dois devenir émotive avec le temps. Bref. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du. Je sais également que ça arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous. Ce qui est fait est fait. On oublie. On le range dans la catégorie des bons souvenirs et on le ressortira quand on se moquera de l'autre, gentiment, cela va s'en dire. C'est bon ? »

Tout en continuant de sourire, il secoue la tête. Il doit se dire que je suis irrécupérable. Il lève la main, et la pose dur ma joue. Je soupire. S'il savait l'effet qu'il me fait... mais il le sait. Car mes yeux, tout come les siens, sont toujours noirs. Aucun de nous n'arrive à s'éloigner de l'autre, et pourtant, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ose se rapprocher. Faire _le_ pas. Il n'est pourtant pas bien dur. Il suffit de se rapprocher, encore, un peu plus près. Et puis se pencher vers l'autre, et laisser le reste se faire tout seul... mais je n'ose pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix très nettement dans ma tête, ce qui suffit à me renfrogner. Et il le voit. Immédiatement. Il fronce les sourcils, interrogateurs, et je murmure.

« - s'il ne me reviens pas, tu mourras ».

Il ne comprend toujours pas. Mais je dois lui dire. Je lui dois la vérité. Cependant, je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça, au milieu de cette foret, de cette clairière. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que ça doit se passer. Et puis je dois lui reparler, même si c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Je dois savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. Et je pense qu'elle me le dira. Ne serait-ce que pour me faire peur. Je reprends, plus fortement cette fois.

« - je t'expliquerai, je te le promets. Mais pas ici. Pas maintenant. Nous devons partir. On est à un bon quart d'heure de Phoenix. On va à l'aéroport, on prend e prochain avion pour l'écosse. Arrivé là bas, on se trouve une petite maison. On s'installe. On passe un jour tranquille, à chercher ou on peut chasser. On appelle un coup la villa... si, on va les appeler. On est parti comme des voleurs, on leur doit une explication. J'ai honte de ce que je leur ai fait subir. De ce que je _lui_ ai fait subir ». Edward. Qu'ai-je fait ? Carlisle me répond, douloureusement.

« - Bella, si tu t'en veux, repars. Je ne t'en voudrai pas, tu le sais.

- non !! Jamais ! J'ai mal pour eux, pour ce qu'on leur a fait. C'est vrai. Mais si je devais le refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. C'est plus important de récupérer que de rester auprès d'eux. Je refuse de me perdre dans leurs dons. Et c'est plus... » Je n'ose pas le dire, et pourtant c'est le moment ou jamais, pour entamer doucement la discussion... le rapprochement. « _Tu_ es plus important qu'eux. ». Il ne répond rien. Je n'attendais d'ailleurs aucune réponse. Je lui prends doucement la main, et nous repartons en courant. Arrivé à l'aéroport, nous prenons nos billets pour le prochain vol à destination d'Edimbourg, qui, bien sur n'est que dans sept heures. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons tout le temps du monde. Nous ne nous asseyons pas. Nous n'en avons pas besoin, contrairement à d'autres personnes. Carlisle s'adosse à un pilier, et je reste simplement debout, en face de lui, à un petit mètre environ. Cette distance me fait mal. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me suis attaché à lui en quelques heures à un point qui ne devrait pas être possible. Ça devrait être interdit de souffrir autant de l'éloignement de l'autre alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres. Il a la tête baissé, alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer. Je ne peux rester sans rien faire. Alors je me rapproche doucement de lui, presque à vitesse humaine. Qu'il ait le temps de partir s'il le souhaite. Mais il ne bouge pas. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Il réagit alors. Il lève la tête, et me regarde. Son regard est... normal. Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Il a repris sa couleur or, banale, presque. Il est juste l'homme, un peu fatigué moralement, qui pense beaucoup, trop, peut-être. Et ses yeux débordent d'amour. Pour sa famille, pour... moi. Il n'y a plus de trace du désir, de la peine ou de la colère. Nous sommes deux personnes classiques dans un endroit grouillant de monde. Personne ne fait attention à nous. Alors, tout aussi doucement, je me rapproche et me cale contre lui, mes bras autour de sa taille et ma tête dans son cou. Je me sens invulnérable. Personne ne pourra me faire du mal, psychologiquement du moins, tant que je serai contre lui. Il est mon rempart, ma muraille. Je le sens soupirer légèrement. Je me tends. Je n'ai même pas pensé à un refus. Mais je sens ses bras, un autour de ma taille et l'autre autour de mes épaules, qui me serrent contre lui. Je sens également sa tête se poser sur la mienne. Je me détends et ferme les yeux. Si seulement l'éternité pouvait se passer comme ça. Douce, paisible, tendre, amoureuse... je sens mon portable vibrer. Un message. Carlisle ne bouge pas. Il ne regardera pas. Il s'en fiche. Et heureusement pour moi. Esmée... _"Ne l'approche pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risque". _Seigneur !Est-ce qu'elle nous voit ?

Voili voilou. Prochain chapitre 25/07.

Reviews ???


	9. Chapter 9 : révélations partie 1

**Coucou. Alors, je vous rassure tout de suite, j'ai oublié de dire une chose dans ma mise au point. J'ai dit qu'au départ, je m'occupais de trois fics en même temps. Maintenant qu'il y en a une de finie, je vais en continuer une autre. Vous m'avez fait part de votre souhait que je continue changement. Ce que je n'ai pas précisé, c'est que je ne stoppe une fic que quand je l'ai finie. Je continuerai donc à écrire ****"****changement****"**** et ****"****la vie d'un héros****"****. Je vais en reprendre une où j'ai posté le premier chapitre et où j'ai laissé tomber les autres. Je pense que je vais reprendre ****"****boite de nuit****"****, c'est la plus facile pour moi, vu qu'à la base c'est un rêve, mais ce n'est pas sur. Voilà. **

**Alors, je sais j'avais dit le prochain chapitre pour le 25, mais des problèmes personnels m'ont poussé à m'évader dans cette fic... voilà. **

**Ah, et au fait, je vous ai gâté, voilà un bon gros chapitre, avec une explication entre Bella et Esmée, des révélations à tout va... enfin, vous verrez ça. J'ai hésité à le couper... au début je n'en avais pas envie et pour finir je l'ai fait. Je poste juste les deux chapitres en même temps... ah, et ne désespérez pas, la découverte du don de Carlisle devrait arriver... mais je sais pas du tout quand. Je voulais le mettre au troisième chapitre et puis... les choses sont totalement parties en cacahuète. Lol. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Bref... voilà la première partie**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 9 : révélations partie 1**

_Je sens mon portable vibrer. Un message. Carlisle ne bouge pas. Il ne regardera pas. Il s'en fiche. Et heureusement pour moi. Esmée... "Ne l'approche pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risque". Seigneur ! Est-ce qu'elle nous voit ?_

Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Et que je trouve une excuse plausible pour m'éloigner de Carlisle. Même si c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Mais il faut que je le fasse. Il m'a senti me tendre, lorsque j'ai lu le message, et je dois donc lui expliquer ce qui se passe... ou pas.

« - je... il faut que je sorte un moment. Le... le sang est vraiment... c'est trop. Je suis désolée. »

Il me regarde, compréhensif. Heureusement. Il l'est toujours... parfois même trop.

« - Alors viens, sortons. »

... et merde ! Bon, il faut vraiment que je trouve une bonne excuse maintenant.

« - euh... je... je suppose que tu as entendu mon portable ?

- oui.

- eh bé... c'était... Ed. Et... il voulait savoir... si je pouvais l'appeler... alors... je vais en profiter pour la faire... maintenant... tu... m'en veux ? »

Son regard s'est assombrit au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Donc la fin de ma phrase n'a été qu'un murmure, et j'ai baissé la tête... qu'il relève doucement, tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« - bien sur que non, Bella. C'est à lui que j'en veux pour te mettre dans cet état... et à moi pour avoir provoqué tout ça. »

A ses paroles, je gronde légèrement.

« - tu as de la chance que je doive aller téléphoner, sinon je te ferais ravaler la fin de ta phrase ! »

Je lui souris, lui fais un clin d'œil, et m'éloigne de lui. Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, je ne sors pas de l'aéroport. Si elle est là, j'ai meilleur temps de rester au milieu de a foule. Pas que je pense qu'ils puissent nous séparer si elle me saute dessus, mais j'espère qu'autant de monde la dissuadera de me sauter dessus. Je recompose son numéro. Elle me répond de sa voix normale, douce. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« - oui, ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ? »

Je ne peux empêcher ma voix d'être glaciale.

« - ou es-tu ? »

Elle est étonnée. Sincèrement, j'ai l'impression. Et elle garde cette voix douce.

« - mais... à Forks ! Ou veux-tu que je sois ? »

Et là c'est à mon tour d'être scotché. Mais alors... le message... et... d'un coup je comprends pourquoi elle garde ce ton.

« - Le reste de la famille est à côté de toi ? Ils entendent ce que je dis ?

- Ils sont dans la maison, ce que je dis, oui, mais pas toi, je pense, ma puce.

- oh ! Arrête avec ces surnoms débiles ! Sort de la maison. Débrouille-toi. Dis leur que tu vas chasser, faire les boutiques, ce que tu veux, mais vas dans un endroit où ils ne pourront pas nous entendre.

- d'accord, à tout à l'heure. »

Elle raccroche. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, elle me rappelle.

« - Bella ? »

Elle a gardé sa voix douce. Je ne comprends pas. Elle semble... hésitante. Elle... est-ce qu'elle aurait juste eu peur ? Que je lui vole ? Mais elle était tellement... elle est devenue folle. Mais peut-être seulement de douleur. De chagrin. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Mais il faut que je sache. Encore. Toujours. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

« - pourquoi ? Esmée, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu sais bien que jamais je ne te le volerai. Il t'aime, et j'aime Edward. Ça ne changera pas. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Je la sens sourire dans sa voix, lorsqu'elle me répond.

« - oui, je le sais, mais j'ai eu peur, Bella. Tellement peur. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je n'y survivrai pas. Je l'aime tellement, si tu savais... je peux supporter qu'il s'éloigne, momentanément. Mais personne n'a le droit de me le prendre. Il est mien, depuis tellement longtemps. Il est une partie de moi. Nous nous complétons. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon. Dieu. Alice m'a dit un jour "elle sait mentir, Bella, mieux que n'importe qui. Et mes visions ne peuvent rien y faire..." je comprends maintenant. Elle a toujours parlé de la façon dont elle vient de le faire. Mais là, je n'ai pas cru un mot de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, et pas avant. Et pas les autres membres de la famille. Mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse. Il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un. Edward. Il pourra en plus lire dans ses pensées. Tout en discutant avec elle, je lui envoie le message.

« laisse moi quelques secondes, s'il te plait, je sors de... d'où je suis, il y a trop de monde, je ne t'entends pas bien.

- pas de soucis.

- merci »

_« Edward, je t'en prie, ne cherche pas à comprendre ce message, fais juste ce que je te dis. Esmée est au téléphone avec moi mais il y a un problème. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Il faut que tu la retrouve et que tu écoute. Elle est à une vingtaine de secondes de la maison, je ne sais pas ou. Fait attention, il ne faut pas qu'elle t'entende. Si c'est le cas, tout est fichu. Je vais essayer de la faire parler. Je suis désolé de te demander ça à toi, mais lis dans ses pensées en même temps. Prends quelque chose pour enregistrer la conversation si tu le peux. Ne prends pas le temps de me répondre. Préviens les autres si tu le souhaite, il faudra peut-être l'arrêter par la force. Vas-y. mais si tu pense que c'est trop dur, abandonne. Après, appelle-moi dès que tu peux. Ne te mets pas en danger pour moi. Je t'aime trop pour ça, mon ange. Je t'aime._

_Bella. »_

Je cherche quelque chose pour enregistrer moi aussi la conversation, si jamais il n'y arrive pas où s'il est trop loin. Je vois un groupement de journalistes. J'espère que personne ne fait attention à moi. Je subtilise un de leur sac, fouille dedans, trouve mon bonheur et repose le sac, moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard.

« - Oui, bien sur que je comprends Esmée. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Tu... voudrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ? Lorsque tu as du... la tuer ? »

Je l'entends soupirer. C'est vraiment une bonne actrice. Mais chaque mot sonne faux à mes oreilles. J'espère qu'Edward est là, vers elle. Et qu'elle ne l'a pas remarqué. Je mets en route l'enregistreur.

« - d'accord. Si tu y tiens... ça c'est passé il y a à peu près... 750 ans. Carlisle m'avait transformé une trentaine d'années auparavant. Nous étions une famille, avec Edward. Même si personne n'aurait pu remplacer mon petit garçon, il a un peu pris sa place dans mon cœur. Je vivais plus heureuse que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Et eux aussi, je le savais. Nous avons passé une vingtaine d'année tranquillement. Edward a décidé de faire un tour du monde, et a coupé tout les contacts avec nous. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec Carlisle, durant trois mois. Et un jour, sans aucun avertissement, Carlisle a disparu. Je n'ai jamais su où. Il a juste laissé un mot pour dire qu'il était vraiment désolé mais qu'il devait partir, qu'il devait faire le point. Trois ans plus tard, il est réapparut. J'ai cru que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Mais il n'était plus seul. Il est revenu parce qu'il pensait qu'il devait être honnête avec moi, et ne voulais pas que j'espère qu'il revienne. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de revenir vers moi, mais ça n'a pas marché. Ils sont partis, ensemble. Mais cette fois je les ai suivis. Ils habitaient dans la même ville. Deux quartiers plus loin. Un soir, il est parti chassé, la laissant toute seule. J'avais un plan depuis quelques semaines, déjà. Je suis alors rentrée, et je lui ai parlé. J'ai réussis à la convaincre de ce plan. Elle avait un don magnifique, manipuler les dons des autres. Tu savais que Carlisle a un don ? Hein, dis-moi ? Non, je ne pense pas, s'il ne m'en a pas parlé, je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait fait avec toi... Parce que moi, à cette époque, je ne savais pas... contrairement à elle. Il ne devait pas avoir confiance en moi. Alors je me suis vengée... de la pire des façons. Sais-tu également que son don ne marche pas seulement sur les humains ? Il marche également sur les vampires. Non, bien sur, mais ce n'est pas grave. Sache juste qu'il a le pouvoir de tuer. Alors, quand il est rentré, je n'étais pas loin, à l'étage au dessus, dans une des chambres. Elle s'est servie su don de Carlisle... sur elle-même. Elle a souffert les pires tortures, devant lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il l'a regardé se tuer. Deux jours plus tard, il est revenu chez moi, dévasté. Je lui ai de nouveau parlé, et cette fois il est resté avec moi, convaincu qu'il avait fait une erreur en se mettant avec elle, et qu'il l'avait payé le prix fort. Il a été également sur qu'il ne fallait pas en parler à Edward, que ça lui ferait beaucoup trop de mal, de savoir qu'il m'avait trahi. Voilà. Veux-tu savoir quelque-chose d'autre ? Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais te dire d'autre. »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Mais quelque chose clochait. La même chose depuis le début de la conversation. Elle voulait me faire avaler ses salades, mais je n'y croyais pas. Pourtant, je sentais quelque chose en moi qui voulais... qui devait la croire. Quelque chose de plus fort que moi. Toute cette histoire, ce qu'elle vient de me raconter, je sais que c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas senti le mensonge. Même si je suppose qu'elle n'a pas dit la vérité. Une idée se faufile petit dans ma tête. Je lui demande donc.

**Non, non, non, ne me dites pas que je suis sadique, je mets immédiatement le prochain ! Mais mettez une review à celui-là quand même. Merci.**


	10. Chapter 10 : révélation partie 2

**Bon, voilà la seconde partie, j'en ai bavé pour écrire la fin, je ne trouvais pas d'idée assez... bien, et vu que je déteste faire du bla bla (ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que je fais des chapitres de 1500 mots minimum que je me force à les faire, quitte à meubler, jamais je ne le ferai. je cherche jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose qui me convienne.) Et là j'ai un peu forcé mon pauvre cerveau... mais je suis pas trop mécontente. Ce n'est pas une des meilleurs. En revanche, j'adore la fin de la conversation avec Esmée vous devriez vous retrouver un peu... vous verrez, et, bien sur, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 10 : révélations, partie 2**

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Mais quelque chose clochait. La même chose depuis le début de la conversation. Elle voulait me faire avaler ses salades, mais je n'y croyais pas. Pourtant, je sentais quelque chose en moi qui voulais... qui devait la croire. Quelque chose de plus fort que moi. Toute cette histoire, ce qu'elle vient de me raconter, je sais que c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas senti le mensonge. Même si je suppose qu'elle n'a pas dit la vérité. Une idée se faufile petit dans ma tête. Je lui demande donc.

« - Esmée, as-tu un don ? »

Elle rigole.

« - bravo, Bella, tu n'est pas si bête que je le croyais. En effet, j'ai un don. Je... j'hypnotise, en quelques sortes. Mais je n'ai pas forcément besoin de fixer les gens. Bien sur, ça marche mieux quand je le fais, mais ce n'est pas obligé.

- tu... tu le fais souvent ?

- oui, cela fait plus de 600 ans que je le pratique tous les jours. Personne n'a rien vu.

- mais... Edward, Alice, Jasper ?

- ah, tu sais Bella, il y a au moins une chose pour laquelle je n'ai pas menti. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je vous aime, tous, plus que tout. Et j'aime Carlisle plus que ma propre vie. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre que j'ai commencé à le garder sous contrôle. Et j'ai fait pareil avec Edward, puis sur chaque membre qui rejoignait la famille. J'ai voulu arrêter, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas pu. La peur est trop grande. Alors je vous ai sous gardé sous contrôle. Je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais que vous m'aimiez pour ce que je suis, et pas ce que je vous imposais. Mais je n'avais plus le choix, Bella. C'est pour ça que tu vas oublier cette conversation. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère que tu me pardonneras... Bella ?

... ... ...

- allo ! Bella, est-ce toi ?

- oui, Esmée, c'est moi.

- pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

- je... je ne sais plus. Je suis désolée... je... je dois y aller. Je... je t'appellerai bientôt, pour donner de nos nouvelles... je t'aime Esmée.

- moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. »

Je raccroche le téléphone et soupire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son don ne marche pas avec moi, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Je me souviens de tout. Maintenant, j'attends l'appel d'Edward. Je réfléchis à ce que je viens d'entendre. Pas ce qu'elle a fait à Carlisle, non, j'aurais bien le temps d'y repenser. Ça c'est passé il y a assez longtemps, ça peut bien attendre quelques jours de plus... et surtout, je n'ose pas le faire. J'ai trop peur de réfléchir à toute cette histoire... oui, plus tard. Mais les dernières choses qu'elle m'a dites... elle était sincères. J'en suis sure. Et je crois que je peux imaginer le calvaire qu'elle doit subir. Voir tous les jours, et toutes les nuits, ceux qu'elle aime ne l'aimer que parce qu'elle les y contraint... en fait, elle n'en est même pas sur. Peut-être qu'en nous laissant être libre de nos pensées, nous l'aimerions autant. Je ne peux réfléchir plus, mon portable vibre, une fois de plus. "Edward call" je décroche.

« - hey ! Ça va ? Tu... étais là bas ? Et... les autres ? ».

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mais, étonnement, il est calme. Peut-être grâce à Jazz, s'il est là.

« - ça va. Nous sommes tous là. Jasper gère la situation. Esmée est partie. Elle est retournée à la maison. Ne t'en fait pas, nous avons laissé un mot comme quoi nous étions parti chasser. Nous avons tout entendu. Nous n'arrivons pas à y croire. J'ai écouté ses pensées, Bella. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Elle a juste un peu arrangé les choses. Elle a forcé cette femme à se tuer, et Carlisle à revenir vers elle, et à ne rien me dire. Mais c'est tout. Le reste n'est que la vérité. Je... je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Mais... »

J'entends une autre voix, derrière.

« - c'est notre mère. Nous l'aimons. »

Contre toute attente, c'est Rosalie qui dit ce que tout le monde pense. Et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle.

« - je sais Rose, et je pense la même chose, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne... nous n'allons pas l'abandonner. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. C'est Carlisle ma priorité. Et de toute façon, je n'arriverai pas à... rester à vos côtés. Ce... ce n'est pas votre faute, je le sais, mais je ne supporte plus de vois ma vie contrôlée, même inconsciemment, par vos don. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. J'aurais du vous en parler, mais je me sentais faible de ne pas pouvoir résister... mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. il y a des choses plus importantes à régler. On reste en contact, d'accord ?

- bien sur, Bella. On reste en contact. On te rappelle demain. On va tenter de surveiller Esmée discrètement, mais ça ne va pas être facile. Alice viens de me dire qu'elle n'a jamais eu de vision à propos d'elle. Elle va essayer d'en provoquer une. Mais rien n'est sur. Ça va aller pour toi ? tu pense en parler à Carlisle ?

- oui, mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Nous... nous partons en écosse. Pluvieux à souhait. De toute façon, on s'appelle tous les jours. Je... il va falloir lui en parler. Vous avez pu enregistrer ?

- non, nous étions trop loin. Désolée.

- ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pu le faire de mon côté. Je voulais te prévenir, mais je ne savais pas si tu étais déjà dans les bois, près d'Esmée. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elle puisse te découvrir.

- ok. Le principal, c'est que l'on ait une preuve.

- oui. Oh, et, dernière chose, je lui ai fait croire qu'elle m'avait fait tout oublié. Pour elle, son don marche encore. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il marchera encore sur vous. Essayez de faire le plus attention possible, tout en restant naturel... j'ai une idée ! Proposez-lui de partir à la recherche de Carlisle et moi. Voyez sa réaction. Si elle dit oui, dites lui qu'Alice a eu une vision de... l'argentine, où... de la chine, Carlisle l'aime bien, non ?

- ... ok, va pour la chine, surtout qu'il n'a jamais pu y aller. Je pense qu'elle y croira... mais si son don marche, si elle a des soupçons, si elle nous force à avouer...

- ne t'en fait pas, Alice, vous resterez ensemble, le plus possible. Vous ne devriez rien risquer. Ne stresse pas. Sinon elle le saura. Et ne force pas trop tes visions. Laisse-les venir. Si tu dois en avoir, tu en auras. Fais-toi confiance. Et Jasper ?

- oui, Bella ?

- tu va pouvoir gérer tout le monde ?

- je vais me débrouiller. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fait pire.

- Emmett ?

- oui Bell's ?

- tu pense pouvoir la maitriser si les choses se passe mal ?

- oui, et Jazz m'aidera, le cas échéant.

- bien. Rose ?

- oui, je ne m'énerve pas, je reste naturelle et tout se passera bien.

- tout à fait. Et surtout ne la sous-estime pas.

- ne t'en fait pas.

- ok. Edward ?

- oui, Bella ?

- garde toujours un œil sur ses pensées. Bonne chance.

- bonne chance à toi aussi. Je t'aime mon cœur.

- je t'aime. Je vous aime tous. A demain. »

Je raccroche en soufflant. Je retourne lentement vers Carlisle. Il me regarde arriver avec inquiétude. Je tente de lui sourire, pour le rassurer, et ça a l'air de marcher, puisque il me sourit en retour, et n'a plus l'air de s'inquiéter. Une fois n'est pas coutume, arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie de me retrouver une fois de plus dans ses bras, et tout oublier, tout ce qui n'est pas lui. Je le fixe, une fois de plus, et me perds dans ses yeux dorés. Je le vois écarter les bras, et je me blottie aussitôt contre lui. il me serre à me broyer. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il ne me demande pas. Comme... tout à l'heure, ce matin, dans la clairière. Il attendra que je parle. Ce matin... j'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours que ça c'est passé, alors que ça ne fait pas vingt quatre heures. Je ne sais combien de temps se passe... cinq ou six heures, je suppose, quand soudain...

_« Les passagers à destination d'Edimbourg sont attendus porte 6. Je répète... »_

Je me desserre de Carlisle, lui prends la main, et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'embarquement. Après avoir chargé nos bagages, nous nous retrouvons dans le long corridor, puis dans l'allé centrale de l'avion. Première classe. Nous prenons place, côte à côte. Je n'ai toujours pas lâché sa main. Je n'en ai pas le courage. Je me rapproche de lui, et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il se décale un peu, et je lève des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. il me fait un clin d'œil, et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je soupire, rassurée, et me replace encore plus près de lui. Je pensais qu'il allait rester silencieux, mais il me parle. Sa voix est douce, paisible. Il n'est pas inquiet. Il me pose une question. J'aurais préférer qu'il ne la pose jamais.

« - dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un enregistreur pour parler avec Edward ? »

**D'accord, d'accord, je suis sadique, mais vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps, non ? pourtant ça vous prend les tripes à chaque fois, non ? c'est bien, ça prouve que j'arrive à me démerder, avec le temps. Mais il faut toujours s'améliorer, m'a-t-on dit...**


	11. non, ce n'est pas un chapitre

Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Mais certaines personnes n'ont pas l'air de lire ce que je mets juste au dessus des chapitres de "changement", donc je me vois obligée de faire une mise au point à la place d'un chapitre, moi qui déteste (sincèrement) vous donner de faux espoirs. J'ai mis avant les chapitres 8 et 9 de "changement" deux explications, que je vais remettre ici. Oui, je vais faire un copier/coller, j'ai franchement pas envie de tout retaper. Merci de votre compréhension. Je poste cette note sur toutes mes fictions.

Donc, au début du chapitre 8, j'ai mis :

_Bon, je profite de ce chapitre pour mettre au point quelques petites choses. Rien de grave rassurez-vous. Juste par rapport à ma publication. Au début de cette fic, dans quelques réponses aux reviews (peut-être par message privé, je ne me souviens plus, bref), j'ai bien expliqué que je menais de front 3 fics à la fois, mais que plus, je ne pouvais pas. La raison est simple. Je suis en train de préparer un BTS. Et je fais la formation par alternance. C'est-à-dire que je suis la moitié du temps en cours, et l'autre dans une entreprise. Comme je suis en apprentissage, je suis payée, mais le problème, c'est que je dois me caler sur l'entreprise pour les vacances. Finit les deux mois d'été pour moi. Cet été, je n'ai qu'une semaine de vacance. Et même si je l'adore, le métier que je fais est loin d'être de tout repos puisque c'est "espaces verts/aménagements paysagers". C'est-à-dire taille, tonte, débroussaillage, désherbage, mais aussi mur en pierre, pavage, dallage, toute la maçonnerie de jardin, fontaines, piscines naturelles, clôtures Bla Bla Bla. Donc, cet été, je suis tout le temps en entreprise. Le soir, quand je rentre, je suis morte. Je n'arrive plus qu'à faire que trois choses : doucher, manger, coucher. Et aussi grande que soit mon envie d'écrire, je dois dormir. Il n'y a que de rares soirs où j'arrive à écrire, mais c'est assez dur. Ces trois dernières semaines, j'ai été en entreprise, et ce n'est que ce soir (09/07) que j'ai le courage de rester réveillé. En plus, pendant les week-ends, je fais le code et la conduite, en même temps, le samedi matin, et je dois repartir pour le boulot le dimanche en milieu d'aprem. Il faut donc, entre le samedi midi et le dimanche midi, que je fasse mes lessives, que le linge sèche, que je repasse, que je mange aussi, occasionnellement (lol). Et aussi que je dorme un peu. Donc, ah non, encore une chose. J'ai un rapport de stage à rendre en mars prochain et je dois en avoir fini les 2/3 en septembre. Donc je dois aussi bosser (parce qu'il est clair que si je n'ai pas le courage d'écrire des fics le soir, j'ai encore moins envie de faire mon rapport) donc, pour en revenir à nos moutons, je ne peux faire plus de trois fics en même temps. Au départ, c'était "déchirement", "changement" et "la vie d'un héros" (cherchez pas c'est une Batman). Maintenant que "déchirement" est terminée, je vais en reprendre une autre je n'ai pas encore décidé laquelle, dites moi si vous en voulez une en particulier). Alors, oui, en effet, les autres stagnent. Pourquoi les publier alors ? C'est tout simple. Mon ordi plante régulièrement, je n'ai pas de disque dur externe, don mon stock de fic est sur internet. Si l'ordi est mort, ce qui est arrivé il y a moins de deux mois, je récupère mes fics directement sur internet. Alors voilà. Là je suis vraiment crevé. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en moins de deux heures, tout à l'heure. Alors..._

_Enjoy ! Et merci d'avoir tout lu. C'est important que vous compreniez._

Voyez, j'étais même polie. Et avant le chapitre suivant :

_Coucou. Alors, je vous rassure tout de suite, j'ai oublié de dire une chose dans ma mise au point. J'ai dit qu'au départ, je m'occupais de trois fics en même temps. Maintenant qu'il y en a une de finie, je vais en continuer une autre. Vous m'avez fait part de votre souhait que je continue changement. Ce que je n'ai pas précisé, c'est que je ne stoppe une fic que quand je l'ai finie. Je continuerai donc à écrire "changement" et "la vie d'un héros". Je vais en reprendre une où j'ai posté le premier chapitre et où j'ai laissé tomber les autres. Je pense que je vais reprendre "boite de nuit", c'est la plus facile pour moi, vu qu'à la base c'est un rêve, mais ce n'est pas sur. Voilà._

Voilà. Cependant, au vu de la quantité de boulot que je vais avoir pendant les vacances, je ne vais surement pas reprendre de troisième fiction tout de suite. Je comprends tout à fait que les autres vous intéressent également, mais je vous assure que je fais tout mon possible. Et si vous n'êtes pas content, parce que vous êtes obligé de venir voir si j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre, eh bien vous n'avez qu'à vous enregistrer, et à mettre les histoires en alerte, comme ça vous n'aurez plus besoin de prendre la peine de cliquer une petite dizaine de fois pour vois si j'ai posté. Je m'en voudrais de vous faire faire une entorse à un doigt ! non, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste un petit peu énervé. Je rentre d'un enterrement, et en allant sur ma boite mail, je tombe _encore_ sur un message su style « tu n'écris plus cette fic, est ce que tu as abandonné ? Merci de nous prévenir ». alors, en effet, je ne suis pas en état de rester totalement calme. Je vous ferais remarquer que je poste cette note le plus rapidement possible, pour que vous soyez au courant de la façon dont je publie.

Dernière chose

SI JE COMMENCE UNE FICTION, JE LA TERMINE ! JE NE LAISSERAI JAMAIS UNE FICTION EN PLAN ? MEME SI JE PEUX ATTENDRE PLUSIEURS MOIS AVANT DE LA FINIR !

MERCI

Et si à cause de cette note, vous ne prenez plus la peine de lire, ou de reviewer, tant pis, je ne changerai pas pour autant !

Bonne fin de journée à vous.

Oh, et, au fait, j'ai l'intention de changer de pseudo. Ce sera Hannigirl (hannigirl39 si le premier est déjà prit).


	12. Chapter 11: détresse

**Hi hi hi, encore un... et le 12 suit... vous avez vraiment de la chance ! 4 chapitres en 3 jours... mais cet aprem jusqu'à vendredi soir, je n'ai plus internet. Désolée pour vous. **

**Bien, alors voilà un nouveau chapitre... encore, je sais. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, vous avez eu 4 chapitres en moins d'une semaine, ça ne va pas pouvoir continuer. J'ai **_**encore**_** oublié de vous parler d'un truc. Lorsque je suis en entreprise, je ne suis pas chez moi, et je n'ai pas internet. Là c'est le pont du 14 juillet, voilà pourquoi j'ai pu poster presque tous les jours. A partir de maintenant, ce sera seulement le samedi et le dimanche. Sur cette note joyeuse (lol), je laisse place au chapitre encore plus joyeux.**

**Vu que je publie tous les jours ou presque, je ne fait pas de réponses aux reviews, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Allez...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 11 : détresse **

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai soupiré depuis que je me suis enfuie, ce matin, avec Carlisle... wow ! Non, en fait c'était hier. Il est une heure trente deux. Enfin, un jour est passé. Et je n'ai pas donné de réponse à Carlisle, hormis «quand on sera installé, et qu'on aura chassé ». Il n'a rien dit d'autre. L'avion vole depuis quelques heures, j'ai perdue le compte. Mais nous devrions bientôt atterrir. Même s'il fait nuit, je vois très nettement... en tout cas autant que la propreté des hublots me le permettent, le sol, la terre. Nous survolons le Royaume-Uni. Et en effet, nous amorçons notre descente. Quelques instants plus tard, nous roulons sur le tarmac de la piste d'atterrissage d'Edimbourg, Ecosse.

Une fois nos bagages récupérés, nous "empruntons" une discrète Viper SRT10 noire. Je pensais que Carlisle serait différent des autres membres de la famille de ce côté-là mais apparemment, il aime tout autant la vitesse... et les voitures volées. Sa conduite, bien que tout aussi rapide, est plus fluide, plus... douce, que celle des autres. Il est concentré. Je ne pense pas que ce soit sur la route, mais sur tout ce qui s'est passé, dont il a connaissance. Pour lui, ça a été une journée très difficile. Surement une des pires de son éternité. Mais, même au plus bas, il a réussis à garder un minimum de... dignité. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne connait que la moitié de ce qui s'est passé. Nous qui avons tout le temps du monde, nous avons vécu en moins de vingt quatre heures ce que certains humaine vivent en plusieurs année, voir jamais. Une famille qui explose en quelques heures. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à vivre ça. Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du intervenir dans leur vies... malheureusement, ce qui est fait est fait. Et notre famille, si elle existe encore aujourd'hui, sera sans doute en miette demain. Chaque membre va en souffrir. Chacun à sa façon.

Edward devra assister à la destruction de sa famille, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Tout ce qu'il a connu en tant que vampire, tout ce qui fait qu'il est ce qu'il est, ce en quoi il a trouvé son équilibre, plus rien de cela n'existera.

Alice... le petit lutin, pour qui une des seules raisons de vivre était de faire rire les autres, sera anéantie par l'éloignement de tous. Sera-t-elle encore capable de sourire ? De rire ? De donner toute cette joie débordante ?

Rosalie, celle qui paraît la plus détachée... et sans aucun doute une de celle qui donne le plus d'amour dans cette maison... tout l'amour qu'elle n'a pu donner à cet enfant qu'elle désirait tant, elle devait le donner. Et c'est nous, tous les autres Cullen et Hale, qui avons eu la chance de l'avoir. Tout cet amour va partir en fumée, et sera remplacé par la rage de rester impuissante face à cet... anéantissement.

Emmett, le blagueur, qui est au fond un cœur d'or... la souffrance, l'incompréhension de "Monsieur Muscle", devant ces disputes, ce mobilier cassé, qui arriveront malheureusement un jour. Parce que je ne sais comment apaiser la colère de tous...

Jasper, dont on dit qu'il souffre tout le temps... comment pourra-t-il supporter la souffrance, la colère, la haire, les pleurs, la solitude, la douleur, cette sensation qu'on vous arrache le cœur... il ne pourra pas. Seul l'éloignement lui permettra de ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Esmée... je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus. Mal... Joie...non, ce n'est pas possible. Nous avoir menti, nous avoir gardé vers elle, elle nous aime. Elle aura mal. La mère, aimante, subissant l'éclatement de sa famille, de ceux qu'elle aime par-dessus tout... et pas sa faute... le néant. Rien d'autre ne l'attend.

Carlisle... je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer. Et je devrai lui annoncer, demain. Je le sais. Peut-être arriverai-je à lui faire parler de la découverte de son don... mais après... quand le temps sera venu... lorsque je ne pourrai plus reculer... Une fois qu'il devra apprendre la vérité... que ferai-je ? Je ne pourrai rien faire pour atténuer la douleur. Je ne pourrai qu'être présente... et rester impuissante.

Et moi. Moi qui en sais plus que les autres. Moi qui souhaiterais tellement ne rien savoir, vivre dans l'ignorance, ne pas avoir cette panique sourde qui m'étreigne les tripes, le cœur, l'âme... je sais, et je ne peux rien faire. Comme chaque membre de cette famille, je suis condamnée à subir la mise en pièce de la famille Cullen-Hale. Je suis... j'essaie d'être au-delà de la souffrance, au-delà de la colère, au-delà de la peur... je le dois. Je ne peux m'effondre, je n'en ai pas le droit. Seulement, je ne sais si je peux. Je suis à deux doigts de craquer, je le sens. J'essaie de me contrôler. Mais jusqu'à quand pourrai-je tenir... nul ne le sais, et moi encore moins.

Nous sommes arrivés sans que je m'en rendre compte. Carlisle a déjà monté les bagages, alors que je suis encore dans la voiture. Le petit cottage dans lequel nous allons vivre quelques temps est simple, modeste, mais accueillant, chaleureux. Loin de toute forme de vie humaine. D'un côté, les falaises s'étendent à perte de vue, laissant deviner à leur pied la mer, d'un noir d'encre. De l'autre côté, au-delà d'un petit jardin, une forêt, épaisse. Je peux sentir le sang des animaux d'ici. J'ai vraiment soif. Je sens mes yeux virer instinctivement au noir à l'odeur du sang. Carlisle me rejoint, et ouvre ma portière. Il fronce les sourcils. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à parler... pas encore.

Je sors de la voiture, et me dirige vers la forêt. La peur, la souffrance, la colère envers moi-même augmente à chaque pas. Je comprends que ne tiendrai plus longtemps. Je devrais m'éloigner, mais la perspective de me retrouver seule dans un moment comme celui là me fiche une trouille pas possible. J'ai besoin de savoir que Carlisle pourra venir, pourra me soutenir. Un premier coup part. Mon poing tremblant de fureur déracine un arbre, dans un bruit de tonnerre. Je me retiens de hurler ma frustration, mais ne peux empêcher un grondement sourd et terrifiant de sortir de ma gorge. J'aurais voulu rester le plus silencieuse possible, pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter, mais c'est trop tard. Il est près de moi. Je voudrais encore taper, mais je n'en ai plus la force. Je voudrais crier, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je voudrais pleurer, mais je ne peux plus. Cette douleur sans les larmes qui coulent est insupportable. Je tente de tenir, de me relever, mais mes jambes ne me répondent plus. J'ai l'impression de redevenir un peu humaine, avec cette horrible faiblesse qui me prend. J'aimerais être forte, me relever, le rassurer. Mais ce soir je ne pourrai pas. J'aimerais que la nuit soit le seul témoin de cet effondrement, mais il est là. J'aimerais tellement qu'il ne voit pas ça... mais j'ai tellement besoin de lui en cet instant.

J'ai vraiment envie de cesser de lutter, là, en cet instant. Mais je ne sais ce qui va se passer. Je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, dans un tel état. Seulement mon corps décide à la place de mon esprit, qui vient de rendre les armes. Je me sens m'effondrer, je sens Carlisle me rattraper. Je ne contrôle plus rien, ni mon corps, secoué de tremblement, ni mes sanglots sans larme, si douloureux. J'aimerais que tout se termine, là maintenant. Je ne suis pas forte. Je ne suis pas courageuse. Je ne suis pas celle sur qui on s'appuie. Là, en cet instant, je suis faible, lâche, et je me raccroche à Carlisle comme jamais je n'ai eu à dépendre de quelqu'un. Je voudrais qu'il m'achève, tout de suite, que je n'ais plus à subir tout ça. En un jour, je me retrouve anéantie, vidée. Le néant s'est emparé de moi. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Mon esprit, mon âme ont déserté mon corps... alors pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Pourquoi chaque sanglot me déchire un peu plus... l'enfer des immortels. La beauté, l'immortalité, contre un enfer de tous les jours. Edward avait tord, on garde son âme intacte... j'aurais préféré ne plus l'avoir, j'aurais peut être moins souffert.

Je ne peux plus. Je ne dis rien, je ne pleure plus, depuis plusieurs heures. le jour est levé depuis longtemps. Mais nous restons, tous les deux, sans bouger, lui assis, le dos contre un arbre. Moi assise sur lui, les bras autour de sa taille, ma tête dans son cou. Ses bras, un autour de mes épaules, l'autre caressant mes cheveux. Je n'arrive plus à penser, à réfléchir. Rien n'a plus de sens. Je recommence à respirer, foutue habitude humaine ! Je ne sais pas quand j'ai arrêté... ça n'a pas d'importance. Je bouge légèrement. J'aimerais rester comme ça, mais je dois reprendre contact avec les autres, et avant ça... lui parler. Je me redresse lentement, et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Dieu que ça m'a manqué... depuis quelques heures... je deviens dépendante... ce n'est _vraiment_ pas bon.

**Voili voilou. Ce n'est pas franchement une fin sadique. Voilà un bon gros pavé, j'en suis désolé, mais j'avais besoin de le faire pour la suite. Il rappelle un peu tout, remet en place les évènements. Et moralement, je suis dans un état déplorable, alors ne vous attendez pas à du joyeux dans les prochains chapitres je pense. On ne sait jamais, mais je préfère vous prévenir. (En revanche, il va y avoir beaucouuuup de câlins Bella/Carlisle, je le crains)**

**Et le prochain chapitre ? Ben tout de suite.**


	13. Chapter 12 : désir

**Bon ben, pendant que j'y suis, voici le chapitre 12. Encore pire que le précédent. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les arrêts cardiaques que je vais provoquer. Lol. Juste un tout petit truc. J'ai encore des problèmes d'internet, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster demain. Mais, pour que vous ayez une idée, j'ai écris les chapitres 9 et 10 hier (12 juillet) et les chapitres 11 et 12 aujourd'hui (le 13 juillet). Je ne pourrai surement pas écrire demain (14 juillet oblige), mais je continuerai cette semaine. Vous avez vraiment de la chance que je ne sache pas garder de chapitres en réserve et que je poste tout de suite. Vous vous rendez compte ? Si je ne postais pas tout de suite, vous auriez lu le chapitre ci-dessus dans... plus de deux mois... le 6 septembre. Donc...**

**Toujours pas de réponse aux reviews. Re désolée. **

**Bonne déprime... euh, pardon, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 12 : désir**

_Je me redresse lentement, et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Dieu que ça m'a manqué... depuis quelques heures... je deviens dépendante... ce n'est vraiment pas bon._

Je me relève, et il fait de même. Je suis à deux mètres de lui environ. Nous sommes face à face, juste debout... essayant de rassembler nos esprits, de prendre conscience de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble, je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose de cette nuit, à part la douleur. La douleur qui est toujours aussi présente. Mais il me prend brutalement dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui, comme s'il essayait de me transmettre un peu de force, d'amour, que j'aille un peu mieux. Je me recule légèrement, de façon à pouvoir le regarde. Ma voix est un peu rauque, lorsque je parle.

« - ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. De toute façon, il n'y a pas le choix ».

Je rigole d'un rire sans joie. Dur. Tranchant. Il me relâche. Je me recule de quelques pas. Mes mouvements sont saccadés, restes de la nuit. Je n'arrive pas à sourire, mais mes yeux lui disent toute ma reconnaissance. Sa voix est hésitante, lorsque, à son tour, il parle.

« - je n'ai jamais eu à vivre quelque chose d'aussi difficile que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. J'aimerais tellement... te tenir dans mes bras et ne plus te lâcher... ».

Je souris, et, tout aussi peu sur de moi qu'il l'était :

« - alors je t'en prie, ne te gênes pas ».

Je fais un pas vers lui, et tend ma main, qu'il prend, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Il visse son regard dans le mien. Je le tire doucement à moi, et, lorsqu'il est quasiment contre moi, je passe mon autre bras autour de son cou. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point il est conscient de ce qu'il fait, mais il entrelace ses doigts aux miens, pour mon plus grand bonheur, et passe son bras libre autour de ma taille. Contrairement à il y a quelques minutes, il est aussi doux que possible. Il est tellement... tendre, tellement d'amour se dégage de lui... je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais soudain, j'ai une envie furieuse... de... l'embrasser. Je gémis, et colle rapidement ma tête dans son cou, histoire d'essayer de reprendre mes esprits. Je sens sa main tracer des arabesques dans le bas de mon dos. Il essaie de me détendre, et pourtant, c'est tout le contraire qui se produit. Si j'arrive à contrôler mon corps, mon esprit est en ébullition. Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas normal. J'aime Edward... mais je me rends compte que c'est... moins fort, plus... fraternel... Oh. Mon. Dieu. Non ! Non, ce n'est pas... possible... je ne peux pas... ce... c'est... non... si, c'est possible, la preuve. Je suis là, dans ses bras, brûlant de désir pour l'homme qui est sensé tenir la place du père dans ma vie éternelle. Je gémis une nouvelle fois, et je le sens se tendre. Je tente de reprendre mon calme, et me détache un peu de lui. Ses yeux sont noirs... comme... non, ce... je ne pourrai pas résister. Pas s'il... pas ce regard... pas cette envie... ce... désir... c'est... non... je dois... non ! Pourquoi il se rapproche... Carlisle, je t'en prie, ne me tente pas. Je ne résisterai pas. Une troisième fois, je gémis.

Et je n'ai rien le temps de comprendre que je me retrouve projetée, contre un arbre, Carlisle me tenant fermement par la taille d'une main, et l'autre posée sur le tronc, a quelques centimètre de ma tête. Je ne comprends plus. Et je ne cherche plus à comprendre. Je n'ai plus de soute, cette fois. Carlisle a laissé la place au vampire, à l'animal. Le désir intense que je peux lire dans son regard est celui de l'homme, mais le besoin est celui de l'animal. Ce désir est réciproque, mais le "choc" a eu la bonne idée de me remettre les idées en place. Autant que j'en aie envie, je ne peux laisser faire ça. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie et lui aussi. Il y a assez de problème comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter... mais ce regard... ma raison se perd dans les yeux noirs de désir de l'homme extraordinaire en face de moi. Mais il a vu que je doutais. Et ce doute est en train de s'insinuer en lui. Il desserre son étreinte sur ma hanche, et j'en profite pour bondir quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, lui tournant le dos, incapable d'affronter son regard. Je murmure, mais je sais qu'il m'entend.

« - je... j'aimerais tellement... mais on ne peut pas... pas maintenant... je... ».

Incapable de formuler un mot de plus sans me retourner et lui sauter dessus, je m'enfuie. Il faut que je chasse. Un renard... un loup... un second renard... un lynx... un troisième renard... un deuxième loup... après je ne sais plus. Je n'ai plus faim, mais je continue. Carlisle chasse aussi. Je le sens parfois passer à quelques centaines de mètres... je m'arrête, le temps de regarder où il va, et pars dans la direction opposée. Six heures plus tard, je rentre à la maison. Il fait de nouveau nuit. Il n'est pas encore là. Je fais un petit peu de nettoyage, me change, et allume un feu dans la cheminée, le feu le plus important que je peux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va brûler, mais une vingtaine d'heure au moins. La cheminée est immense. Je m'allonge dans le canapé, en regardant la danse hypnotique des flammes, rongeant les bûches dans des craquements sinistres, mais apaisant. Le feu a toujours eu cet effet sur moi. J'entends la porte. Il est rentré. Je sais que c'est lui. Son odeur... non, nous ne devons pas nous laisser aller. Il ne bouge plus. C'est moi qui ai dis non, c'est à moi de faire le premier pas, désormais. Je parle doucement, sans nervosité. Ma voix est calme, apaisante presque :

« - viens »

Je l'entends approcher, à vitesse humaine. Je n'ai pas plus envie que lui d'avoir cette conversation, mais il va bien falloir. Je le vois soudain apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, le reflet des flammes dansant sur son visage de marbre... mais je ne dois pas penser à ces choses. Ce sera assez difficile comme ça. Je lui souris et reporte mon regard vers l'âtre.

« - assieds-toi. Il y a assez de place. »

Je ne voulais pas le forcer. Mais j'ai besoin de lui près de moi. Je me remets en position assise, pendant qu'il s'assied près de moi, mais ne me regardant pas. Le désir, bien que toujours présent, s'est atténué... peut être que se venger en déchiquetant les animaux aide un peu finalement. Mais même si le désir est moins important, j'ai toujours besoin de son contact. Je me penche un peu vers lui, et lui demande :

« - je peux ? »

Il ne dit rien, mais acquiesce simplement. Je me rallonge, en mettant ma tête sur ses cuisses. Je soupire d'aise. Je sens sa main dans mes cheveux, douce, tendre. Je ferme les yeux, puis, au bout d'un moment, je les rouvre et regarde à nouveau le feu. Le silence qui s'est installé n'est pas gêné, ni tendu. Il est juste agréable, serein. Je le brise. Nos vois ne sont que murmures, de peur d'endommager cette atmosphère bienveillante.

« - le feu a toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi. Les flammes qui dansent, le bois qui craque, les cendres qui se déposent peu à peu, le feu qui meure, faute de combustible... tellement puissant, tellement dévastateur, mortel pour nous, vampires, mais tellement... beau, attirant, imposant, parfait, sans faille, il consume tout sur son passage... »

Oui, beau, dévastateur, sans faille, consumant tout sur son passage, parfait... comme toi, mon amour. Mon ange blond, mon corps, mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme... tout pourrait être si simple... pourquoi... pourquoi faut-il que ce soit trop compliqué pour nous ?...

« - oui, il a le même effet sur moi. Dur, mais apaisant. Brutal, mais doux. Il en veut de plus en plus, mais il se tue en agissant ainsi... pourtant c'est sa nature »

C'est _notre_ nature, mon amour, c'est nous. Je voudrais tout de toi, je te donnerais tout de moi, mais cela nous tuerait. Ça tuerait la famille. Je voudrais tellement... mais je ne peux pas. Je ne supporterai pas de leur faire du mal. Ils vont assez souffrir. Je me retourne sur le dos. Je ne vois plus vraiment le feu, mais je peux voir son visage, perdu dans la contemplation des flammes. Il ne veut pas me regarder. Je le comprends. Je recommence à ne veux pas le dire. Mais je dois le faire. Pour le reste de la famille. Pour avoir un peu moins l'impression de trahir Edward, et Esmée. Je parle tellement doucement que je le vois tendre l'oreille pour m'entendre.

« - ce n'est pas possible. Tu le sais. Il y a trop de problèmes. La famille est en miette, Carlisle. Il va falloir tout reconstruire, se faire à nouveau confiance... je ne sais même pas si nous serons tous là. Les choses changent, les gens changent. Ils révèlent leur vraie nature. Des épreuves se dressent au milieu de notre route. Nous avons du contourner cet obstacle, au lieu de l'affronter. Il était trop gros. Mais nous nous sommes écartés du chemin. Nous avons suivi une voie différente, tous les deux. Nous devons en assumer les conséquences... mais je ne suis pas prête à faire exploser la famille parce que je... même si toi aussi tu... on a un problème. Très gros. Tu ne sais pas tout. Je te le dirai. Mais demain. Pas ce soir. Laisse nous un peu de répit... laisse le feu s'éteindre... alors nous parlerons. »

Il ne dit rien, mais de toute façon, je n'attends pas de réponse. Je me redresse, et m'installe comme la nuit dernière. Assise, sur ses genoux, ma tête dans son cou, mes bras autour de son cou également. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il m'enlace à son tour. Je tourne à peine la tête, juste pour le regarder. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le feu. J'y plonge mon regard à mon tour. Nous ne bougeons plus. Nous resterons ainsi, tels des statues, tant qu'il ne se sera pas éteint, profitant du peu de temps de paix relative qui semble s'être installer dans la pièce. Instable, mais présent tout de même. Les derniers instants de calme, sans trop de souffrance. Juste avoir l'autre dans ses bras, le tenir, ne surtout jamais le lâcher. Chaque seconde qui passe, j'appréhende le moment ou ces flammes ne seront plus... J'ai peur de ces mots que nous allons devoir dire... Je panique à la réaction qu'il va avoir... je suis terrifiée par ce qui va se passer demain. Mais pour l'instant, tout va bien. Alors... juste... profitons... tous les deux... de l'autre... une dernière fois... avant le chaos... le néant.

**Eh bé mes amis... que d'émotion. **

**Review !**

**Merki beaucoup **

**Et le prochain chapitre ? Roh, mais j'en sais rien ! Avant deux semaines en tout cas ! Avant le 26 juillet... vous savez, quand je devais poster le chapitre 9... Comment ça se sera le chap. 13 ? Lol.**

**A bientôt.**


	14. Chapter 13 : explications

Ok, alors, j'arrange encore un peu à ma sauce. Je sais que la première rencontre entre Carlisle et les Volturis ne s'est pas passé comme ça, et que sa transformation non plus. Mais on va faire comme si... hein ? De toute façon ya pas le choix. Lol

Le titre du chapitre reflète totalement ce qui se passe. Vous allez en avoir un sacré paquet. Et le chapitre suivant aussi.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13 : confidences**

Depuis quelques instants, le feu s'est éteint. Mais ni lui, ni moi ne voulons bouger. Pourtant, il faudra le faire. Nous ne faisons que reculer l'instant. Plus le temps a passé, plus cette envie de lui est revenue. Elle me consume de l'intérieur, sans que je puisse l'apaiser. Mais je ne dois pas. Alors il va falloir que j'apprenne à faire avec. Mais c'est difficile, si difficile... et si je pense à Edward, en plus de ce désir, je culpabilise. Et quand je pense à Esmée, j'ai peur. Même si je ne la sens plus autant... menaçante, je m'inquiète. Mais en aucun cas je n'ai moins envie de lui, de ses lèvres, de son corps...

Je me décale un peu, histoire de pouvoir le regarder. Il continue de fixer l'âtre, où les cendres finissent de se consumer.

« - bonjour ».

J'aurais voulu ma voix plus sure, ou au moins un peu moins tremblante. Il tourne son regard vers moi, et me répond.

« - salut toi. Ça va aller ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

- oui... je crois.

- ok... dis, tu es toujours d'accord pour me parler de la façon dont tu as découvert ton don ?

- j'attendais que tu me pose la question. »

Je me cale à nouveau dans son cou, attendant son récit. Commence alors la partie la plus facile de la discussion. Elle se fait à voix basse, comme si les mots, exprimés trop fort, allaient nous faire peur, ou nous faire trop mal.

« - j'ai été transformé il y a bientôt mille ans, par un vampire puissant. Son nom était Marcus. Oui, le Volturi. Je suis resté une dizaine d'année à Volterra, le temps de maîtriser mon don. Et oui, je chassai les humains.

Ça à commencé très tôt. La première fois, j'étais en chasse, avec le seul que je considérais comme un ami, dans la ville. Un vampire d'une trentaine d'année. Humainement il en paraissait quarante. Ce jour là était la saint Caïus. C'était la fête d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. Des cris, des rires, des hurlements même parfois. Mais tout était normal. Nous chassions, et il a prit la proie que je voulais. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, on repère un animal... enfin, un homme, à cette époque, et tu le piste jusqu'au moment où tu veux lui sauter dessus, et une autre te la prend, juste sous ton nez... Je n'avais pas pu manger depuis presque une semaine. A Volterra, nous nous nourrissons quasiment tous les jours. J'avais repéré une humaine. Brune, les cheveux longs, les yeux chocolats. Mais elle était au milieu de la foule. Elle a finit par sentir que je la regardais. Elle s'est retournée, m'a repéré, et m'a sourit. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était gagné. C'est rare d'arriver si rapidement à charmer une proie. Il m'a juste fallu deux, peut être trois secondes seulement... Je n'avais pas vu que Gaël était aussi dessus. Je suis parti dans une petite ruelle sombre, déserte. Bien sur, dans toute sa naïveté, elle m'a suivie sans se poser de question. Elle est arrivée dans la ruelle, se rapprochait de moi, à petit pas. Et je l'ai vu surgir, et lui arracher le cou. Je suis resté figé. J'étais dans une colère noire. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, encore aujourd'hui. Etait-ce parce que je m'étais laissé surprendre, parce que je n'avais pas mangé depuis trop longtemps... je ne sais pas. Mais toujours est-il que j'ai souhaité sa mort, de toutes mes forces... Je ne me rappelle pas m'être exposé au soleil ce jour là. Pourtant j'ai du y être. J'ai senti une douleur atroce dans ma poitrine je n'étais presque plus conscient, mais ce que j'ai vu... »

Il me serre plus fort. Je sais que s'il avait été humain, des torrents de larmes dévaleraient ses joues. J'ai envie de lui parer, de le rassurer, de l'encourager, mais je ne dois pas le couper. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il pourrait reprendre après. Je ne peux prendre ce risque.

« - Il se tordait de douleur, il hurlait. Je savais que c'étais moi qui provoquais ça. Je ne savais pas comment, mais je le ressentais. Mais personne ne faisait attention à lui. ce n'était qu'un hurlement parmi tant d'autres. Au bout de quelques secondes je me suis arrêté. J'avais trop mal, je souhaitais que cette douleur cesse. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour stopper... mais c'était trop tard. Il m'a regardé et a murmuré... tu paieras... et il est tombé en cendres...»

Il ne peut plus parler. C'est trop. Il m'a lâché pour agripper le canapé et le serrer de toutes ses forces. Si j'avais été à la place du divan, j'aurais été broyée, que je sois un vampire ou non. Je change de position. Il est toujours assis normalement, mais je me mets à genoux sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes. Nous sommes maintenant face à face, moi légèrement plus haute que lui. Je pose mes mains sur ses poings serrés. Il relâche petit à petit son emprise sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il se calme enfin, j'entrelace mes doigts aux siens. Je l'entends à peine, mais il me souffle un merci. Il inspire profondément, puis il continue. Il fixe toujours la cheminée.

« - je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis rentré. Aro s'est servi de son don pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Il a alors cherché un vampire avec un don qui n'était pas à Volterra. Un détecteur de don. Il a réussis à en trouver un. J'ai alors su qu'à partir du moment où je me mettais au soleil, je pouvais contrôler les cœurs des autres. Depuis ce jour j'évite autant que possible de me mettre au soleil. Cependant, lorsque je chasse, je ne me contrôle pas forcément. Alors je ne sais plus trop où je suis allé. Maintenant, je n'ai besoin de chasser que deux à trois fois par mois. Et je ne laisse jamais mon instinct prendre totalement le dessus. Que j'ai le pouvoir de m'arrêter si nécessaire. Voilà. Tu sais tout, je crois, si ce n'est que depuis ce jour, je ne touche plus aux humains ».

Il dit encore quelque chose, mais je ne l'entends pas. Il est épuisé, vidé, moralement. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait lui en coûter autant, mais c'est le cas. En même temps, ce qu'il a vécu... non, je ne sais pas tout, mais je ne veux pas le forcer à me parler de cette femme, assassinée par Esmée. Je voudrais ne pas l'être, mais je suis jalouse d'elle. Elle a su se faire aimer de lui, et même si j'en ai l'impression... je ne suis pas sur à cent pour cent que... mon... _père_... soit attiré par moi. Mon Dieu, cela paraît horrible dit comme ça. Et pourtant c'est de cette façon qu'il faut le dire. Pendant plus de cinq cents ans, je l'ai appelé papa, et voici que maintenant, je veux l'appeler...mon amour... mon cœur... mon ange... mon chéri... ou même ne pas avoir besoin de l'appeler, qu'il soit près de moi, que je puisse passer l'éternité dans ses bras...être juste heureuse. Je rouvre les yeux, que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fermé. Il me fixe. Il a l'air d'attendre une réponse de ma part. Ce que j'en pense, surement. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire...

« - je... je ne sais pas. Ce que tu as eu à vivre est horrible, et je ne pourrais jamais vraiment me rendre compte de ce que ça fait. J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour ça, pouvoir t'aider, mais je me sens totalement impuissante... tout ça me dépasse, Carlisle. Je... je n'ai pas peur, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Est-ce que...je ne sais pas... tu crois qu'en étendant mon bouclier, ça pourrait éviter que tu ais mal ? Je... mais nous ne pourrions pas tester l'efficacité du bouclier, c'est impensable... je... je dis n'importe quoi c'est ça ? ».

Plus je parle, plus un sourire se forme sur son visage. Et ce sourire, tendre au départ, est devenu clairement moqueur.

« - Bella, ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai perdu le contrôle que... deux fois. Je... la seconde... a été beaucoup plus pénible pour moi. Je t'ai dis que j'étais déjà partie loin de cette famille, deux fois. La première, nous n'étions que trois. Esmée, Edward et moi. Edward est parti faire un tour du monde, seul. Il avait besoin de se sentir libre. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était transformé, et, contrôlant son envie de sang humain, il voulait prendre son envol. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'à l'époque, il avait vraiment dix sept ans dans sa tête. Et une fois qu'il a été parti... je me suis rendu compte que ce qui me retenais près d'Esmée était mon fils. Je suis parti, sans rien dire. J'ai eu honte, et quelque part, j'ai toujours honte de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner d'explications valables, autre que je ne l'aimais pas. Je suis donc parti près de deux ans. Durant ces deux ans, j'ai un peu voyagé, tenté de me vider l'esprit et de me reconstruire un peu, en arrêtant de penser aux autres tout le temps en premier. Ça détruit à force. Et je l'ai rencontré...

Je suis déçue, je n'arrive pas à être aussi sadique qu'.

Je dis plus quand je mets le chapitre suivant, parce qu'il arrive toujours avant la date prévue. Mais en tout cas, je ne laisserai pas passer plus de deux semaines... et dans le chapitre suivant, il se pourrait qu'il y ait un... câlin approfondi... entre Carlisle et Bella... ou pas. Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi. Désolé, mais j'avais besoin de ma dose de sadisme. Et vous savez quoi, le prochain chapitre, il est là d'ici 2 minutes... snif, je ne devrais pas faire ça. Parce que vous ne me laissez des reviews qu'au dernier chapitre posté. Se j'en poste deux, je n'ai qu'une review... c'est pô juste... tant pis, je le mets quand même, je ne poste pas pour les reviews, je poste pour mon plaisir et pour le votre.

A bientôôôôôt !


	15. Chapter 14:tout le monde a ses blessures

**Ok, alors, challenge énorme pour moi en ce nouveau chapitre. Vous raconter la mort de June, mais du point de vue de Carlisle. Il ne fallait pas que ça fasse répétition de ce qu'avait dis Esmée, parce que ce serait ennuyant au possible. Alors j'ai travaillé sur le passage pendant plus de quatre heures, et voilà ce que ça donne...**

**Et non, pas de réponse aux reviews. 6 chapitres en une semaine, je peux pas tout faire lol.**

**Sur ce**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 14 : tout le monde a ses blessures**

_Durant ces deux ans, j'ai un peu voyagé, tenté de me vider l'esprit et de me reconstruire un peu, en arrêtant de penser aux autres tout le temps en premier. Ça détruit à force. Et je l'ai rencontré... »_

Je ne veux pas savoir la suite de l'histoire. Je la connais. Du moins, je connais la fin et ça me suffit amplement. Mais il a commencé, alors il va finir. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne rien dire, mais c'est primordial que je me taise. Je n'ai pas à m'insérer dans sa vie. Nous sommes toujours face à face, moi à cheval sur lui. Mais il refuse de me regarder. J'ai beau le fixer (et il sent très bien mes yeux sur lui), il regarde n' importe où tant qu'il ne se fixe pas sur moi. Et il continue.

« - Elle était déjà vampire quand je l'ai rencontrée. Elle... Elle s'appelait Jude. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la forêt amazonienne, lors d'une randonnée. Elle avait les yeux rouges, mais moi qui, d'habitude, m'arrangeais pour les fuir, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je ne l'aimais pas, du moins au début, mais j'étais déjà fascinée. Nous avons parlé, pendant des heures, le jour, la nuit, tout le temps. A ma grande surprise, elle m'a affirmé qu'elle était végétarienne, malgré ces yeux rouges. J'ai eu du mal à la croire, mais j'ai décidé de lui apporter un minimum de confiance. A la suite de cette randonnée, je me suis en effet rendu compte qu'elle ne se nourrissait que d'animaux. Nous avons voyagé ensemble à partir de ce moment là. Nous sommes devenus assez vite amis, au bout de quelques semaines. Le temps a passé, et nous nous rapprochions, de plus en plus. Nous nous confions tout, ou presque. Au bout de trois mois, elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait un don. J'étais étonné qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé plus tôt, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle devait être sure que je lui fasse confiance pour me le dire... comme si ça avait pu changer quelque chose... c'était déjà trop tard. J'étais déjà accro... enfin. Elle avait un don très particulier. Contrôler ceux des autres. Avec la particularité qu'elle n'en connaissait la teneur qu'une fois qu'elle les avait essayés, ainsi que de paralyser le lanceur. J'ai pris peur, pour le mien. J'ai longuement réfléchi, et pour finir, je lui ai avoué. Elle a alors juré de ne jamais essayer de le contrôler... Elle ne paraissait pas intéressée par moi, à mon grand malheur, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Alors je me suis contenté d'être son ami. Pendant un an et dix mois, nous n'avons été qu'amis. Elle s'amusait souvent à essayer les dons des vampires qu'ils nous arrivaient de croiser. Un jour, nous en avons vu quatre, aux yeux dorés, de loin. Ils ne nous avaient même pas sentis. Deux n'avaient pas de don. Le troisième voyait l'avenir, un peu comme Alice. Elle a voulu essayer, mais ça n'a pas marché. Il faut vraiment avoir une bonne maitrise de ces dons de medium. Le quatrième vampire... s'était éloigné de quelques centaines de mètres. Il avait prit une direction différente des autres, et ces derniers ne faisaient plus attention à lui. Il avait le pouvoir de contrôler le feu. Le don le plus destructeur, pour un vampire, tu te doute de la raison. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle a voulu le tester, comme d'habitude. Et à chaque fois, elle le testait sur elle ou moi. Elle ne nous avait jamais vraiment fait mal. J'avais, comme toujours, tenté de la dissuader. Mais c'étais une tête de mule. Ce jour là, c'était à mon tour de faire le testeur. Je l'ai vu se concentrer, laisser affluer le don vers elle. Elle avait du mal, elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle avait rarement besoin de se concentrer à ce point. Et d'un coup, j'ai senti que je brûlais. Je lui ai hurlé d'arrêter, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Une fraction de seconde de plus... je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. J'étais encore debout, la peau fumant légèrement. Elle a été terrorisée. Elle m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a demandé pardon je ne sais combien de fois. Elle... Je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait tellement, qu'elle ne voulait pas me perdre, que j'étais trop importante à ses yeux, qu'elle n'utiliserait plus son don, sur personne. Je n'ai retenu qu'une chose. Elle m'aimait. Je n'ai rien dis, je l'ai juste embrassée... ça a été une des plus belles périodes de ma vie. Deux mois et demi plus tard, tout était toujours parfait. »

Il hésite, parfois. Il a beaucoup de mal. Sa voix tremble au fur et à mesure qu'il me raconte leur histoire. Je m'en veux, mais je suis encore jalouse. Alors que je sais qu'elle est morte. Mais c'est vraiment plus fort que moi. Quelque part, j'aurais aimé être à sa place... c'est incroyable. En deux jours, je suis prête à me sacrifier pour qu'il m'aime... c'est très égoïste également. Je devrais avoir honte de penser à ça. Ma mort le ferait alors souffrir, et je refuse qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Mais je l'aime tellement. En fait, c'est peut-être mieux qu'il ne me regarde pas. J'ai tellement envie de lui que s'il me regardait, je crois que je ne pourrais pas tenir... à vrai dire, je crois que la question n'est pas de savoir si je pourrais tenir, mais si je voudrais tenir. Cela dépendra de la situation. S'il est mal, je ne pourrai pas. Mais s'il va bien, et qu'il me regarde comme dans la forêt... cette fois, au diable les problèmes, Edward, Esmée, le reste de la famille... ... et merde ! Voilà les remords qui font surface... c'est peut-être mieux, ça m'évitera de faire des bêtises, même si je ne le considère pas comme tel. Mais nous sommes encore en couple, tous les deux... chacun de notre côté...

« - Mais une chose me gênait. Je n'avais pas été correct avec Esmée. J'espérais qu'Edward n'était pas rentré, ce qui était le cas, il n'était même pas revenu la voir... c'est vrai que nous avions comme projet de voyager, avec Esmée. Je ne voulais pas les affronter les deux en même temps. June est restée en retrait, pendant que je parlais à Esmée. Elle a tenté de me persuader de revenir vers elle, mais, même si je voyais qu'elle souffrait, j'aimais June plus que tout au monde. Je me suis excusé, et je suis reparti, avec June. Nous avions trouvé un petit appartement à louer, quelques rues plus loin de mon ancienne maison. Trois semaines plus tard, il a fallu que j'aille chasser, encore. June n'en avait pas envie, elle avait chassé deux jours auparavant, alors que j'étais au travail. Je suis parti, tranquille, serein, comme depuis que j'étais avec elle. Lorsque je suis rentré... il y avait une odeur bizarre. Elle m'a dit qu'une de mes patientes était passée pour me demander un conseil. Et puis... »

Sa voix se brise. J'ai envie de lui dire que je sais, qu'il n'a pas besoin de me raconter, mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Il n'a pas besoin que je l'enfonce encore plus. Il ne le supporterait pas. Maintenant, il faut qu'il trouve le courage de raconter la fin. Je libère ma main droite de la sienne, et la pose sur sa joue. Il a baissé la tête depuis bien longtemps. Je lui relève doucement, et fais en sorte qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ce ne sera pas facile pour moi, mais je sais que je ne ferai rien. Il a besoin de voir que je suis là, juste là, et il puisera en moi ce dont il a besoin. Pas plus, pas moins. Il reprend, murmurant, maintenant.

« - elle a sourit comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. C'était un sourire moqueur, froid, tellement dur ! Elle m'a dit d'approcher, et avant que j'ai pu demander la moindre explication... je me suis retrouvé cloué sur place, par... je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu se concentrer, j'ai compris. Je ne pouvais rien faire, elle m'avait paralysé, et m'obligeait à supporter... ça. »

Ses murmurent se transforment en gémissements. Je m'attends à le voir s'effondrer à chaque mot. Mais il continue, encore et toujours, sa voix se brisant régulièrement, mais, son regard ancré dans le mien, il ne s'arrête pas.

« - lorsqu'elle a sourit, j'ai su qu'elle maîtrisait mon don. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pensé qu'elle voulait juste le maîtriser, puis me libérer. Mais elle m'a dit... elle m'a... "Tu sais à qui c'est le tour de tester le don ?" ... et elle s'est effondrée. Elle n'a jamais laissé son emprise sur moi baisser. Je me demande si elle n'avait pas réussis à la faire tenir inconsciemment, cette paralysie. Toujours est-il que je suis resté complètement bloqué, sentant cette douleur atroce moi aussi, mais souffrant bien plus de la voir se tuer ainsi, sous mes yeux. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qui me valait cette punition, car s'en était une, à n'en pas douter. Elle a alors parlé, entre deux hurlements... "Tu n'aurais... jamais du... Aban... Aband... abandonner Esmée ! ... elle... ne méritait pas... ça... ma... mort... te rap... rappellera... ce que tu ne... dois plus jam... jamais... faire"... elle est ensuite parti en fumée, tout comme Gaël... je... je ne savais plus quoi faire... je l'aimais tant... mais elle était partie... plus rien n'avait d'importance... je... je suis allé voir Esmée. Et je suis resté auprès d'elle. Elle... m'a aidé a remonté la pente, doucement. Lorsqu'Edward est revenu, une trentaine d'année plus tard, j'avais appris à me maîtriser, et à ne plus penser à elle devant lui. Et Esmée m'a... sauvé. Je m'en veux Bella, si tu savais comme je m'en veux... »

Je ne comprends pas. A son ton, il ne parle pas de June. C'est quelque chose de récent. Peut-être parce que nous sommes parti, et qu'il s'en veut d'avoir laissé Esmée seul... s'il savait... mais je vais devoir lui dire. Il va bientôt faire nuit à nouveau. Je vais refaire du feu, et le laisser encore une fois s'éteindre avant de parler, à mon tour. Mais maintenant qu'il a fini de parler, j'ose enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« - pourquoi ? » je le souffle plus que je ne le dis. Sa dernière phrase... qui m'était adressée... elle ne concernait pas June, j'en mettrais ma main à brûler. Il me regarde, comme il m'a regardé hier, dans la prairie, ou contre ce tronc, quoique... peut-être me regarde-t-il encore plus intensément, en me parlant. J'ai l'impression que ce qu'il va dire me concerne... je ne sais pas pourquoi...

« - parce que de nouveau, je me rend compte que je n'aime pas Esmée... et que de nouveau, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre... »

... ... ...

**Ouiii !j'ai retrouvé un peu de mon sadisme. Pas de câlin, et une dernière phrase... miam miam... oui mais non, je vous rappelle qu'au prochain chapitre, Carlisle apprend ce qui s'est réellement passé. Ou pas (je veux pas trop m'avancer, parce que la dernière fois que j'ai affirmé ce qui allait se passer au chapitre suivant, c'était pour la découverte du don de Carlisle, et ça c'est passé neuf chapitres plus tard. Alors..).**

**Enjoy !**

**Eeeet... review ! merci merci. Sinon pas de câlin. Lol**

**Ps. Je vais mettre le chapitre suivant tout de suite. Oui, encore ! Cependant, j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de celui là. Laissez une review... et avant d'avoir lu le chapitre suivant si c'est possible lol. Merci beaucoup de me suivre tout au long de cet histoire qui, je le rappelle, se construit totalement aléatoirement.**


	16. Chapter 15 :des blessures qui saignent

**Ok, alors pas de joie prématurée. Oui, le chapitre est un petit peu plus long, mais c'est parce que j'ai remis a peu près tout ce qu'Esmée a dit a Bella, pour que Carlisle comprenne. Du cou je vous entube un peu parce que j'en ai moins écris, en fait... je m'embrouille. **

**Je sais que c'est un peu chiant, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire sans tout reprendre (et encore j'en ai mis le moins possible... merci de votre compréhension (si vous ne souhaitez pas lire ces répétitions, je les ai mises en italique.**

**Chapitre 15 : des blessures qui saignent encore**

_« - ... Je m'en veux Bella, si tu savais comme je m'en veux... »_

_« - pourquoi ? » _

_« - parce que de nouveau, je me rend compte que je n'aime pas Esmée... et que de nouveau, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre... »_

Quoi dire, franchement ? Il me regarde tellement... intensément en disant ça que je n'arrive pas à croire que ce n'est pas pour moi, que ça ne m'est pas destiné. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ce que je ressens pour lui, tous ses sentiments... que je l'interprète mal, mais je n'y crois pas. Surtout quand sa main caresse ma joue, si tendrement... je ferme les yeux à ce contact. Ce n'est quasiment rien, et pourtant tout mon être est parcouru de frissons. Je rouvre les yeux, et vois qu'il sourit. Il a senti ce qu'il me fait, et il en est heureux, apparemment... Je me colle à lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou, mes mains passant et repassant dans ses mèches blondes. Je pose mon front contre le sien, et soupire de contentement. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, puis elles passent dans mon dos. Je glisse ma tête dans son cou, et y appose mes lèvres, en de tous petits baisers papillons. Ses mains se faufilent sous mon t-shirt, me provoquant de délicieux frissons dans tout le corps. J'en gémirais presque. Il cale à son tour sa tête dans mon cou et m'embrasse, tout en remontant le long de ma mâchoire. Je n'aspire plus qu'à une chose. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, son corps sur le mien... et en moi. Je rejette la tête en arrière, et ouvre les yeux, et, sans vraiment chercher à regarder quelque chose, mon regard tombe sur mon téléphone portable... deux dixièmes de secondes plus tard, je suis à l'autre bout de la pièce, m'agrippant au chambranle de la porte pour me retenir de retourner vers lui. Il ne comprend rien. Ça se voit clairement à son regard. Je lui explique, d'une voix vibrante de désir.

« - j'aurais souhaité ne jamais interrompre ce moment, n'en doutes pas un instant. Cependant, je t'ai dis que je devais moi aussi te parler. Et il faut que je la fasse, avant qu'on... après tu m'en voudrais trop. Alors, avant quoi que ce soit, je voudrais que tu me promettes de me laisser parler jusqu'au bout, de ne pas t'enfuir, ou laisser éclater ta colère. Je... je suppose que je vais devoir faire des pauses dans mon récit. Ça ne voudra pas dire que j'ai fini... ok ? »

Il vient à côté de moi, me prend dans ses bras, et me murmure.

« D'accord, je te promets, mais reviens à côté de moi, s'il te plait.

- Je... tu risque de m'en vouloir... je ne sais pas si...

- peut-être, mais en attendant, viens. »

Il me prend par la main, et nous retournons nous asseoir. Le moment de vérité est là. Je ne dois plus reculer... je ne peux plus reculer... je ne veux plus reculer... je n'ai que trop attendue. Il s'assoit normalement, et je me mets sur lui, mon dos contre son torse. Il entremêle nos doigts, et je commence à parler.

« - je... je ne sais pas par ou commencer... par le début je pense. Hier, lorsque je suis allé chercher nos affaires à la villa, j'ai demandé à Esmée de préparer des affaires pour toi, je me voyais mal aller fouiller dans votre chambre alors qu'elle était là. Elle l'a fait, et m'a donner le sac. J'avais pris moi-même quelques affaires pour moi, et j'allais partir... quand... quand elle a grognée. Je sais, je n'ai pas compris non plus sur le moment. Et puis elle m'a parlé d'une voix dure, froide... l'opposé de ce qu'elle est... elle... elle m'a dit... "C_e n'est pas la première fois Bella. Il sera instable. Il sera perdu. Il croira qu'il aura besoin de toi. Mais ce ne sera pas vrai. Ne t'approches plus de lui. Pas de contact. Pas de doute. Il est mien. Tu es ma fille. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde... à part lui. Si tu t'amuse à TAIS TOI ! Si tu t'amuse à essayer de te rapprocher de lui, je te promets que ma fille ou pas, je te dévisserai la tête de mes propres mains, sans aucune aide. S'il ne me revient pas, tu mourras ! Ce n'est pas sans raison que je te préviens. Il est parti une fois, avec... quelqu'un. Et il a failli ne pas me revenir. Ne fais pas cette erreur, Bella, car elle n'est plus de ce monde. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il m'est revenu. Il voulait retrouver un peu de stabilité. Si il savait que c'est moi qui l'ai tuée... mais tu ne le lui diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?__"__ »_

Il est... il n'arrive pas a enregistrer. Il a le regard vide. Soudain, il serre mes doigts à les broyer. Il a compris... alors je continue.

« - j'étais... je ne savais pas quoi faire... alors je suis partie. Je voulais t'en parler... mais j'avais peur... tellement peur... je t'ai rejoint, et je t'ai vu, au soleil... ensuite tout s'est enchaîné. L'enregistreur, à l'aéroport... c'était elle que j'appelais. Je devais savoir ce qui s'était passé, comprendre... pouvoir t'aider si j'en avais la possibilité... alors j'ai prévenu Edward et le reste de la famille. Ils sont restés discrets, mais, tout comme moi, ils ont entendus toute la conversation... »

Je lui sors l'enregistreur, et je le lance.

« - "_Ca c'est passé il y a à peu près... 750 ans. Carlisle m'avait transformé une trentaine d'années auparavant. Nous étions une famille, avec Edward. Même si personne n'aurait pu remplacer mon petit garçon, il a un peu pris sa place dans mon cœur. Je vivais plus heureuse que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Et eux aussi, je le savais. Nous avons passé une vingtaine d'année tranquillement. Edward a décidé de faire un tour du monde, et a coupé tout les contacts avec nous. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec Carlisle, durant trois mois. Et un jour, sans aucun avertissement, Carlisle a disparu. Je n'ai jamais su où. Il a juste laissé un mot pour dire qu'il était vraiment désolé mais qu'il devait partir, qu'il devait faire le point. Trois ans plus tard, il est réapparut. J'ai cru que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Mais il n'était plus seul. Il est revenu parce qu'il pensait qu'il devait être honnête avec moi, et ne voulais pas que j'espère qu'il revienne. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de revenir vers moi, mais ça n'a pas marché. Ils sont partis, ensemble. Mais cette fois je les ai suivis. Ils habitaient dans la même ville. Deux quartiers plus loin. Un soir, il est parti chassé, la laissant toute seule. J'avais un plan depuis quelques semaines, déjà. Je suis alors rentrée, et je lui ai parlé. J'ai réussis à la convaincre de ce plan. Elle avait un don magnifique, manipuler les dons des autres. Tu savais que Carlisle a un don ? Hein, dis-moi ? Non, je ne pense pas, s'il ne m'en a pas parlé, je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait fait avec toi... Parce que moi, à cette époque, je ne savais pas... contrairement à elle. Il ne devait pas avoir confiance en moi. Alors je me suis vengée... de la pire des façons. Sais-tu également que son don ne marche pas seulement sur les humains ? Il marche également sur les vampires. Non, bien sur, mais ce n'est pas grave. Sache juste qu'il a le pouvoir de tuer. Alors, quand il est rentré, je n'étais pas loin, à l'étage au dessus, dans une des chambres. Elle s'est servie su don de Carlisle... sur elle-même. Elle a souffert les pires tortures, devant lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il l'a regardé se tuer. Deux jours plus tard, il est revenu chez moi, dévasté. Je lui ai de nouveau parlé, et cette fois il est resté avec moi, convaincu qu'il avait fait une erreur en se mettant avec elle, et qu'il l'avait payé le prix fort. Il a été également sur qu'il ne fallait pas en parler à Edward, que ça lui ferait beaucoup trop de mal, de savoir qu'il m'avait trahi. Voilà. Veux-tu savoir quelque-chose d'autre ? Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais te dire d'autre._" ... »

Cette fois, il a réagi plusieurs fois. Il m'a broyé les mains plusieurs fois, et il a gémit lorsqu'elle a parlé de la mort de June. Je mets l'enregistreur sur pause et me retourne, le prenant dans mes bras. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette, mais c'est le contraire qui se passe. Il se colle contre moi, passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre le plus fort qu'il peut. Ça me rassure, j'aurais eu du mal a finir mon explication de l'autre côté de la pièce, avec son regard noir de colère planté sur moi.... mais le calvaire n'est pas fini pour lui.

« - Ce n'est pas tout, Carlisle. Je... »

Je remets en route l'enregistreur

« - "_Esmée, as-tu un don ? »_

_Elle rigole. _

_« - bravo, Bella, tu n'est pas si bête que je le croyais. En effet, j'ai un don. Je... j'hypnotise, en quelques sortes. Mais je n'ai pas forcément besoin de fixer les gens. Bien sur, ça marche mieux quand je le fais, mais ce n'est pas obligé. _

_- tu... tu le fais souvent ?_

_- oui, cela fait plus de 600 ans que je le pratique tous les jours. Personne n'a rien vu._

_- mais... Edward, Alice, Jasper ?_

_- ah, tu sais Bella, il y a au moins une chose pour laquelle je n'ai pas menti. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je vous aime, tous, plus que tout. Et j'aime Carlisle plus que ma propre vie. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre que j'ai commencé à le garder sous contrôle. Et j'ai fait pareil avec Edward, puis sur chaque membre qui rejoignait la famille. J'ai voulu arrêter, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas pu. La peur est trop grande. Alors je vous ai sous gardé sous contrôle. Je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais que vous m'aimiez pour ce que je suis, et pas ce que je vous imposais. Mais je n'avais plus le choix, Bella. C'est pour ça que tu vas oublier cette conversation. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère que tu me pardonneras..._"

Elle a tenté de me faire oublier, mais ça n'a pas marché. Et les autres non plus. Ils la surveillent. Je n'en sais pas plus... tout ça en un peu moins d'un jour... en plus de notre éloignement... j'ai eu peur... que ce soit trop pour toi. L'état dans lequel nous étions... je ne voulait pas t'infliger ça en plus. »

J'avais laissé ma tête dans son cou le temps que l'enregistrement défile. Ainsi que quand je lui ai dis ces derniers mots. Maintenant, je me recule, car il n'a pas bougé. Il me fixe... avec des yeux... noirs... de haine...

**Non, ne me dites pas que je suis sadique (si, faites le, j'adoooore !). Merci. Review ???!!**

**Et vous savez quoi ? (vous allez me haïr). A moins d'un miracle, pas de chapitre avant le 1 aout. Eh oui, j'ai une autre fiction en cours (la vie d'un héros), que j'ai abandonné depuis un mois, et je viens de recevoir plusieurs e-mails come quoi 5 personnes l'avait mis en alerte. Alors vu qu'il faut que je m'occupe de tout le monde... a dans 15 jours...**


	17. Chapter 16 : résister

**Bon... comme d'ab, avec deux semaines d'avances... en plus celui là fait plus de 2000 mots... écrit en deux heures et demi. Long... très long (l'écriture, pas le chapitre lol). Mais l'inspiration n'a pas eu trop de mal à venir. J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est différent des autres... je ne sais pas, mais il me semble plus... réfléchi, moins... guimauve... Enfin, vous allez voir. **

**Chapitre 16 : résister**

_J'avais laissé ma tête dans son cou le temps que l'enregistrement défile. Ainsi que quand je lui ai dis ces derniers mots. Maintenant, je me recule, car il n'a pas bougé. Il me fixe... avec des yeux... noirs... de haine..._

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, il me projette en arrière de toute sa force. Je me vois donc traverser un mur, me retrouvant dans la cuisine, et, en continuant mon vol, j'explose la table en verre de la cuisine et un placard, et finit ma course, après être passé par la porte séparant la cuisine des toilettes et avoir brisée celles-ci, dans une position qu'on pourrait qualifier d'assise, un peu sonnée, surtout lorsque, pour achever le tout, le réservoir des toilettes trouve intéressant de me rebondir sur la tête, se fracassant à son tour, et par la même occasion me trempant de la tête aux pieds. Je n'ose pas bouger. Je ne veux plus bouger. Je remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine et passe mes bras autour. Je l'entends murmurer depuis le salon.

« - non... non... je... ... oh mon... Bella... Belle... pardon, je... pardon... »

Je l'entends ensuite quitter la maison à vitesse vampirique. Il me faut une bonne seconde pour comprendre qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, je me retrouve à courir comme une folle. Heureusement que j'ai toujours couru plus vite que lui. Malgré tout, il me faut plus d'une heure pour le rattraper. Tout en courant, je lui attrape le bras et m'arrête brusquement. L'arrêt brutal fait que son corps pivote, beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que j'avais prévu, et même mes capacités de vampires ne peuvent m'aider à me tenir debout lorsque son corps de marbre percute le mien. Nous nous retrouvons tous deux à terre. Il se redresse et veut se remettre à courir, mais cette fois, j'ai pu anticiper et lui ai déjà attrapé la jambe dans ma poigne d'acier. Il me balance un coup de pied monumental en pleine face, qui me fait lâcher prise, et il se remet à courir. Je me relève d'un bond et repars à sa poursuite. Il veut faire sortir sa peine cette façon, alors d'accord.

Arrivé quelques mètres derrière lui, je bondis, et atterris sur son dos, nous faisant rouler au sol. Nous nous relevons face à face, à une dizaine de mètre. Il grogne. Ses cheveux volent légèrement autour de son visage, sa chemise est déchirée, d'ailleurs, il l'enlève. Elle ne fait que le gêner. Sur son torse, je découvre des cicatrices, vieilles, très vieilles. Du temps des Volturis, ou de ses derniers combats contre d'autres vampires. Nous commençons à nous tourner autour, tels deux prédateurs, un combat... à mort ? Je n'espère pas. Malgré tout ce que je ressens pour lui, je ne peux le laisser devenir un vampire fou. Fou de douleur, fous de rage, fou d'amour... fou d'un amour perdu. Je vois ses muscles bouger sous sa peau, à chaque mouvement. A mon tour, j'enlève ma veste, me retrouvant en débardeur noir et pantalon de cuir de la même couleur. Je jette la veste au loin. Je ne ferai pas le premier geste. Je ne balancerai pas le premier coup. Si tout peut se régler dans le calme, tant mieux. Mais je n'ai guère d'espoir. Comme pour approuver mes réflexions, il se jette sur moi. J'ai le temps de l'esquiver et de me retourner, pour être à nouveau en face de lui. Il roule sur lui même et se relève, ses mèches blondes retombant avec grâce sur son front et dans ses yeux. Il les détourne d'un mouvement de tête. Il ressemble à un félin, comme ça, dans cette position d'attaque, chaque muscle tendu. Il se jette sur moi à nouveau, plus rapidement, et cette fois, pas question de me détourner. Je pare son coup de poing, un premier coup de pied, mais le second poing me cueille à l'estomac et me soulève de terre. J'en profite pour me redresser et, toujours en l'air, je lui envoie mon pied dans la gorge. Il titube à peine, et me renvoie son pied. Je sens ma rotule droite plier, plier... mais ne pas craquer. Je suis encore entière. Prise de je ne sais quelle impulsion, je me jette à mon tour sur lui. Il est surpris et n'a pas le temps de répliquer. Je l'ai ceinturé, bloquant son bassin, et tenant ses poignets dans mes mains au sol, au dessus de sa tête. Mais je n'ai pas sa force, ni son entraînement. Je ne sais comment, il me renverse, et je me retrouve à mon tour au sol, sous lui, dans la même position que lui il y a une fraction de seconde, allongés de tout mon long, les mains emprisonnées dans les siennes, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Tout d'un coup tout à changé. Nous ne combattons plus contre l'autre, mais contre notre envie de l'autre. Je ne peux empêcher l'animal, le désir, l'instinct, en moi, de grogner d'être ainsi retenu. Mais le combat n'est pas totalement oublié. A mon grognement, Carlisle reprend ses esprits petit à petit. Soudain, il se relève et me projette contre un arbre. Je me retourne et prend appui sur cet arbre pour lui sauter dessus, mais il esquive, et nous nous retrouvons comme au départ, à se tourner autour.

Je tente de le calmer, en abandonnant ma position d'attaque, pour me relever, baisser la tête et me reculer de deux pas. Ainsi, je lui montre que je ne veux plus me battre, qu'il a gagné. Je me soumets, j'accepte la défaite. Ça me fait mal, l'animal en moi se révolte devant tant de lâcheté. Mais si ça peut marcher, alors cela aura valu la peine. Je ne peux pas franchement dire que ça a marché, puisqu'il repart en courant. Pour la troisième fois, je pars à sa poursuite. Cette fois, je n'essaie pas de l'arrêter. Je ne lui saute pas dessus. Il veut courir loin, fuir, et bien soit. En quelques heures, je vois défiler des centaines de kilomètres. Et comme l'écosse n'est pas si grande que ça, nous nous retrouvons vite devant des alaises monumentales. Quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, la mer déchaînée vient se fracasser sur les rocher, puis repart tranquillement, pour revenir... inlassablement. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, mais Carlisle s'est arrêté. Je manque de lui rentrer dedans. Il s'accroupit, puis il saute... je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je sais que nous sommes immortels mais... une telle hauteur... c'est de la folie. Je sais qu'il existe certains cas où des vampires trop blessés, les os trop broyés, ne peuvent guérir et meurent à petit feu. Je n'ose regarder en bas, mais je dois le faire. Je me penche, et le voit qui se relève. Dans une sorte d'état second, je saute à mon tour. Je me réceptionne tant bien que mal. Mais je n'ai aucune égratignure... enfin je crois. Je me redresse et fait face à Carlisle... qui grimace. En le regardant un peu plus attentivement, je remarque que son épaule droite est plus basse que la gauche. Elle est démise. Je fais un pas en sa direction et demande :

« - je peux ? »

Il me fait signe oui de la tête, et je comble l'espace entre nous. Je ne suis toujours pas sorti de cet état légèrement léthargique. Sans préavis, je remets son épaule en place. Il ne peut empêcher à un gémissement de douleur de franchir ses lèvres. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais ce son me ramène à la réalité. Je regarde le haut de la falaise, et prend vraiment conscience de ce qu'il a fait. Mon bras part si soudainement et avec une telle force qu'il ne peut l'éviter et se prend une gifle monumentale qui l'envoie valser quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Un peu secoué, il secoue la tête, avant de me regarder totalement éberlué que j'aie pu faire ça.

« - mais... pourquoi ? »

Il se moque de moi ??? Ok. Bella, reste calme, reste calme

« - tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Si l'un de nous s'était vraiment mal réceptionné ?

- je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre »

... ok... ok... respire, respire... lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, le volume de ma voix est impressionnant. Je crie comme jamais je n'ai crié. Mais là, il m'a vraiment mis hors de moi.

« - non mais ça va pas ! Tu voulais quoi ? T'exploser sur ces rochers ? Et puis quoi ? Passer des heures à souffrir en attendant gentiment que la mort vienne te chercher ? Eh ben c'est con, parce que tu t'es lamentablement planté. Mais remarque, recommence ! Allez quoi, tu en as pour deux secondes à remonter ! Vas-y... qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y... allez ! Non ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est quoi la différence maintenant ? Je suis là ? Nooon ! Tu n'en a strictement rien à foutre ! Alors... POURQUOI ! TU CHERCHE QUOI ? A FUIR ? QUOI QUE TU FASSES, CA NE CHANGERA RIEN !! TU N'AS QU'UN CHOIX, SI CE N'EST AFFRONTER TOUT CA. Il n'y a pas de solution. À part tenir, encore, toujours. Garder la tête levée, ne surtout pas la baisser. Parce que si tu la baisse... ce sera foutu. Tu ne dois pas abandonner Carlisle... bats toi !»

Il n'a pas bougé, il n'a pas parlé. Il se contentait de me regarder. Cependant, lorsque j'ai vraiment élevé la voix, quelque chose a changé dans son regard. Une lueur de douleur... Cela prouve qu'il m'a écouté au moins. Mais maintenant, il est retombé dans cet état de... vide, de néant. Je m'approche un peu.

« - réponds-moi ! »

Mais il ne le fait pas, se contentant de rester dans cette position. La statue de marbre s'est figée.

« - REPONDS-MOI !!! »

Toujours rien. Alors je me précipite sur lui, le prend par les épaules et le secoue de toutes mes force, dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un temps, il s'effondre. Je le suis. Nous sommes à genoux, dans le sable blanc. Il me murmure une litanie d'excuses.

« - pardon, pardon Belle. Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie ! Pardon. Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi... mais ça me fais peur... tellement peur... et j'ai tellement mal... je suis désolé, Bella. Pardon. Pardon

- tu n'a rien à te faire pardonner. Mais lève-toi ! Ne reste pas comme ça. Bats-toi ! Debout !

- pourquoi ? Je n'en ai plus envie... plus le courage... »

Je vois rouge à nouveau. Je me relève, et le relève d'une main. Il est maintenant debout, face à moi. Je pose mon index sur sa poitrine pour appuyer mes propos. je crie de nouveau. J'hurle même, par moments.

« - pour... quoi ?? Pourquoi te battre ? Tu n'as donc plus rien, plus personne qui ne trouve grâce à tes yeux ? Esmée t'as trompé ! Soit. Mais elle nous a TOUS TROMPE !! Nous en souffrons tous ! Tous ceux que tu aimais ! Tu t'en rappelle au moins ? Edward ! Emmett ! Jasper ! Alice ! Rosalie ! MOI ! TU TE RAPPELLES DE MOI AU MOINS ? Ou tu t'en fous, complètement ? Tu veux tout abandonner ? Tout laisser tomber maintenant ? NON ! C'est trop facile ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je... »

Il me coupe, sa voix est tranchante.

« - non, tu ne sais pas

- SI JE SAIS ! ... ... AU CAS OU TU L'AURAIS OUBLIE, VOUS M'AVEZ TOUS ABANDONNE ! TOUS, SANS EXCEPTION ! J'ETAIS ENCORE HUMAINE, MES SOUVENIRS SONT FLOUS MAIS JE SENS ENCORE CETTE DOULEUR ! CE FROID QUI S'INSINUE EN TOI ! CETTE RAGE, CETTE HAINE QUE TU VOUDRAIS EPROUVER MAIS QUE TU ES INCAPABLE DE RESSENTIR ! CE SERAIT PLUS FACILE DE HAÏR ! MAIS NOUS NE SOMMES PAS COME ÇA ! TU TE SENS SI MAL ! TU VOUDRAIS QUE TOUT S'ARRETE, MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! TU VOUDRAIS RECOMMENCER, MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS NON PLUS ! TU VOUDRAIS QUE CE NE SOIT QU'UN CAUCHEMAR, MAIS C'EST REEL. ET TOUS LES JOURS, CHAQUE INSTANT, CHAQUE SECONDE TU DOIS Y FAIRE FACE. TOUTE CETTE DOULEUR ! TOUTE CETTE PEINE ! AU FOND DE TOI, TU SAIS QUE TU NE PEUX PAS FUIR. ALORS TOUT CE QUI TE RESTE, C'EST D'AFFRONTER CETTE SOUFFRANCE ET DE FAIRE UN CHOIX. EN FAIT, IL Y EN A DEUX. SE BATTRE, OU MOURIR. MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR. TROP DE GENS T'AIME. TA FAMILLE ! TES ENFANTS ! MOI ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LAISSER TOMBER ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE NOUS LAISSER. De me laisser... »

Ma voix se brise... je tombe à genoux, devant lui... qui ne fait aucun geste... en fait si... mais pour se détourner de moi, et marcher, s'en aller...... loin de ceux qui l'aime... loin de moi...

**Ouf ! J'ai cru que jamais je n'allais arriver au bout. Je vous en supplie, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma scène du petit combat, et du... pétage de câble de Bell !**

**Alors une fois de plus, je vous laisse sur votre faim... mais que diriez-vous si je vous dis qu'un lemon approche ??? Ah ah, je vous vois baver d'ici... mais... Je n'ai pas dis entre qui et qui... mouhahaha... **

**Prochain chapitre... ??? vendredi ? mouai... pt'être. Bonne semaine.**

**REVIEW !!! (ah oui, faites péter ! je veux être à 100 reviews demain (lundi) soir !)**

**Merci.**


	18. Chapter 17 : accepter

**Ah ah ! Je ne devrais vraiment pas vous gâter autant. 4 chapitres en un week-end... enfin, je me perds dans cette fiction pour oublier un peu mes malheurs.**

**Alors, ce chapitre est pour les fanas de guimauve, de trucs dégoulinants de bons sentiments etc. etc. **

**Non, toujours pas de réponse aux reviews. Il est présentement minuit 25, et demain... enfin, tout à l'heure, il faut que je me lève à 6heures. Bonne nuit à tous et à toutes.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 17 : accepter**

_! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LAISSER TOMBER ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE NOUS LAISSER. De me laisser... »_

_Ma voix se brise... je tombe à genoux, devant lui... qui ne fait aucun geste... en fait si... mais pour se détourner de moi, et marcher, s'en aller...... loin de ceux qui l'aime... loin de moi..._

Il s'en va, il marche, à vitesse humaine... Non. Non. Jamais ! Plus jamais ! Je hurle de toute la force de mes poumons. Je le distingue à peine, maintenant, sur cette plage qui s'étend aussi loin que je puisse voir.

« - ALORS TU VAS FAIRE COMME LUI ? M'ABANDONNER ! ME LAISSER TOMBER ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET ? QU'ON JETTE UNE FOIS QU'ON EN A MARRE ! TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS ME LAISSER FAIRE, CETTE FOIS ? JAMAIS ! JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS. »

Je me relève et le rejoins en trois dixièmes de seconde. Je le prends par les épaules, que je serre à en faire pâlir encore plus les phalanges de mes doigts déjà couleur craie. Cette fois je joue le tout pour le tout. Si, comme il m'a semblé, il tient vraiment à moi, j'ai une chance de le récupérer.

« - tu estime donc que je n'en vaut pas la peine. Je ne suis pas assez intéressante. Je ne...

- arrête ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

- non ! Je ne sais rien ! Tu ne me dis rien ! Je dois juste deviner ! Comment dois-je faire ? Que... que suis-je pour toi ? Est-ce que... à quel point tiens-tu à moi ? Je ne sais pas... je ne comprends pas... un moment, tu es là, vers moi, proche... trop proche pour ta position de... père, et à d'autres je ne suis... rien

- jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais tu ne seras rien pour toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je ne sais pas comment agir envers toi, avec toi. Je ne devrais pas ! Je... »

Il se stoppe. Il a peur. Peur de le dire. Ce serait tout de même plus simple.

« - dis-le !

- non, je t'en prie, comprends moi, c'est assez difficile comme ça !

- c'est faux ! Ce ne sera peut-être pas plus facile après, mais ce ne sera certainement pas plus difficile ! Assume !

- et toi ? Tu assume, peut-être ? C'est bien beau de me dire de parler, mais toi ? Hein ! Fais le, toi, qui est tellement sure de toi ! »

Je savais que ce moment arriverait. Je ne peux reculer. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas le faire fuir.

« - non mais c'est pas vrai ! mais attends ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne vais pas oser le dire ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne dirai pas que je t'aime comme une folle! Je suis complètement amoureuse de toi ! Et toute cette histoire me rend malade ! J'en crève de te voir comme ça, malheureux, avoir si mal, cette douleur, que je connais si bien ! Je voudrais tellement te l'éviter, ou en prendre une partie, aussi infime soit elle ! Trois jours ! Seulement ! Et toute ma vie à changer ! Tout à basculé ! J'ai perdu tous mes repères ! Mon univers tourne autour de toi désormais, et je ne peux l'empêcher ! Tu crois que je suis à l'aise ? Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi, avec Edward ? Jamais je ne le trahirai ! Jamais ! je serai honnête avec lui, comme il l'a toujours été avec moi, même s'il n'a pas toujours fait les bons choix. Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas d'avoir à lui faire subir ça ? ... »

Je ne voulais pas, mais il doit comprendre, maintenant. Il n'y a plus de temps, il doit faire son choix. Et bien sur, je le pousserai à faire celui que j'estime bon. Si en plus de toutes ces histoires, il y a un mort, la famille ne s'en relèvera pas... déjà qu'elle est bien ébranlée... je reprends, d'une voix douce, cette fois.

« - Mais si tu es à mes côtés, je sais que ça ira. Je l'ai dis, ce ne sera pas facile, mais nous surmonterons ces épreuves, ensemble... Si mes sentiments sont partagés. Alors vas-y. A ton tour ! »

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je me suis rapproché de lui. Je suis à trois mètres environ, maintenant. Je lui tends la main... qu'il prend, presque sans hésiter j'ai l'impression. Il m'attire doucement à lui et me colle contre son corps, tout en m'enlaçant. Sa voix est grave, mais douce, tendre. Il parle doucement. Plus de cris, l'heure est au calme.

« - je t'aime Bella. Plus que ma propre vie. Ces trois jours ont été les pires et les meilleurs de toute mon existence. Tu... Tu es tout pour moi. Mon ange gardien... mon âme perdue que tu m'as redonnée... mon cœur déchiré que tu as recousu de tes mains... mon esprit torturé que tu apaise par ta présence... mon amour, celui que tu me donne, à chaque seconde qui passe... ma vie, celle que tu m'insuffle à chaque regard que tu me donne... Tu représente tellement, pour moi... je ne suis pas sur que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu m'es vitale. Sans toi, je... je ne serais probablement que des cendres à l'heure qu'il est... c'est bizarre. Tu es à la fois celle qui m'apprends toutes ces... nouvelles atroces, et ma... bouée de sauvetage, mon ancre. Je ne sais pourquoi, je ne sais comment, mais je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, tu m'es vitale et tu es là, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Si... si on me renvoyait en arrière, je referais tout, je subirais toutes les souffrances, car je sais que tu serais là, au bout du tunnel. Tu es ma vie, Belle, mon éternité. Ces trois derniers jours, j'ai du... m'enfuir, faire face à ce don que je hais, te faire face, en tout cas, j'ai du me battre avec les sentiments qui affluaient en moi... te raconter les années les plus noires de ma vie, j'ai du tenir bon face à des souvenirs que j'aurais préférer ne jamais revivre, j'ai du apprendre la trahison de ma... femme, qui m'a tout cache depuis plus de huit cents ans... mais, malgré les tentatives de te repousser, de te faire fuir, te m'en prendre à toi, de t'ignorer, de t'humilier, de me battre avec toi, les crises passagères, les souffrances... tu es restée. Tu as tenu bon. Tu a fais preuve d'un courage inouï, extraordinaire. Pendant que je me morfondais dans mes douleurs, mes peines, mes souffrances, tu as du faire face pour nous trois. Tu as du tenir pour toi, mais aussi pour moi. Tu as du te relever de cette trahison ignoble, et me relever en passant. Parce que tu as refusé de m'abandonner. Et moi je n'ai fais que te rendre la tâche encore plus difficile. Il a fallu que je t'insulte, que je te repousse, que je te frappe... j'ai honte de moi, si tu savais... tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai honte. J'ai beau t'aimer avec tant de force, je ne sais si j'aurais été capable d'affronter tout ça avec la tête haute. Mais, paradoxalement, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Pas même avec June. Je l'aimais, c'est vrai. De tout mon cœur. Mais à cette époque, un petit morceau de ce cœur était resté avec Esmée. Là... cette partie est tombée en morceau, mais tu as su la recoller. Mon cœur est entier, pour toi. Totalement dévoué à ton amour. Bien sur, j'aime toujours les membres de notre famille, mes enfants, tous. Il faudra te faire une nouvelle place dans la famille, désormais. A ce propos, il faudra que je te parle d'Edward. Rien de grave, au contraire, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime, Belle. Je te donne mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie, tout ce que je possède. Je te donnerais l'univers si c'était possible. Fais en ce que tu veux. Je te les offre. »

Je suis resté dans ses bras, tout ce temps, tous ces mots... m'ont remuée au plus profond de mon être. J'aime cet homme à en mourir. Tout ce que j'ai pu dire fait pâle figure à côté de cette déclaration. Je me recule un peu, de façon à pouvoir le voir, et je pose une de mes mains sur sa joue.

« - je t'aime mon amour. A un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Je n'ai pu faire autrement que t'aider. Tous ces sentiments ont déferlés sur moi, m'engloutissant, me noyant... je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivante. J'ai aimé Edward. De tout mon cœur... d'humaine. Trois jours... trois petits jours m'ont permis de te voir dans toute ta splendeur. Dans tout ton courage. Si, je t'assure. Tu viens de subir des épreuves toutes aussi dures les unes que les autres. Tu as du te séparer de presque toute ta famille, tu as appris la trahison de ta femme... si brutalement ! Mais, malgré des instants de doute, tu as su te relever. Malgré cette douleur qui t'accablais, tu as continué d'avancer. Malgré cet amour qui te rongeait, tu n'as pas baissé les yeux lorsque nos regards se croisaient. Tu as été d'un courage exemplaire, que beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont pas. Ce que tu as fais ces trois derniers jours, je crois que... J'ai beau t'aimer avec tant de force, je ne sais si j'aurais été capable d'affronter tout ça avec la tête haute. Tu es tout pour moi... je te donnerai tout ce que je pourrai, à commencer par mon amour. Tu as été un père, un guide, un mentor, un confident parfois. Tu m'as aidé à être végétarienne. Ce que je suis, la vampire qui se tient devant toi est ce qu'elle est grâce à toi. Admire ton œuvre. Tu as su élever tout une famille à un rang supérieur. Une place ou les maîtres mots sont honneur, dignité et amour. Aujourd'hui, tu es mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme. Tu es juste ça... juste moi. Je t'aimerai éternellement Carlisle Cullen. Je t'en fais le serment.

- à jamais je serais à tes côtés, jusqu'à la fin des temps Isabella Cullen. Je te le jure, sur ma propre vie. »

Je souris comme jamais. Il en est de même pour lui. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous. Nous nous trouvons dans une bulle d'amour pure. Enfin, il se penche vers moi, légèrement. Mais je n'ai i le courage, ni la force, ni l'envie d'attendre. J'ai assez attendu. Trois jours, c'est si court... mais ce fut si long pour nous deux... je me rapproche à mon tour et ses lèvres si douces rencontrent enfin les miennes...

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**Non, non, non, ne me tuez pas, je rappelle qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon sinon. Et je ne suis pas sur qu'il sera au prochain chapitre. **

**J'avais raison, c'est dégoulinant de guimauve non ? Ah, mais quand on vient de se faire jeter, je vous jure que c'est... revigorant. Eh, franchement, à la fin (avant de voir que j'avais coupé ou il ne fallait **_**vraiment**_** pas), vous n'aviez pas l'image du couple enlacé sur cette plage, et vous n'avez pas pensé « oh, qu'ils sont mignons » ? Oui, je sais, pas tous... mais au moins quelques uns. Ayez le courage de le reconnaitre (XD mdr)...**

**Pas de miracle ce coup ci, prochain chapitre vendredi (je rappelle que je n'ai internet que du vendredi 19h au lundi 16h).**


	19. Chapter 18 : enflammés !

**coucouuuuu! alors, merci beaucoup à megara1! tu m'a poté ma centième review. alors premièrement, je te dédie cette fiction, toi, fan des bellisle, et en conséquence, si tu as un souhait particulier, une scène que tu voudrais voir, ou quoi que ce soit, dis le moi, et je le ferai. merci encore. **

**Ok. Alors je vais surement mettre les réponses aux reviews, comme je l'avais promis je crois, mais peut-être pas ce week-end. J'ai de gros soucis personnels, qui me prennent beaucoup de temps chaque jour. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai mis trois semaines avant de poster. J'ai enfin eu un peu de répits cette semaine, mais ça ne va pas durer. J'en ai donc profité pour me vider l'esprit. J'ai passé chaque soir de la semaine sur ce chapitre. Mes enfants, bonne nouvelle, le lemon est fait. Et le voici. Il fait quasiment 1500 mots à lui tout seul. Alors... profitez... et n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**ENJOY !**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Chapitre 18 : enflammés !**

_Je souris comme jamais. Il en est de même pour lui. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous. Nous nous trouvons dans une bulle d'amour pure. Enfin, il se penche vers moi, légèrement. Mais je n'ai ni le courage, ni la force, ni l'envie d'attendre. J'ai assez attendu. Trois jours, c'est si court... mais ce fut si long pour nous deux... je me rapproche à mon tour et ses lèvres si douces rencontrent enfin les miennes..._

Nous avions des problèmes par-dessus la tête, je ne savais pas comment nous allions nous en sortir, mais à cet instant, je m'en fichais éperdument. J'avais trouvé mon paradis personnel, dans ses bras, contre sa bouche, sa langue dansant sensuellement contre la mienne, ses mains parcourant mon corps, me créant des milliers de frissons. Ma bouche quitte la sienne un instant, et dérive vers sa mâchoire, son cou, suis sa clavicule, et reprend le chemin inverse pour remonter vers sa bouche. Je lui murmure :

« - maison »

Il me prend la main et quatre heures et demie plus tard nous sommes devant cette maison. Une autre nuit est passée. Nous aurions pu arriver plus tôt, mais plusieurs fois nous avons craqué et tout a failli déraper contre certains troncs d'arbres. Nous arrivons enfin à la maison. Il referme la porte, me retourne et me colle contre un meuble en métal à coté de la porte, et reprend possession de ma bouche.

**POV externe **

La poitrine se soulevant rapidement à cause d'une respiration saccadée dont elle n'a plus besoin, mais, que voulez vous, pas facile de perdre des habitudes d'humaine et de vie en société, elle n'a qu'une impression, que ce cœur qui ne bat plus est plus que jamais sur le point d'exploser sous la passion, il accroche son regard au sien. Ses pensées se reflètent on ne plus clairement dans ses yeux voilés de désir. Il se retient d'une force qui veut le pousser à la dévorer, lorsqu'elle passe subrepticement sa langue sur ses lèvres, il ne put alors que murmurer d'une voix excessivement rauque.

« - Bell'.

Elle gémit au son vibrant de sa voix

« - Prends-moi

Ces deux petits mots finirent d'anéantir le peu de volonté qu'il lui reste encore et il fond sur elle en un instant dans un baiser fougueux. Ses mains découvrent alors le corps de la jeune femme, tandis que sa langue force une fois de plus le barrage de ses lèvres pour approfondir encore leur étreinte enivrante. Il a l'impression de sentir son sang cogner jusque dans l'extrémité de son sexe intolérablement durci d'impatience. Il force alors l'une de ses mains à quitter le bas du dos de Bella pour fermer le loquet de la porte.

Cette faim qu'il a d'elle, rien ne pourrait jamais l'étancher, ce besoin de la sentir vibrer contre lui… discerner avec quel empressement elle répond à ses caresses impérieuses… leurs bouches qui se dévorent…. leurs langues qui n'en finissent pas de danser… leurs mains qui apprennent le corps de l'autre… ses gémissements érotiques… tout en elle, en eux, dans leur corps à corps, lui fait perdre la raison, cette femme le rend fou. Il n'a plus aucun sens de la réalité, autre que leurs corps de marbre enlacés et brûlants d'impatience.

Une main derrière la nuque de sa maîtresse, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, il la fait tourner pour la plaquer durement contre le mur. Balançant ses reins contre son point sensible d'un mouvement plus que suggestif, sa bouche part déguster avidement son cou. Il sent sa main se faufiler entre leurs corps à la recherche de sa ceinture, qu'elle défait prestement. Une demi-seconde plus tard, le pantalon valse dans un coin de la pièce. Le boxer part le rejoindre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le stimule fermement de ses doigts habiles.

Il a l'impression que son cœur qui ne fonctionne plus depuis longtemps, s'est remis a fonctionné. Il sent le sang taper contre ses tempes. Sous sa caresse, son cœur manque un battement et reprend aussitôt une cadence encore plus folle. Il lui semble que tout son sang est descendu dans sa verge délicieusement endolorie. Elle le chauffe à blanc. Jamais il n'a eu une telle envie, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, qu'il en se serait pas arrêté pour autant. Il n'était plus qu'un animal fou d'envie qui voulait se satisfaire, les satisfaire. Le vampire a repris le dessus. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, une seule idée. Assouvir leur désir.

Il attrape le bas de son tee-shirt et le fait remonter le long de la jeune femme, elle s'écarte brièvement de lui pour l'aider et fait subir la même traitement au T-shirt de son compagnon, avant de retourner à ses activités. Le vêtement vole à travers la pièce et est bientôt rejoint par son soutien gorge. D'une main empressée, Carlisleemprisonne l'un de ses seins gonflés de désir tandis que sa bouche s'occupe de l'autre, mordillant divinement le téton pointé. La jeune femme le réclame d'un gémissement suppliant.

- Carlisle !

Dans un grognement rocailleux, il fait glisser ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de Bella, la déboucle d'un geste vif, arrache les boutons de son pantalon qui tombe sur ses chevilles et sans plus de cérémonie glisse sa main sous le fin tissus de sa culotte. Carlisle glisse un doigt entre ses lèvres, à la recherche de son clitoris. Il sait qu'il l'a trouvé quand Bella pousse un petit cri à la stimulation de ce petit bouton de chair. Il impose à son clitoris de petits mouvements circulaires de la main qui la rendent presque folle tellement c'est bon. Elle pousse un long râle de plaisir. Elle se sent si proche de l'orgasme, mais à la fois si loin... C'est une sensation bizarre : elle qui croyait savoir ce qu'était prendre du plaisir, elle n'avait encore jamais ressentis de telles choses... tellement fortes, tellement puissantes qu'elles auraient pu l'envoyer directement aux portes du paradis.

« - haaan... oui... continue !... oh mon... Carlisle !

Son nom dans sa bouche lui parait la chose la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais entendue. Il roule sur sa langue jusqu'à ses lèvres d'une façon si sensuelle que ça le rend fou. Il est encore plus excité lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'elle devient de plus en plus humide de par sa caresse. Il sent maintenant sous ses doigts, la douce et moite chaleur qui émane de son intimité. Il décide d'accentuer la caresse, introduisant doucement un doigt en elle, ne voulant pas lui faire mal et la regardant intensément dans les yeux, une lueur de désir jouant dans ses yeux.

Bella pousse un gémissement un peu plus aigu et Carlisle sent son érection devenir un peu plus imposante alors qu'il la sent sous ses doigts. Elle est chaude et humide et... oh mon dieu...si étroite que s'en est presque orgasmique. Il enfonce un peu plus son doigt, la faisant soupirer plus fort, et il sent bientôt ses muscles intérieurs se contracter autour de son doigt. Il imagine une seconde si ça avait été autour de son sexe que ses muscles se contractaient et à cette pensée, son érection se fit plus douloureuse. Il commença à bouger sa main en rythme, ses doigts faisant des va-et-vient dans son intimité. Bella, presque sans s'en rendre compte a commencé à balancer ses hanches sur ses doigts pour le ressentir encore plus profondément. À mesure qu'il augmente la cadence, il sent ses doigts de plus en plus facilement alors que Bella se retient presque de crier sous la douce torture qu'il lui inflige.

Bella pousse finalement un long râle de plaisir, et sentant les contractions, il devient de plus en plus fou. Il retire doucement ses doigts de son intimité, mais continue à taquiner son clitoris de ses doigts ce qui la fait repartir aussi vite à Plaisir Land. Mais elle veut plus… elle veut bien plus… toujours plus de Carlisle…

Il la bâillonne de nouveau de ses lèvres et sa langue la pénètre aussitôt leur arrachant un gémissement commun. Elle se débarrasse rapidement de son pantalon de légers mouvements de jambes.

Les mouvements hypnotiques de leurs corps parfaitement ajustés rendent sa respiration saccadée, presque haletante. Ses doigts la pénétrant intimement battent la mesure dans tout son corps. Son sexe douloureux se torturant contre elle, sa langue fouillant sans vergogne la bouche de sa partenaire, sa main pétrissant sa poitrine. Tout son être s'accorde dans un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

Enfin dans une supplique, elle souffle à peine :

- Prends-moi

Cette imploration du cœur et du corps le foudroie et il croit une fraction de seconde, se perdre avant même d'entrer en elle, sous le timbre de sa voix éraillée d'avidité d'eux. Sans cesser de lui prendre voracement la bouche, il passe ses mains sous ses fesses et l'instant d'après il s'enfonce brutalement au plus profond d'elle, leur arrachant des cris étouffés l'un dans la bouche de l'autre.

Dans un rythme effréné, il la pénètre avec force, rage et désespoir, plus vite et plus fort à chaque coup de rein, leur procurant des sensations intolérables. Elle est prise en étau entre le sexe puissant de son amant et le meuble métallique glacé contre lequel son dos vient buter à chacun de ses assauts. Chaque offensive qui leur ravissent des souffles rauques, les rapprochent de la délivrance. Elle s'agrippe à Carlisle, les jambes enroulées autour de ses reins, lui lacérant ses épaules de marbre de ses ongles.

La fureur de ses pénétrations s'intensifie un peu plus, les entraînant dans une cadence infernale. Depuis bien longtemps le corps à corps est devenu plus qu'animal, sauvage. Au bord de la jouissance, Bella rejette la tête en arrière resserrant ses cuisses autour de l'homme. Cette vision l'aliène un peu plus et dans une ultime pénétration violente, ils atteignent la jouissance suprême, lui arrachant un dernier cri étranglé dans le cou de sa belle.

Sous cette étreinte plus que passionnelle et les sensations qui commencent à peine à redescendre la jeune femme comblée sent des larmes invisibles lui monter aux yeux. Elle fond sur la bouche de Carlisle et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. La maintenant de son corps, il encadre son visage de ses mains et lui répond sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Le rythme de ce baiser ralenti peu à peu tout comme celui de leurs respirations respectives, et doucement il écarta son visage d'elle.

Lorsqu'il voit son regard perdu, à deux doigts des larmes qui ne couleront pas, il la serre fort contre lui. Elle murmure, dans un souffle, et même lui doit tendre l'oreille pour la comprendre.

« - Si tu savais à quel point je… »

Le cœur serré par ce demi-aveu silencieux après leur étreinte désespérée, il ne peut que lui répondre doucement.

- Je le sais… moi aussi. »

Un sanglot emporte alors la jeune femme. Il se transforme bientôt en un rire nerveux.

Il la regarde, essayant de comprendre. Elle lui explique en quelques mots.

« - comment tant de choses peuvent se passer en si peu de temps... »

Ils partent dans un fou rire monumental. Là, tous les deux, dans ce salon, leurs corps encore mêlés, l'esprit embrumé et le cœur prêt à exploser de bonheur tant la délivrance était attendue.

**Bon, ben vous ne pourrez pas dire que je n'ai pas fait d'effort. le pire, c'est que j'ai failli (enncore une fois) couper, et faire un autre truc à la place, histoire de vous frustrer un peu plus. Mais vous avez de la chance, car c'est moi qui ai craqué ! j'ai l'impression que je me suis un peu emmêlé avec mes explications du coeur qui bat, du sang qui tape... j'ai eu du mal... enfin bref ! C'est possible que certains passages aient des similitudes avec ce que vous avez fait, ou ce qui est écrit dans d'autres fictions. J'ai essayé de me rappeler de ce que j'ai lu (et de mes propres expériences, mais dans une maison en écosse... ouah, le pire des fantasmes pour moi lol) bref, un bon moment en tout cas. Donc prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand. J'essaie de ne pas dépasser 3 semaines de délais. Je fais de mon mieux... **_**vraiment**_**. Merci de votre compréhension. Les autres (ceux qui ne comprennent pas que la vie est faite de problèmes plus ou moins importants qui monopolisent plus ou moins le temps) VONT SE FAIRE FOUTRE ET BIEN PROFOND !!!!**

**Bisous et...........**

**Review !! Merci **


	20. Chapter 19 : discuter

Comme promis me revoilà. Je suis fière de moi, j'ai écris le chapitre en une heure... et j'ai donc tenu les délais. J'ai supprimé les deux derniers articles que j'avais écris. Ça n'a plus d'intérêt maintenant.

J'ai donc repris cette fiction, et il se pourrait que je reprenne certaines autres... et que j'en supprime d'autres. Je sais, je sais, c'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne vais pas me balader pendant des mois avec des fictions à peine commencées sans les continuer. J'ai 11 fictions en cours, ça fait beaucoup trop. Surtout que mes soucis de santé ne sont pas terminés alors... je verrai ce que je vais faire.

Merci mille fois de m'avoir attendu, vos reviews m'ont touchées énormément, et m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. Trêve de blabla... voilà la suite.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, la maison est comme neuve. Là je suis couchée, contre lui, dans la chambre. Il me tient dans ses bras. Je ne pense plus à rien. Je suis... sereine. Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse. Mais au moins je suis calme. Je ne suis pas sans arrêt à me demander si quelqu'un va m'entendre penser, ou va ressentir ce que je ressens, ou... en fait je me sentais épiée. Je sens Carlisle soupirer. Je redresse la tête vers lui et vois qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées. Il a le regard légèrement dans le vide. Puis je le vois sourire légèrement.

« - qu'y a-t-il ?

- je me rappelle du jour où Jasper t'as blessé. Tu t'en souviens ?

- vaguement. Attends, laisse-moi me rappeler. »

Je pars dans les quelques souvenirs de ma vie humaine qui me reste. L'épisode de mon anniversaire chez les Cullen pour mes dis huit ans est un des souvenirs les plus précis. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux visualiser ce qui s'est passé. Je marmonne en même temps que je me souviens.

« - nous sommes arrivés, avec Edward, puis il m'a emmené dans sa chambre... non, dans une autre pièce... je ne sais plus. Tant pis. Il... il m'a parlé de... des Volturis. Il m'a expliqué qui ils étaient. Et puis Alice est arrivée. Elle nous a emmenés dans la salle à manger... tout le monde, toute la famille était là... bon sang, comment n'ai-je pas remarqué à quel point tu étais magnifique... bref. Alice a commencé à me donner des cadeaux, et je me suis coupée... mon dieu, quelle idiote j'ai été !

- ce n'a pas été de ta faute. Je te l'assure. Une fois de plus.

- bien sur que si. J'étais d'une telle maladresse. Une personne normale ne se serait jamais coupée.

- une personne normale ne se serait jamais trouvée là.

- ça aurait causée moins de problèmes.

- tu t'éloigne du sujet de départ.

- et toit tu tente de changer de sujet.

- Bell'...

- comme tu veux. Mais on devra bien en discuter à un moment ou a un autre... donc, Edward m'a balancé, j'ai volé dans toute la pièce... en fait c'est sa faute. Il ne m'aurait pas jetée, je ne me serais pas entaillée, et Jasper aurait pu se maîtriser avec une seule goutte de sang. Ou au moins il aurait pu sortir calmement et revenir une fois le mal passer... je m'égare à nouveau. Vous avez attrapé Jasper et tout le monde est sorti, pour qu'il aille chasser je suppose ?

- oui.

- c'est tout non ?

- à vrai dire, je pensais à ce qui s'est passé après.

- ok... ah, quand tu m'as recousu ?

- oui.

- je m'en rappelle vaguement. Tu... » Je rouvre les yeux et le fixe. « tu étais bien plus proche de moi que...

- que ce que j'aurais du. Oui et non. Tu le sais, nous autres, vampires, avons une relation assez fusionnelle les uns avec les autres. Beaucoup plus chez les végétariens que chez les normaux. Notre clan, notre famille est ce qui nous importe le plus. Nous sommes très protecteurs. Ce jour là, je te voyais comme ma fille, ni plus, ni moins. Cependant, tu étais la première humaine que je soignais et qui savait. Ce que j'étais. Et tu étais là, le bras en sang, je te soignais, et tu avais confiance. Tu me fascinais. Tu a remis ta vie entre mes mains en sachant qu'à n'importe quel moment je pouvais craquer et te tuer en moins d'une seconde.

- mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Je le savais. Tu allais me soigner, comme toutes les personnes que tu soigne depuis des centaines d'années.

- mais ces personnes que je soigne ne savent pas que je suis un vampire, que je peux les tuer dix fois plus vite que je les sauve. Mais tu n'avais pas peur.

- non. Je savais que tu allais me soigner.

- tu ne t'es même pas posé la question ?

- ça ne m'a mêle pas effleuré l'esprit.

- peut-être ne t'en souviens-tu pas.

- je ne me souviens peut-être pas des images, mais je me souviens des sensations. Et tout ce que je ressentais, c'était de la culpabilité.

- pourquoi ? Je veux dire... tu aurais du te poser la question... remarque, tu a appris l'existence des vampires et des loups comme si on t'avait dit qu'on avait créé une nouvelle race de chien.

- ça n'a rien à voir.

- mais...

- non. Je... je me suis toujours dit, humaine, que tout pouvait exister. Je dois remercier ma mère pour ça. Elle m'a toujours raconté des histoires de fées, d'elfes, et forcément, de vampires et de loup garou. Alors non, ça ne m'a rien fait. Pour ce qui c'est passé ce soir là, c'est totalement différent.

- en quoi ?

- j'avais confiance en toi bien sur. Je savais que tu n'allais rien me faire, parce que tu ne l'aurais jamais voulu. Tout comme je n'ai jamais eu peur de Jasper, ni de Rosalie.

- tu n'as jamais eu peur de rose ?

- non, j'ai longtemps cru que j'en avais peur. Mais en fait, ce dont j'avais peur, c'était qu'elle ne m'accepte pas.

- tu étais vraiment...

- inconsciente ? Oui, certainement un peu. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Quand je vois où ça m'a mené, où j'en suis aujourd'hui... tout n'est pas facile, loin de là, mais je suis... heureuse. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer. Au fond, ce qui me choque le plus, c'est de ne pas m'être rendu compte que je n'aimais plus Edward. Ça arrive souvent ?

- quoi donc ?

- de passer des centaines d'années avec quelqu'un et de s'apercevoir au bout du compte que l'amour qu'on éprouve pour la personne s'est transformé en... amour fraternel, en camaraderie ?

- oui. Rares sont les couples qui tiennent plus de sept ou huit cents ans. Rose et Emmett sont un très bon exemple d'ailleurs. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer.

« - qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

- Emmett dans un rôle modèle. On aura tout vu. Il ne faut surtout pas lui dire, sa tête ne passerait plus les portes. Même celle du garage. »

Nous rigolons un moment. Puis je m'arrête soudainement. Il fronce les sourcils, inquiet, mais il attend que je parle

« - ça veut dire qu'un jour je... nous...

- oui, peut-être qu'un jour, nous ne serons qu'amis.

- je suppose qu'il faut l'accepter et ne pas y penser, sinon on se pourri la vie, et que de toute façon ça ne changerait rien d'y penser, parce qu'on ne peut rien y faire.

- c'est ça. Il faut juste vivre, et profiter de 'amour que l'on a pour les autres, et que les autres nous donne.

- mouai. En attendant, tu ne voudrais pas profiter de cet amour avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse on ne sait où ? je trouve la maison trop bien rangée. Ça ne te dirait pas de mettre un peu de désordre ?

- avec plaisir. »

Il se retourne et se place au-dessus de moi, sur le lit, avec un grand sourire et un regard... coquin. Ma respiration s'accélère automatiquement. Foutu réflexe humain... mais j'aime bien celui là... il colle sa bouche à la mienne et je pense juste qu'il a finalement réussis à détourner la conversation, avant de tout oublier dans ses bras...

* * *

Hey. J'ai oublié de dire que je ne ferai plus de scène rating M. j'en ai fait une et je ne l'enlèverai pas, mais je ne trouve rien d'intéressant dans le fait d'en écrire une (je préfère les lire mdr). Voilà.

Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain je suppose. Ne l'attendez pas avant.

Et... REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW please !!!


	21. Chapter 20 : doutes

Coucou tout le monde!!!

J'ai une excellente nouvelle. J'ai une bêta! C'est la merveilleuse bloodykitchengirl!!!

Ca veut dire un chapitre par semaine. Plus de faute d'othographe, de grammaire, de ponctuation...

Vous verrez quelques changements... ou pas mdr. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nous passâmes un mois entier dans cette petite maison avant de nous décider à rentrer. Nous étions à présent dans l'avion et ne devions pas tarder à atterrir. En tout cas, c'était ce que j'espérais. Ce voyage paraissait être interminable et je soupirai encore pour la énième fois.

- Courage, nous arrivons bientôt ! dit Carlisle pour m'encourager, avec un air moqueur.

- Je sais, répondis-je, en soupirant encore.

Carlisle rigola devant ma réaction. Je lui jetai un regard noir et il rigola encore plus. A tel point que le voisin de devant se retourna.

- Serait-ce trop vous demander ne pas faire _trop_ de bruit ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Cela ne se reproduira plus, répondit Carlisle, embarrassé.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui retins mon rire et lui qui me fusilla du regard. Je me calai sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Même si je ne pouvais pas dormir, le sentir contre moi me calmait. _Les bienfaits de l'amour _! Enfin, peu importe, le principal, c'est que ça marchait. Mais forcément, en repensant soudain aux raisons derrière ce voyage, la nervosité reprit le dessus, entraînant un soupir supplémentaire de ma part.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il.

- Non !

- Nous devons quand même le faire.

- Je sais.

- J'adore tes réponses monosyllabiques ! clama-t-il, moqueur.

- Ha Ha Ha ! Je suis pliée de rire !

- Hé ! Je fais ce que je peux ! se défendit-il.

- Et je t'en remercie !

- Alléluia ! Une phrase complète !

Je relevai la tête pour lui tirer la langue et me reposai contre lui.

- Quelle maturité !

- Tu tentes de me changer les idées, là ?

- Est-ce que cela fonctionne ?

- Non ! Je préférerais qu'on en parle directement. Enfin, je crois, hésitai-je.

- Comme tu veux.

- Je ne veux pas y aller. Elle va m'arracher la tête ! gémis-je.

- Qu'elle essaie et c'est sa tête qui va brûler ! Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on revienne maintenant.

- Je commençais à devenir folle. A défaut de le faire pour Esmée, je dois la vérité à Edward. Il n'a rien fait pour mériter cela. Je me sens tellement honteuse, c'est insupportable.

- Je te comprends.

- Ouais, c'est comme ça je suppose.

Je restai silencieuse quelques minutes.

- Savais-tu ce qui allait se passer ? m'enquis-je.

- Comment ça ?

- Lorsque nous sommes partis de la maison, ce jour-là, savais-tu que cela allait se passer comme ça... entre nous ?

- Non. Mais je pensais à la dernière fois que je m'étais éloigné, à ce qui s'était passé. Je crois que cela a un peu influencé ce qui s'est passé ensuite. M'en veux-tu ?

- T'en vouloir pour quoi ? Pour avoir reproduit le même schéma ? Je devrais t'en remercier.

Il ne répondit rien et nous restâmes silencieux un long moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. C'est la voix métallique et grésillante du commandant de bord, à travers les hauts parleurs qui nous ramena à la réalité.

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons bientôt atterrir à Los Angeles. Veuillez remonter vos sièges et vos tablettes, puis attachez vos ceintures. La température au sol est de vingt sept degrés. Le ciel est couvert.

- Dieu merci, c'est presque fini ! m'exclamai-je, satisfaite.

Il avait raison, le ciel était couvert. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il fasse un grand soleil !

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi il a fallu qu'on atterrisse dans la ville la plus ensoleillée des Etats-Unis ? grognai-je, à l'intention de mon compagnon.

- Tout d'abord, c'est loin d'être la ville où il y a le plus de soleil et elle est assez loin de Forks pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Grrr !

- Encore un peu et je croirais que tu es contrariée !

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi décontracté ?

- Je ne le suis pas, bien au contraire. En général, plus je plaisante, plus je suis nerveux, avoua-t-il.

- Ou tu as peur !

- Aussi, merci de me le rappeler.

- Et après, c'est moi qui suis grognon, je suppose ?

Dépité, il secoua la tête, un petit sourire désabusé fleurissant sur ses lèvres. L'avion se posa enfin et nous descendîmes de l'appareil. Nous sortions de l'aéroport pour nous retrouver dans un air lourd et chargé de nuages.

- Eh ben, t'es sûr qu'on n'est pas en plein milieu de l'Amazonie ? Parce que le taux d'humidité doit être le même !

- C'est très rare qu'il fasse ce temps-là dans cette région. Mais lorsque cela arrive, ça donne ça. Dépêchons-nous ! Dieu seul sait combien de temps nous avons, avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber !

Nous sortîmes tranquillement des parkings de l'aéroport, puis nous nous mîmes à courir. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à deux cents kilomètres de Forks, il se mit à pleuvoir. Et je découvris alors que Carlisle détestait la pluie. Vraiment beaucoup. Dès la première goutte, il exigea que nous trouvions de quoi nous abriter le plus rapidement possible.

- Combien de temps avons-nous devant nous ?

- C'est déjà trop tard ! grogna-t-il.

Sentent qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier, je repartis en tentant de localiser des odeurs humaines qui nous feraient trouver des habitations. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la pluie avait vraiment commencé à tomber. Et toujours rien pour nous abriter, quand tout à coup, je repérai enfin une odeur humaine. Plusieurs même. Je soupirai de soulagement.

- As-tu senti ? demandai-je.

- Mmh.

- Suis-moi ! ordonnai-je.

Je bifurquai et me retrouvai trente secondes plus tard devant un motel miteux, mais un abri tout de même. Nous reprîmes allure humaine et nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment. Le gérant nous donna une chambre et nous nous dépêchâmes d'y entrer. J'eus à peine le temps de refermer la porte que Carlisle se rua... sous la douche ! Je restai sans voix. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas bougé lorsqu'il ressortit, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il s'habilla avec ses vêtements qu'il avait fait sécher et ne fit attention à moi qu'au moment où il se rendit compte que je ne bougeai pas. Il se retourna alors vers moi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, je crois. J'ai dû louper un épisode.

- Lequel ?

- Pourquoi avons-nous été obligés de trouver un abri ?

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

- Parce qu'il pleuvait ! dit-il, comme si c'était évident.

- Et qu'as-tu fait en arrivant ici ?

- Je me suis douché.

Je secouai la tête et ne cherchai pas à en savoir plus. J'avais d'autres choses plus importantes auxquelles penser. Par exemple, comment affronter la famille sans que cela ne dégénère ? Aucune idée. Cependant, il n'abandonna pas.

- Bella, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Je souris en me retournant vers lui.

- Et moi donc ! Tu fuis l'eau de la pluie comme la peste, mais tu te rues sous celle de la douche !

Il haussa simplement les épaules, la compréhension s'installant sur son visage.

- C'est mon pouvoir. Il me fait adorer le soleil mais fuir la pluie. Ne m'emmène pas dans des endroits avec de la neige, je ne sors même pas.

- Ok. Je m'en rappellerai !

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait peut-être se demander ce qu'on va leur dire !

- Euh...

- Attends, tu ne sais pas ?

- A vrai dire, non.

- Ok. On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

- Waouh ! C'est quoi cette expression ? Elle a au moins six cents ans !

- Dis que je suis vieux tant que tu y es !

- Mais non, tu n'as que trois cent cinquante ans de plus que moi !

- Tu as fini, oui ? Que va-t-on leur dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et je ne veux pas savoir. Si je commence à réfléchir à ce qu'on va leur dire, une fois que je serai devant eux, je ne saurai plus quoi dire. Tout s'embrouillera dans ma tête, et pour finir, je ne dirai rien. Alors je préfère ne penser à rien. Si tu veux y réfléchir, libre à toi. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'aider.

- Bien. Je te fais confiance. Et au fond, je me demande si tu n'as pas raison.

- J'ai toujours raison !

Je relevai le menton et fis semblant de le regarder de haut en disant cela. Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Je soupirai de bonheur, malgré tout ce qui risquait de se passer. Pour le moment, je me sentais tellement protégée que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Soudain, la porte vola en éclat et je n'eus pas le temps de voir une paire de pupilles dorées avant d'être projetée contre le mur et séparée de force de Carlisle.

* * *

Alors???? Oui, je sais, je suis toujours aussi sadique. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas.

Prochain chapitre samedi 6 mars.

pour celles (et ceux) qui aiment le seigneur des anneaux, je viens de me faire bêta moi aussi, pour une histoire que j'adore, autant que son auteur. bref. Elle s'apelle Essaidel et elle devrais reprendre ses fictions en cours. pour les fans d'Haldir, sa fiction (terminée) "là ou on ne l'attend pas" est trop trop trop trop bien!

A la semaine prochaine.


	22. Chapter 21 : Déception

**Coucou.**

**Je suis trop heureuse, ça faisait plus de six mois que je n'avais pas posté un chapitre à la date prévue !!! Il est un peu moins long, mais j'ai mon ordi qui a grillé et je suis obligée d'aller squatter chez des gens (merci maman mdr) pour pouvoir écrire. J'ai donc écris ce chapitre en une bonne heure et demie... pas du gâteau je vous l'assure...**

**En revanche, je suis déçue. J'ai perdue presque la moitié de mes reviewers... C'est soit j'ai attendu trop longtemps et ils se sont découragés, soit ils ne prennent plus la peine de de reviewer, se contentant de lire... tant pis, j'écris toujours pour le plaisir !**

**Merci à ma super bêta, qui me corrige mes chapitres plus vite que son ombre, j'ai nommé : BLOODYKITCHENGIRL**

**Merci aux reviewers/euses : Lady-Van-Haestregt ; Abby915 ; DESHAYES Tracie ; meltess ; Patsy Vollant ; Minashi ; Méganne ; Megara1 (je n'oublie pas que tu es ma centième revieweuse et l'avantage qui va avec et je te rassure, l'explication entre eux va être cataclysmique mdr)**

**Ah, au fait, vous pensez à qui ? celui qui a viré Bella au chapitre précédent ?**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : Déception**_

Etonnamment, après que j'aie « valsé », personne n'a plus bougé. Le silence s'est installé et si un humain était rentré, il aurait pu penser qu'on nous avait mis sur pause.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Carlisle qui a l'air plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Puis je me tourne vers la raison de son malaise, mais je ne comprends pas plus. J'ai devant moi un vampire que je ne connais pas. Il est grand, très grand d'ailleurs. Au moins un mètre quatre vingt dix. Des cheveux châtains, mi-longs, légèrement ondulés, des yeux dorés, forcément, un visage fin. Je suis certaine que je ne l'ai jamais croisé, même dans ma vie humaine. Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de Carlisle. D'ailleurs, il engage la conversation avec lui.

- Je ne te savais pas dans le coin. La dernière fois, tu étais en Europe, dit-il dans un grognement.

- Il m'arrive de voyager, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je vois ça. Ceci étant, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris de l'envoyer valser ? demande Carlisle en me désignant d'un geste.

- Avec plaisir, affirme-t-il, son sourire en coin se faisant soudain plus sincère. Si j'étais arrivé gentiment en frappant, nous aurions commencé à discuter tranquillement et au bout de quelques minutes, tu ne m'aurais plus écouté. Ton esprit aurait doucement dérivé vers ta jolie poupée et je me serais ennuyé. Et puis, c'était plus amusant pour moi.

Ça me confirme donc qu'il le connaît. Mais je n'en sais toujours pas plus. Je me racle la gorge et me tourne vers Carlisle.

- Dites, la jolie poupée serait ravie qu'on la présente !

- Ah euh oui pardon, s'excuse-t-il. Cam, voici Bella. Bella, voici Camille... mon frère.

Je m'étrangle presque sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Pardon ?

- A ce que je vois, tu as toujours aussi honte de moi !

Son sourire de nouveau ironique atténue ses paroles.

- Disons que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler, avoua mon compagnon. Et puis tu sais comment ça se finit à chaque fois.

Carlisle me regarde et son regard s'assombrit en voyant mes yeux.

- Bella, tes yeux sont noirs. Tu devrais...

Je le coupe en plein milieu de sa phrase.

- Ne me dis surtout pas qu'il faut que j'aille chasser ! Je suis absolument calme. Maintenant, je ne vais pas gêner cette discussion de famille et je vais aller faire un tour.

- Non attends !

Il tend la main vers moi.

- Attendre quoi ?

Je respire profondément pour ne pas perdre mon calme et garder la tête froide.

- Eh bien, que je t'explique, me répond-il, incertain.

- Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu as un frère, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je sais comment on fait les bébés, Docteur.

J'étais glaciale, déçue une nouvelle fois par Carlisle.

- Ouh, elle a de la répartie celle-là ! Glousse ledit frère.

Il se moque clairement de Carlisle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner à son encontre.

- Si vous ne voulez pas morfler, vous feriez mieux de vous taire !

Je serre légèrement les poings.

- Ok ! Ok ! Pas besoin de t'énerver poupée ! S'exclame-t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

- Je vous jure que si vous m'appelez une fois de plus comme ça, vous finirez castrat !

Je fais un pas dans sa direction en lui jetant un regard menaçant.

- Très bien. Très bien, je me tais, dit-il, gardant toujours cet affreux sourire narquois, mais en adoptant un regard plus sérieux.

Je hoche la tête et tourne les talons.

- Non, Bella ! s'exclame Carlisle.

Je me retourne vers lui pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas m'envoler. Explique-toi d'abord avec lui. Nous, on a tout notre temps. Et puis j'ai passé un demi-siècle sans explications, je devrais bien pouvoir attendre quelques heures de plus.

- Bella...

Son ton se fait presque suppliant, et son regard aussi par la même occasion. Je suis à deux doigts de céder, mais son _frère_ intervient avant.

- Je crois qu'elle a raison. Parlons d'abord tous les deux dit-il, en ayant laissé tomber son sourire cette fois.

Je sors alors sans demander mon reste. Je rejoins la forêt où personne ne me verra. Je me demande comment j'ai pu garder mon calme, la situation ayant toutes les raisons de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Puis je me rends compte que je ne suis pas énervée. Je suis juste déçue et surtout, je me sens irrémédiablement trahie. Une douleur sans nom s'empare de moi. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas physique mais mentale. J'ai une fois de plus donné ma confiance et mon amour à un vampire et il m'a trahie. J'ai compris pourquoi il n'avait jamais parlé de son pouvoir. C'était trop dangereux mais là, qu'y a-t-il comme risque à parler d'un membre de sa famille ? À moins que cela ne cache un autre secret ? Combien de secrets cache-t-il encore ? Comment puis-je lui faire confiance ? Les autres sont-ils au courant ? Et les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils cachent ? Les questions tourbillonnent et une fois de plus, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir dormir et me laisser aller à l'oubli pendant quelques heures. Je lève la tête et me rappelle que je suis dans la forêt et qu'il pleut toujours autant. Mais je m'en fiche. Je sens chaque goutte d'eau qui tombe sur mon visage et mes mains. Je me concentre dessus et finis par ne plus ressentir cette douleur dans la poitrine... jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix derrière moi, une voix qui me fait comprendre que je suis encore plus dans le pétrin.

– Bella ?... C'est... c'est toi ?

– Oui, malheureusement... Emmet.

* * *

**Niark ! Niark ! Niark !**

**Alors, sincèrement, dites-moi à qui vous pensiez. Eddie ? Esmée ? Alice ? (je ne vais pas faire tous les membres de la famille non plus lol)**

**Allez, chapitre suivant... le week-end prochain.**

**Et review merciiii !**


	23. Chapter 22 : confrontation partie 1

Coucou les gens. Je sais que j'ai une semaine de retard, mais j'ai ici de quoi me faire pardonner. Un chapitre trois fois plus long que les précédents. 3776 mots, mes amis, 3776.

Avant toute chose, merci une fois encore à ma beta, BLOODYKITCHENGIRL !!!

Ensuite, j'honore ici ma promesse envers Megara1, ma centième revieweuse. Elle m'a demandé une confrontation entre bella et carlisle, et le reste de la famille. la confrontation se fera en 2 chapitres, avec une "interlude" entre les deux. Vous saurez à la fin de ce chapitre ce que comportera l'interlude. il sera sans aucun doute plus court qu'un chapitre normal.

Vous pouvez remercier Johnny Hallyday, c'est en écoutant « l'envie » (version Stade de France/Tour 66) que j'ai eu l'inspiration, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien mdr.

C'est THE chapitre. Le souci, c'est que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire la suite mdr. J'ai tellement d'idées, qui vont dans des directions totalement différentes. Dont une qui changerais totalement la configuration de la fic.

Tout le monde va faire des découvertes, sur l'un ou l'autre des personnages. Je me suis franchement éclatée à l'écrire. Je suis en pleine crise « House », c'est-à-dire : TOUT LE MONDE MENT. Alors je me suis dis que tous les membres de la famille avaient des cadavres dans leurs placards, et que tout le monde allait morfler (sauf 1 mdr, mais je l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal, et surtout je n'avais plus d'idée de mensonge mdr).

Bella ne sera pas concerné par les mensonges, mais elle a aussi des tords. Ça arrivera dans deux chapitres.

Bon, assez de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture. Une dernière chose cependant. A la fin du chapitre, je vais vous poser deux questions. J'ai BESOIN que vous y répondiez. Vraiment.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Mais… que fais-tu là ? me demande Emmett, abasourdi.

- Je fais la cuisine, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Wow, du calme ! dit-il en levant les bras en l'air. C'était juste une question !

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes puis, voyant qu'il reste silencieux également, je regarde autour de moi, m'attendant à une autre surprise.

- Où sont les autres ?

- A Forks, me répond-il en haussant les épaules. C'est Alice qui m'envoie.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Elle a eu une vision ? Et avec Esmée, ça se passe comment ?

- Bah en fait… on te surveillait mais…

Je l'interrompis, tout à coup très énervée.

- Pardon ?

- Oui on… on a des… contacts un peu partout dans le monde, bafouille le vampire en face de moi.

Soudain, il regarde le ciel.

- On ne pourrait pas se mettre au sec ? Parce qu'au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il pleut à verse, continua-t-il.

- Oh le pauvre chou ! C'est quoi ta raison à toi de ne pas supporter l'eau ? Demandai-je, sarcastique et agressive.

Le pauvre Emmett ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive et me regarde effaré.

- Tu es sure que ça va ? me demande-t-il prudemment.

- Non, ça ne va pas, avoue-je à voix basse.

Je laisse passer quelques instants puis me relève.

- Tu as raison, lui dis-je, trouvons de quoi nous abriter.

Je retourne vers le motel, avec Emmett sur mes talons. Nous nous installons sous l'auvent, devant l'accueil, fermé à cette heure-ci.

Il me sourit avec un air goguenard.

- Bon, alors, que se passe-t-il ? Dis tout à tonton Emmett !

Je grogne bruyamment et ne peux m'empêcher de crier.

- Emmett ! Je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de faire l'andouille, je te scalpe entièrement avant de t'étriper et de te pendre avec tes propres intestins !

Il me regarde et recule d'un pas. Je vois alors du coin de l'œil Carlisle et Camille sortir de la chambre. Ils se figent en voyant Emmett. Je brise un des piliers en bois d'un coup de poing et grogne tellement fort que tout mon corps tremble.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne peut dire la vérité une seule fois dans sa vie ? Est-ce si compliqué que ça ? Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile ! Criai-je en brisant un second pilier. Je croyais que l'honnêteté faisait partie de vos principes les plus précieux !

Je regarde tour à tour Carlisle et son fil adoptif avant de poursuivre en hurlant cette fois-ci.

- Mais j'en apprends de belles tous les jours ! Un nouveau pouvoir par ci, des contacts partout dans le monde par là, un frère qui sort de nulle part, une douce et tendre femme qui est en fait une folle à lier complètement parano ! Bon sang suis-je la seule à ne pas MENTIR ? MAIS POURQUOI ? QU'Y A-T-IL DE SI INTERESSANT A NE PAS DIRE LA VERITE ET A FAIRE DU MAL AUX GENS ? POURQUOI TRAHIR LA CONFIANCE DE TOUT LE MONDE ? A QUOI ÇA SERT ? LA SEULE CHOSE QUE ÇA ENGENDRE, C'EST LE MAL ! ÇA FAIT MAL !

Je pointe un doigt sur Carlisle et reprends avec une voix normale mais glaciale.

- On rentre immédiatement ! Ce qui te sert de famille vient avec nous s'il en a envie ! Dis-je en regardant Camille.

- Si vous êtes un amateur de spectacle, venez ! Ça vous fera un sacré bon divertissement ! Mais arrangez-vous pour vous tenir loin de moi parce que je vous jure que je suis à deux doigts de tous vous démembrer sur le champ ! Et j'espère que le pauvre petit chou va supporter la pluie, finis-je d'une voix ironique et méchante en regardant Carlisle, parce que je n'ai pas de parapluie sur moi !

Je tourne le dos et pars le plus rapidement possible. Quatre heures plus tard, on arrive en vue de Forks. Je ne m'arrête même pas devant la baie vitrée et l'explose littéralement avant de rentrer dans le salon. J'entends crier mais je ne comprends pas les mots. Je m'en fiche. Je reste debout, face à la porte. Carlisle et Camille sont à ma droite, Emmett derrière moi. Le premier à arriver c'est Edward. Il se précipite vers moi mais je l'envoie valser sur Esmée, qui vient d'arriver. Jasper les aide à se relever et se met en position d'attaque.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Siffle-je, alors qu'Alice arrive, suivie d'Aro.

Un Volturi dans la maison ! Je saute sur lui et lui dévisse la tête en moins d'une seconde. Je la jette dehors. J'aurai bien le temps de la lui replacer après, si j'en ai envie. Je commence à faire les cent pas. Le verre crisse sous mes pieds et ce bruit agresse les oreilles de tout le monde. En ce qui me concerne, ça accentue simplement ma rancœur et ma colère. Je suis sur le point de craquer et j'ai envie de hurler mais je me force à rester calme. Ma voix cependant est extrêmement glaciale.

- J'avais juré de ne rien dire, à personne ! Mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je vais briser mes promesses mais je n'en ai strictement plus rien à faire. Je n'espère qu'une chose, c'est que vous aurez mal autant que moi, j'ai mal en ce moment. J'avais une famille. Des parents, des frères, des sœurs. Des gens que j'aimais, en qui j'avais une confiance absolue et dont jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de douter. Et tous, vous m'avez trahie ! Oui, TOUS !

J'inspire doucement mais profondément avant de continuer.

- Je ne vous ai jamais rien caché. Je vous ai toujours dit tout ce que vous vouliez savoir, sans me poser de questions. Je me disais que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, que je devais être digne de votre confiance.

Je m'arrête et les regarde tour à tour. Ils sont mal à l'aise. Mais ils n'ont pas encore mal. Pas encore.

- Vous avez bien dû rigoler de me voir tout vous avouer, naïve que j'étais ! Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui tiens les rênes ! Et c'est moi qui vais vous piétiner, comme vous l'avez fait pour moi. Je croyais que j'avais une place, parmi vous, alors je n'étais rien d'autre que le dernier jouet dont on allait tout tirer, au sens propre comme au figuré, ajoutai-je en regardant particulièrement Edward et Carlisle qui baissèrent les yeux avant de me retourner vers les autres. Et une fois que vous en auriez eu assez, vous m'auriez gentiment renvoyée, parce que vous n'auriez pas osé le faire brutalement pour préserver les apparences ! Vous m'écœurez ! Parce qu'au fond, vous n'êtes que des hypocrites, tous autant que vous êtes ! Vous faites des beaux sourires, des yeux innocents, vous éblouissez les gens ! Alors que la seule chose que vous faites est de vous foutre de leur gueule. Oh, bien sûr, vous ne leur faites pas de mal. Et…

- On ne peut pas nous dévoiler, tenta Esmée de sa voix douce qui me donne envie de vomir.

- Toi la garce psychopathe, tu la fermes, si tu ne veux pas que je te dévisse la tête et que je leur explique tout de suite ce que tu leur as fait ! M'écrie-je hargneusement.

Tous les regards se tournent vers elle. J'en étais sûre. Elle leur a fait tout oublier.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassure-je avec une voix faussement douce. Vous allez TOUT savoir ! Mais elle passera en avant dernier. Eh oui garce, tu n'es pas la pire ! Tu y crois ? Moi je souhaiterais que ce ne soit pas le cas, fais moi confiance ! Ah tiens… encore ce mot ! Il parait indispensable et pourtant il n'est qu'illusions.

Je regarde Esmée qui a l'air de se concentrer. Elle tente de me maîtriser.

- Espèce d'idiote, siffle-je. Je suis imperméable aux dons !

Esmée écarquille les yeux. J'éclate d'un rire horrible, aigu avant de poursuivre.

- Eh oui, garce ! L'heure est venue de tout avouer. Ton tour viendra, je te l'ai dit. Ne sois pas si pressée !

- Belle… commença Carlisle.

- TOI, LA FERME ! Hurle-je. ET JE TE JURE QUE LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU M'APELLES COMME ÇA, JE T'ARRACHE UN BRAS ET JE TE LE FAIS BOUFFER !

Tout le monde recule d'un pas. J'en sourirais si je n'avais pas aussi mal. Je les regarde une fois de plus. Ils sont tous apeurés, sauf Jasper. Lui, il a clairement mal. Je lui lance un regard d'excuse, sachant que ce qu'il ressent vient principalement de ma propre douleur.

- Durant quatre cents ans, je vous ai écouté, à tour de rôle. J'étais la bonne poire qui servait à soulager votre conscience. Tellement intègre que vous étiez certains que je ne dirais rien et même pire, que je trouverais des arguments pour atténuer ce que vous aviez fait. Et c'est vrai. Je l'ai fait. Je vous disais que ce n'était pas si grave, que ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde et qu'au fond ce n'était qu'une question de malchance.

Je secoue la tête.

- A l'époque, je n'ai rien vu, bien sûr. Je me réjouissais presque que vous me fassiez assez confiance pour me parler. Et puis il y a eu d'autres choses. Des choses que vous ne me disiez pas mais que je devinais ou sur lesquelles je tombais par hasard. Dont une qui m'a rongée pendant des années. Mais on verra tout à l'heure. Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point j'ai été stupide et qu'au fond, j'ai collaboré à vos secrets.

- Non, tu as seulement fait ce que tu croyais être juste, contra Jasper.

Je le remercie d'un regard. Il hoche imperceptiblement la tête et j'inspire un grand coup. L'heure a sonné.

- Commençons par le moins important. J'ai appris que vous me faisiez surveiller ?

Je remarque que tous, mis à part Carlisle, Camille et Jazz, se tassent sur place. Mais personne ne dis rien. Alors je continue.

- Eh bien, vous me semblez bien timides tout à coup ! Ce sont les remords ? Ça m'étonnerait, vous vous en fichez comme de la guigne ou de votre première proie ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'avoir l'impression d'être pris dans des filets, cette impression que la proie, soudain, c'est vous ? demande-je, ironique. Et que l'étau se resserre autour de vous ? Et vous vous demandez aussi quels sont les secrets des autres. Que vous ont-ils caché ? Vous découvrez soudain que vous n'êtes pas le seul à faire des cachotteries, à avoir des cadavres dans vos placards. Et vous vous demandez si par hasard, quelqu'un d'autre connaît ces mensonges. Vous commencez à vous sentir vraiment mal à l'aise, de moins en moins en sécurité. Mais vous n'avez pas encore mal. Vous ne souffrez pas. Vous ne vous demandez pas encore comment les autres ont fait pour vous trahir de la sorte. Mais quand vous aurez mal, parce que les autres vous ont trahis, n'oubliez pas que VOUS, vous les avez trahis également et qu'ils auront mal, peut-être même plus que vous.

Je laisse un temps de silence, pour être sure qu'ils ont tout enregistré. Puis je me tourne vers le premier, Edward. Après une infime réflexion, je décide de leur parler les uns après les autres. Ils sont quasiment dans l'ordre des accusations que je vais porter – ils sont positionnés en arc de cercle presque parfait – je me dirige donc vers lui.

- Mon cher mari, continue-je.

Il se fige et je m'approche de lui, féline, mais le regard noir.

- Savent-ils tes secrets ? Leur dis-tu tout ce que tu as fait ? Savent-ils ce que tu penses, aussi bien que tu connais leurs pensées ? Leur dis-tu que tu les espionnes tout le temps, à la recherche de la moindre erreur, la moindre minuscule faute ? Leur as-tu dis que tu avais replongé ? Que tu tues des humains, régulièrement ?

Les premiers hoquets de surprise se font entendre. S'ils savaient que c'était le moins grave…

- Apparemment pas d'après les bruits que j'entends derrière moi. Je place une main devant ma bouche, faisant semblant d'être choquée. Oh, mince alors ! J'ai dévoilé ce que je devais garder secret ! Oh mon Dieu, ricane-je, pourras-tu me pardonner ? demande-je avec un air faussement suppliant.

Je laisse le silence s'installer quelques secondes puis bondis vers Rosalie qui se trouve à la droite d'Edward. Elle écarquille les yeux de terreur.

- Non ! murmure-t-elle si bas que je suis la seule à l'entendre. S'il te plait ne dis rien. Je t'en prie.

Je rigole en levant les bras au ciel.

- Ouais ! M'exclamai-je. Vous savez quoi ? Elle vient de me supplier de ne rien dire. De ne pas dire que pendant des années, à l'insu de tous, prête à tout pour avoir un enfant, elle a tenté de transformer des nourrissons mais qu'elle les a tous tués ! Oh, oups, je l'ai dit !

Je passe à Emmett.

- Toi tu sais ce qui t'attend j'espère ! Crache-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je continue les révélations, en passant à sa voisine.

- Ah, Alice… mon numéro un. Toi aussi ça attendra. J'espère que tu as compris. Passons à…

Je fais semblant de laisser planer le suspens, alors que je me suis déjà tourné vers lui.

- Allez, au hasard… Carlisle ! Notre cher père bien aimé.

Il serre les poings, mais il est prêt. Je crois qu'il sera le seul à ne pas m'en vouloir. Je réfléchis quelques micro secondes pour me décider si je parle ou non de son pouvoir. Et décide que non. Définitivement trop dangereux. Alors, reprends-je, qu'a pu-t-il faire pour mériter cette belle médaille de bronze ?

- Vous devez vous demander qui est la personne ici, déclare-je en pointant Camille du doigt. Eh bien figurez-vous que c'est le frère de notre chef de famille adoré ! Ah, vous non plus vous n'en saviez rien ? Je me sens moins seule d'un coup. Je n'ai appris son existence qu'il y a quelques heures et je suis ensuite venue directement ici. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ce ne serait pas le numéro trois sinon.

- Alors qu'il n'était qu'avec Esmée, Edward étant parti faire son tour du monde, Monsieur est parti et est revenu trois ans plus tard avec une autre nana, lâche-je négligemment. LA FERME !

Tous les enfants avaient commencé à parler mais ils se turent rapidement.

- Merci. Ce qui m'amène à ma médaille d'argent, continue-je, toujours glaciale. La garce. Elle, elle a carrément doublé la mise. Notre amour de mère a tué cette vampire qu'avait choisi Carlisle. Parce que Madame a un don.

- Si, si, je vous assure ! Dis-je en entendant les réactions de surprise des uns et des autres. Madame hypnotise, sans avoir besoin de contact visuel. Et elle s'en est servi sur vous il n'y a pas si longtemps. Donc, comme je disais, pour récupérer Carlisle, elle a utilisé son don sur cette femme pour la persuader de se suicider. Et depuis, elle utilise son don sur nous tous, à part moi, mais ce n'est pas volontaire, c'est mon don qui veut ça. Passons.

J'ai presque envie de pleurer avec ce que je vais faire. C'est horrible. Mais maintenant que j'ai commencé, ils doivent savoir toute la vérité. Toute celle qui doit être dite en tout cas. Tous les mensonges, les trahisons.

- J'ai commencé par le moins important, avouai-je, la voix éteinte, ma souffrance ayant atteint des sommets. Et je suis allé crescendo. Pour en arriver à ce que je vais dire. De tous vos mensonges, c'est le dernier qui me fait le plus mal. Pourtant il ne me concerne pas personnellement. Mais il touche le seul qui ne m'a pas trahi dans cette famille. Et ça m'est insupportable, parce que c'est celui qui mérite le moins de souffrir, au contraire. Alice, tu ne sais pas que je sais. Tout comme Emmett. Oh ça ne sert à rien de vous poser des questions. Je vous ai bien vus, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Bel…

- TAIS-TOI ALICE ! Hurle-je, la voix de nouveau glaciale, avec toute la douleur que je ressens en plus. Je me fiche de savoir si ça ne s'est passé qu'une fois, si c'était une erreur ou si c'était prémédité ! Ce que je sais, c'est que je vous ai trouvés dans le même lit ! Comment avez-vous pu ? COMMENT ? CE N'EST…

Je suis coupé par Jasper qui fuit la maison. J'ai soudain un terrible pressentiment. Je les laisse tous sur place pour lui courir après, prenant juste le temps de dire par la pensée à Edward : _suivez-nous et vous brûlerez ! Je vous interdis d'aller où que ce soit sauf pour chasser !_

Je cours après mon frère, me maudissant de ne pas aller plus vite. J'espère que je le rattraperai avant qu'il ne croise des humains. Sinon, c'est la catastrophe assurée. Et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'il se dirige vers la ville. Il y a pire que boire du sang humain. Il y a la découverte de notre existence par les humains. Et ça, c'est vraiment catastrophique. A chaque enjambée, je le rattrape un peu plus, je suppose qu'il n'est pas à fond, trop de pensées et de souffrances se bousculant dans son esprit. Mais Forks n'est plus qu'à quelques secondes. Je le vois soudain rentrer dans quelque chose, et vois un corps humain s'élever dans les airs et retomber lourdement, désarticulé, broyé et définitivement mort aux pieds de mon frère qui s'est arrêté, sous le choc.

- Oh mon dieu ! Gémit-il, la tête dans les mains. Mon dieu non ! Qu'ai-je fait ?

Je ne peux faire rien d'autre que l'emmener doucement un peu plus loin, plus profondément dans la forêt, loin des hommes et de ce corps. Je le fait s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre et m'accroupis en face de lui, posant mes mains sur ses genoux. Il relève subitement la tête et me regarde comme jamais il ne l'a fait. Et avant que je puisse analyser la situation, il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse comme un fou.

* * *

MOUHAHAHAHAHA mes amis, je suis contente de moi.

Je rapelle, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, que je suis autant fan des Bellisle (Bella/Carlisle) que des Jella (Bella/Jasper)

Bien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai deux questions. La première ne va servir à rien je crois lol mais ce n'est pas grave.

1) Je finis la fic :

- En recollant les morceaux et en reprenant Carlisle/Bella ?

- En virant de bord et faire du Jasper/Bella ?

2) Pour le prochain chapitre, vu la tournure que ça prend à la fin de celui-là, ça va être chaud (mdr)

- Je fais un truc soft, avec juste des suggestions ?

- Je fais un truc un peu plus poussé ?

- Je fais un vrai lemon ?

Voila. Dites moi, je suis à vos ordres (lol).

A la semaine prochaine et… REVIEWS, MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!!


	24. Chapter 23 : rebondissements

**Coucou tout le monde. Je suis navrée du retard que j'ai, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix. Pour résumer, j'ai eu un gros syndrome de la page blanche, ensuite, je n'ai pas pu y réfléchir : j'ai du partir une semaine, pour faire animatrice jeune (j'ai été prévenue le jeudi pour le dimanche) et ensuite : je file un coup de main au club théâtre de mon ancien lycée, et, une semaine et demi avant les représentations, j'ai du faire un remplacement et apprendre le texte. En plus, la veille de la représentation, j'ai appris que je devais m'occuper des bruitages (portes, téléphone, tv…), alors j'ai eu un boulot monstre. Les représentations se sont finies Samedi, et voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre.**

**C'est marrant. Lundi matin, j'ai envoyé un e-mail à ma bêta, Bloodykitchengirl, lui disant que j'avais besoin de son aide pour écrire la suite, et pas un quart d'heure plus tard, en lisant une fiction bizarre sur Harry Potter, j'ai eu une idée ! Pas du tout en rapport avec la fiction, mais elle est venue comme ça. Alors j'ai commencé à écrire, et j'ai pondu deux chapitres ! Oui, deux. Je devrais le poster après demain, histoire que vous me laissiez quelques reviews sur celui-ci lol.**

**Allez, j'arrête mon blabla.**

**Heu, encore un truc. Vous me connaissez, je dis que je vais faire un truc, et je fais le contraire. Et cette fois ne déroge pas à la règle. Je ne ferai pas d'interlude, donc pas de lemon, je ne sais pas encore quels couples je vais refaire, et on repart quasi tout de suite dans l'action. D'ailleurs, je suppose que vous allez hurler dans vos reviews, mais j'ai laissé mon imagination travaillée, quitte à tuer un personnage… (Vous vous demandez ce que j'ai fait, et vous voulez le savoir hein ? ok, je vous libère)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Je le repousse rapidement et il me regarde, l'air hagard. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait et quelque part, ça me rassure. Ça m'aurait gênée qu'il m'ait embrassée en sachant ce qu'il faisait. Il se laisse tomber à genoux et ne bouge plus. Même un vampire aurait pu le prendre pour une statue, tellement il était immobile. Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, je m'agenouille près de lui et relève doucement sa tête.

- Laisse-leur une chance de s'expliquer, murmure-je. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, mais je sais que c'est horrible. Pourtant…

Je n'ose finir ma phrase. Il bouge enfin.

- J'ai peur, dit-il, si bas que je tends l'oreille pour le comprendre, en détournant le regard.

Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre contre moi. J'essaie de faire disparaître toutes les émotions négatives de ma tête pour qu'il ne les ressente pas. Et je dois y arriver puisqu'il me murmure un « merci » étouffé dans mon cou. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se faire à l'idée, accepter de la revoir et avoir des explications. Seulement, nous n'avons pas le temps. Si ça se trouve, les autres ont déjà replacé la tête d'Aro sur ses épaules et je ne vais pas tarder à avoir de sacrés ennuis.

Mais je laisse ces pensées à la porte de mon esprit pour Jasper. J'essaie de vider complètement mon esprit. C'est difficile mais j'y arrive. Nous restons quelques heures comme ça et je sens par moment les tentatives d'Edward pour nous trouver mais comme j'ai étendu mon bouclier au vampire dans mes bras, il ne peut pas nous localiser.

Il finit par se reculer un peu et soupirer. Je le laisse faire et ne bouge pas, le laissant gérer ses émotions comme il peut. Il finit par se relever et me regarde, hésitant. Je hoche doucement la tête et nous repartons en direction de la villa où une très mauvaise surprise nous attend.

Une quinzaine de Volturi nous font face. Je reconnais Jane, Caius, Marcus, Aro, à qui on a remis la tête en place, Alec et d'autres que je n'ai jamais vus auparavant. Je soupire en jetant un coup œil à Jasper. Décidément, on ne pourra jamais mener une affaire jusqu'au bout dans cette famille ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les titiller.

- Eh bien, allez-vous nous laisser finir notre réunion de famille ou allez-vous nous attaquer immédiatement ?

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour attaquer, lâche Marcus au bout de quelques secondes, bien que je suppose qu'Aro voudrait le faire.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demande Jazz, déjà en position de combat.

Ils ne répondent pas. Je pose une main sur le bras de mon frère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se calmer. Il se redresse doucement mais finit par reprendre une position normale, bien que tendue.

- Carlisle ! s'exclame soudain Aro, ce serait bien aimable à vous si vous nous rejoigniez.

Le reste de la famille sort alors de la maison, très lentement, plus lentement que s'ils étaient humains, il me semble, surtout Esmée.

- Non ! s'écrie soudain Edward. C'est hors de question !

Il se place devant Esmée et tout le monde comprend que les Volturi ne sont effectivement pas là pour se battre, mais pour emmener Esmée. Je me demande qui a pu les prévenir, lorsque je croise le regard de Carlisle. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais c'est lui qui les a appelés.

Je jette un œil autour de moi. Alice, Esmée, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle et Camille sont devant la villa, à droite. Les Volturi sont en face et deux autres Volturi sont en retrait, à la lisière de la forêt, un peu à gauche. Je suis seule avec Jasper. Entre les trois groupes, il y a une sorte de no man's land. Il ne manque plus que les loups et ce sera la catastrophe. D'ailleurs, ça me met la puce à l'oreille.

- Vous ne répondez jamais aux questions ? demande-je, plus pour les énerver qu'autre chose. Et puis, pourquoi venir avec autant de monde si vous ne venez pas vous battre ?

Immédiatement, Jane et Alec, suivis de Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper, se mettent en position d'attaque. Aro lève le bras et les Volturi se redressent. Mais les Cullen-Hale ne bougent pas.

Je m'avance, me retrouvant en plein milieu du no man's land. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demande-je à nouveau, fixant Aro, le regard noir.

- Pour faire respecter les lois, déclare-t-il avant de se tourner vers Carlisle. J'ai toujours été plus indulgent avec ta famille qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, dans le monde. Je le faisais parce que j'estimais que tu étais capable de gérer tes protégés aussi bien que nous pouvions le faire, d'autant plus que vous ne vous attaquiez pas à des humains. Vous vous êtes bien comportés depuis des centaines d'années. Mais comme tout à coup, tout part à la débandade, il est hors de question que ça reste impuni.

- Bien que seul Aro soit entré tout à l'heure, nous étions tous présents, continue Caius. Nous avons failli intervenir lorsqu'Isabella l'a étêté. Mais nous en avons appris bien plus. Puis vous êtes partis, dit-il, en me désignant du doigt avec Jasper.

- Alors nous avons ramené Aro et nous avons réfléchi, annonce Marcus. Et nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion suivante.

- NON ! hurla Edward. Non ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! Non !

- Alors dis-le-moi, répond Aro. Quel est donc ce moyen ? Je t'écoute.

Mais personne ne dit rien.

- Nous avons conclu que tout ceci est parti d'Esmée et que son don est trop dangereux pour être laissé sans surveillance, reprend Aro.

- Vous voulez l'emmener ? demande Rosalie, se rapprochant elle aussi de sa mère. Mais Aro hoche la tête.

- Non ! Même nous, elle pourrait nous avoir. Son don fait parti des « indésirables », nous ne pouvons pas la laisser en vie.

Même moi, la décision me choque. Elle a beau m'avoir fait mal, ainsi qu'à toute la famille, elle ne mérite pas plus qu'une autre de mourir. Je me rapproche à mon tour d'elle.

- Non ! Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire ça ! dis-je, sur la défensive avant de comprendre. C'est pour ça que vous avez amené autant de monde avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que vous saviez que nous allions nous opposer à votre décision !

- Non, me contredit Jane. Nous venons de remettre de l'ordre dans un clan, au Mexique, et nous sommes passés par ici en revenant. Mais effectivement, notre supériorité numérique pourrait bien nous aider, finalement. Elle finit sa phrase avec un sourire que j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler. Mais je me retiens. Je réfléchis désespérément à une solution pour Esmée. Tout à coup, j'en trouve une. Je rigole légèrement et tout le monde me regarde, comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. Je me tourne vers les trois chefs.

- J'ai votre solution ! finis-je par dire. Je la prends sous ma protection.

- Mais son don… commence Marcus.

- Ne me fait strictement rien. N'oubliez pas qu'aucun pouvoir n'a pu me percer jusqu'à présent et c'est le cas du sien. Sinon, vous pensez bien qu'elle m'aurait tout fait oublier tout à l'heure !

- Pourtant, ces dernières années…

- Je n'avais pas mon bouclier activé en permanence, loin de là, le coupe-je à nouveau. Je laissais Edward avoir accès à mes pensées. Mais depuis que je suis partie, je l'ai laissé levé. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'elle a essayé de me faire oublier, sans y parvenir.

Je me retourne vers elle, elle hoche la tête mais ne dit rien.

Aro s'avance vers elle et lui prend la main. Edward veut l'en empêcher mais Aro se tourne vers lui et doit lui envoyer quelque chose par la pensée car il suspend son geste et se détend. Il sonde Esmée pendant ce qui me paraît être une éternité puis il se recule. Il retourne vers les autres et me regarde.

- Ce que tu dis est vrai, commence-t-il.

- Vous croyez quoi ! m'insurge-je, en lui coupant la parole. Que je prendrais le risque de la laisser me manipuler ? En fait, tu espérais qu'enfin mon bouclier me fasse défaut pour que tu puisses te dire que je n'étais pas utile aux Volturi et que tu n'aies plus mon refus en travers de la gorge ! Tu es pitoyable, Aro ! pitoyable ! Tu dis que vous voulez la détruire ? Tu parles ! Vous voulez la garder et vous en servir comme on se sert des bêtes de cirque pour faire des tours de magie !

Je sens que Jasper tente de me calmer, mais j'en ai marre.

- Comme tous les autres, c'est le pouvoir qui vous intéresse ! Et vous en voulez de plus en plus ! Mais on ne vous laissera pas faire ! Vous pouvez bien être supérieurs en nombre, ça ne change rien au fait que tout à l'heure, je t'ai décapité sans que tu ne fasses un mouvement ! Si les Cullen-Hale avaient voulu le pouvoir, votre pouvoir, nous l'aurions eu depuis longtemps et vous ramperiez devant nous à l'heure qu'il est. La raison pour laquelle vous nous avez toujours laissé tranquilles, c'est parce que vous saviez que vous y laisseriez la vie ! Alors partez, avant de vous faire massacrer !

Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais sûrement manqué de souffle pour tout dire. En tout cas, je me sens un peu mieux. Mais les Volturi sont en colère. Jane laisse aller son pouvoir sur Carlisle mais je l'isole immédiatement et j'en profite pour placer mon bouclier sur toute ma famille. Je soupire intérieurement. Je les appelle encore ma famille. Mais je débattrai de ça plus tard. J'ai beau avoir reculé, je suis toujours quelques mètres devant les autres. Et Jane en profite pour se jeter sur moi. Je lance à Edward un laissez-moi faire par la pensée et me propulse vers l'adolescente.

**

* * *

Voilà.**

**J'en avais déjà assez mis avant le chapitre, alors je mets la suite ici. C'est très drôle, parce que j'ai fait les comptes. J'ai eu 14 reviews pour le chapitre précédent (MERCI). Et sur les 14, tout le monde a donné son avis. Et là, surprise, 3 bellisle pour 11 jella ! J'étais morte de rire. Mégara1, ne t'en fais donc pas, je ne vais pas le faire lol. J'avais juste envie de m'amuser un peu.**

**Donc, comme je le disais, je poste le prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche au plus tard pour me faire pardonner de mon retard.**

**A bientôt.**

**H.**


	25. Chapter 24 : affrontement

**Coucou tout le monde. J'ai failli oublié de vous poster ce chapitre lol. mais je m'en suis souvenu à temps heureusement. Pour ceux qui ont peur, je ne mettrai pas Bella avec Eddie. **

**Au cas où vous aauriez oublié, Bella vient de se jeter sur Jane.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le choc de nos deux corps de marbre me fait vibrer de la tête aux pieds, mais je sais qu'il en est de même pour elle. J'arrive à saisir un de ses bras et l'envoie valser contre un arbre, qui plie mais ne craque pas. Je lui laisse le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds et avance tranquillement vers elle.

- Alors, fillette, tu as vraiment envie de prendre une raclée ? dis-je, pour la provoquer.

Elle se jette sur moi avec encore plus de rage et cette fois, c'est moi qui vole dans les airs. J'arrive à me rétablir juste avant de briser la porte d'entrée.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de casser le mobilier, ça m'arrangerait !

En fait, je veux juste la pousser à la faute. Plus elle est énervée et moins elle se concentre, moins elle pense à se protéger. Mais elle est coriace et est plus habituée aux combats que moi. Alors je continue à la titiller et je laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus. Je me jette à nouveau sur elle. Je l'attaque sans relâche mais j'ai moins d'endurance qu'elle. Et heureusement pour moi, elle finit par commettre sa première erreur. En me voyant ralentir le rythme, elle rigole et ne protège plus son bras droit. J'en profite pour le lui arracher et le balancer loin derrière moi. Elle hurle.

- Eh bien, fillette, ricane-je, on se fait avoir par une jeunette ? Hein ? Parce que je te rappelle que j'ai à peu près trois cent ans de moins que…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je vole à nouveau. Mais elle souffre, et sa force en est diminuée.

_Prépare un feu ! Il est temps pour elle de rejoindre les enfers_, demande-je à Edward. Si ça dégénère, dis à tout le monde de seulement enlever les têtes. Ne faites brûler personne d'autre.

Je la bloque contre un sapin et lui balance mon poing dans la gorge. Je sens les os se briser et son corps ne lui répond plus, temporairement, le temps que ses vertèbres se ressoudent. Je me retourne pour voir Edward hocher la tête pour me dire qu'il a transmis mon message. Je l'attrape par les cheveux et la traîne jusqu'à l'amas de bois qu'Edward vient d'allumer. Je lui arrache la tête et la balance dedans. Mais je sens une douleur phénoménale dans le bas du dos et me sens projetée dans le feu. Je tente de bouger mais mes vertèbres sont brisées et je ne peux bouger que les bras. Je tente de m'accrocher à des bouts de bois et me tirer hors du feu. Je sens immédiatement les flammes lécher ma peau et me dis que c'est vraiment bête de finir comme ça. Je me rappelle vaguement d'un homme qui essaie de se traîner hors des flammes avec un bras en métal et me demande pourquoi j'ai des réminiscences de Star Wars à ce moment mais deux bras me retirent du feu avant que je ne pousse ma réflexion plus loin et croise le regard ambré de Camille, alors que Carlisle est aux prises avec Alec, ce dernier étant sans doute celui qui m'a brisée le dos. Camille m'assoit, m'adossant contre un sapin, à une dizaine de mètres du feu.

Je jette un œil autour de moi et me rend compte que tous ou presque se battent. Alice et Edward ont acculé Caius contre un arbre et lui ont arraché la tête. Ils courent ensuite vers Marcus qui est en train de prendre le dessus sur Esmée. Mais Edward finit par les laisser se débrouiller et se jette sur Aro qui voulait prendre Carlisle à revers. Rose rejoint Edward, et Marcus commence à être débordé à cause des attaques simultanées, incessantes d'Esmée et d'Alice. De leur côté, Emmett commence à faiblir contre deux soldats et Jasper fout une raclée monumentale à trois autres qui finissent par se retrouver étêtés à leur tour. Mais trois soldats se rapprochent de Camille et moi. Camille me regarde et je hoche la tête pour lui dire d'y aller. Les filles en finissent avec Marcus et se jettent sur Alec qui a bien amoché Carlisle. Rose, Esmée et Carlisle arrachent la tête d'Alec et la balance à côté des autres. Mais une tête vole dans ma direction et atterrit dans le feu. J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur et tente de ramper pour la retirer mais je n'ai pas fait deux mètres que c'est trop tard, la tête d'Emmett n'est plus que cendres.

J'entends Rose hurler et Aro vole pour aller s'écraser contre un arbre. Il n'a pas retouché terre qu'elle est sur lui et lui arrache la tête. Elle veut faire je ne sais quoi mais elle tente de se jeter sur le feu. Camille l'intercepte juste à temps mais elle se débat comme une folle. Edward se charge d'étêter le soldat dont Camille n'est pas venu à bout, alors que Jasper, enragé par la mort de son frère, arrache deux têtes en même temps, celles des soldats qui ont tué Emmett. Je sens mes os commencer à reprendre leur place mais je suis encore loin de pouvoir marcher. Je regarde impuissante la fin de la bataille, les têtes des Volturi d'un côté et leurs corps, éparpillés de l'autre, puis reporte mon attention sur ceux qui sont encore entiers ou presque. Camille ramasse deux de ses doigts pour les remettre en place alors qu'Alice ramasse le bras de Carlisle. Jasper est couvert de plaies, en train de se refermer et les autres vont à peu près bien. Jasper prend Rose dans ses bras mais elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne bouge plus, se contentant de fixer le feu.

Une fois son bras replacé, je vois Carlisle s'approcher de moi, doucement. Je lève les yeux vers lui et il me sourit timidement. Il hésite sur la conduite à tenir envers moi. Mais ce n'est plus le moment des disputes. Je lui souris à mon tour, à peine mais il le voit et s'agenouille près de moi.

- Ça va ? murmure-t-il.

Tout le monde l'entend et se tourne vers nous. Camille et Alice se rapprochent à leur tour.

- Les os se ressoudent doucement, dis-je en haussant les épaules. D'ici une demi-heure ça devrait aller.

Je regarde le feu et me tourne vers Edward.

Tu peux l'éteindre s'il te plait ? lui demande-je mentalement.

Il se lève et va chercher de l'eau. Je regarde Rose qui a réussi à décrocher son regard du feu pour le poser sur moi.

- Je suis désolée, chuchote-je. Je n'ai pas réussi…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et baisse les yeux.

- Je sais, dit-elle simplement.

Je relève les yeux et comprends qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Mais ça ne me soulage pas, j'ai perdu un frère et c'est affreusement douloureux. Je soupire alors qu'Edward éteint le feu. Personne ne bouge plus, attendant que je puisse me relever, ce que je finis par faire. Etonnamment, c'est Rosalie qui prend la parole la première.

- Ce n'est pas normal que nous les ayons battus, commence-t-elle, mais je ne vais pas me gêner pour mettre leurs têtes au feu.

Elle saisit la tête d'Aro.

- Non ! S'interpose Carlisle.

- ILS ONT…

- JE SAIS ! la coupe-t-il en criant. Je sais ! J'ai vu ! Brûle les soldats si tu veux mais pas les trois rois ou Alec.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle, hargneuse.

- Parce que si nous les tuons, explique-je, ce sera à nous de prendre la tête des Volturi et c'est hors de question.

Elle balance la tête d'Aro et prend celle des deux soldats qui ont défait Emmett, puis les balance dans le feu, une par une et les regarde brûler. Elle prend ensuite les corps et leur fait subir le même sort. Elle se tourne vers Carlisle.

- C'est bon. Que fait-on maintenant ?

- On leur rend leur tête, décide-je avant que quiconque n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Ils ont eu la preuve que nous étions plus forts et nous leur laissons tout de même la vie. Ils auront ainsi une dette envers nous et nous laisserons tranquille.

- Et s'ils reviennent avec toutes leurs troupes ? demande Alice.

- Eh bien on le saura, réponds-je, avec un demi-sourire.

- Ah oui, et comment ? demande Edward.

- Il se trouve qu'il reste deux Volturis debout, là ! dis-je, en montrant du doigt l'homme et la femme qui étaient restés tout ce temps près des arbres.

- Mais il n'y a personne, me dit Camille, alors que les deux vampires en question écarquillent les yeux de surprise.

- D'accord, réfléchis-je en m'avançant vers eux. Un don d'invisibilité ?

La femme hoche la tête.

- Ok, montrez-vous alors !

Ils se dévoilent et les autres sont prêts à leur sauter dessus.

- Du calme, s'ils avaient voulu se battre, ils nous auraient tous tués les uns après les autres, sans qu'on ne comprenne rien. Je me tourne vers eux de nouveau.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenus ?

- Nous nous sommes engagés il y a une dizaine d'année chez les Volturi. Nous étions végétariens, comme vous dites. Nous avons voulu continuer à nous nourrir de cette façon mais ils ont refusé. Depuis, ils nous traitent comme des esclaves. Nous ne voulons pas tuer d'humains mais ils ne nous laissent pas le choix. Cependant, nous ne voulons pas non plus les tuer. Nous voulons juste partir.

Certes, dit Edward, en se tournant vers moi. Mais ça n'explique pas comment on saura leurs plans !

Eh bien je pensais qu'ils pourraient nous informer de l'intérieur, explique-je. Mais s'ils veulent les quitter, nous nous débrouillerons.

Bien. On leur remet leurs têtes ? demande Carlisle. On verra pour le reste après. Nous pouvons toujours négocier. Aro a beaucoup de défauts mais s'il fait une promesse, il la tiendra. Il faut juste lui faire promettre de ne pas nous toucher. Et pareil pour eux, en désignant les nouveaux.

D'accord, acquiesce-je.

Nous remettons les têtes, en prenant soin de les attacher avant. Ils vont mettre quelques minutes à reprendre leurs esprits, aussi j'en profite pour me tourner vers Rose.

Tu n'es pas obligée de rester, dis-je doucement.

Elle hoche la tête et rentre dans la villa. Je l'entends commencer à ramasser les éclats de verre provoqués par mon entrée fracassante dans la maison tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Puis les Volturi commencent à revenir à eux. Ils sont tous attachés à un arbre différent, presque alignés. Ils essaient de se libérer mais les nœuds sont bien faits. Ils sont maintenant tous réveillés. Aro me regarde.

Il ne reste qu'à parler, je suppose ? demande-t-il.

En effet, confirme-je.

* * *

**Voilà. Vous m'en voulez d'avoir tué Emmett? C'est bien, avec un peu de chance, ça me fera un peu plus de reviews. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je suis déçue. J'ai eu à peine la moitié des reviews par rapport à d'habitude. vous n'êtes plus satisfaites? Je reconnais que je peine à finir cette fic, mais j'essaie de donner le meilleur que je peux à chaque même si j'ai déjà pas mal de reviews, je ne crache pas dessus**

**J'en profite donc pour dire un merci énorme à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés. Merci mille fois.**

**A bientôt.**

**H.**


	26. Chapter 25 : Plus tard

La dernière bataille.

Les combats violents

Les membres qui sont arrachées.

Les têtes qui volent.

Les corps qui brûlent.

Les mouvements précis.

Les meurtres sans pitié.

La rage au ventre.

La volonté dans l'esprit.

La protection à tout prix.

Le sacrifice pour protéger.

Les hurlements de désespoir.

Les cris d'agonie.

Les murmures de promesses.

Les promesses de vengeance.

Les sanglots sans larmes.

Les pleurs avec larmes.

Des litres de sang.

Des litres d'eau salée.

La dernière bataille.

Les combats finis

Les membres éparpillés.

Les têtes au sol.

Les corps en cendre.

Des mouvements désordonnés.

Les esprits coupables

La peur au ventre.

Le vide dans l'esprit

La réanimation à tout prix.

Le sacrifice inutile

Les hurlements de résurrection.

Les cris de la vie

Les murmures de rassurement

Les promesses de vengeance, toujours

Les sanglots, éternels

Les pleurs, déchirants

Des litres d'eau salée

Des litres de sang.

« Les larmes, ce sont le sang de l'amour »

Rose était anéantie. Jasper souffrait de sa douleur. Il avait du partir. Alice avec lui bien sûr. Edward m'avait tenu responsable de la mort d'Emmett, parce qu'après tout, c'est moi qui avait, la première, sautée sur Jane. Et il était parti, lui aussi.

Et je me sentais coupable.

Mais Carlisle m'a soutenu, heureusement. Esmée avait miraculeusement survécue à l'explosion de la famille. Elle était loin d'être joyeuse, bien sûr, mais elle continuait à avancer, avec sa culpabilité, car elle se considérait comme responsable de tout. Mais elle survit. Avec Camille. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à comment c'est arrivé, ni quand, mais c'est bien comme ça je crois. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de ça de toute façon.

Quant à moi, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire. Ni comment vivre. Je me dis qu'un jour tout ira mieux, mais les jours, les années passent, et rien ne change vraiment. Je ne me sens plus vraiment coupable, mais assez pour que cette boule au milieu de l'estomac me rappelle à chaque seconde ce que j'ai provoqué malgré moi. Je ne me sens pas vraiment seule, pourtant je ne suis plus avec Carlisle. Je ne suis plus avec personne. Ça ne me manque pas, pourtant j'ai envie à chaque instant que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras et m'aime, et que je l'aime aussi.

Les Volturis nous laissent tranquilles. Je ne sais pas ce que Carlisle et Aro ont passé comme arrangement mais les Volturis ne sont plus jamais revenus. Nous avons voulu déménager, pour Esmée et rose, mais maman dit que c'est bien, qu'au moins elle a des souvenirs et rose… eh bien, elle n'a rien dit. Elle n'a pas haussé les épaules, ni même relevé la tête. Nous avons essayé de l'emmener ailleurs, mais dès que nous la laissions seule, elle revenait dans la chambre où elle avait vécu avec Emmett. Elle a fini par se laisser dépérir, mais aujourd'hui, elle va mieux, là où elle est. A Volterra. Ça me fait mal à chaque fois que j'y pense, mais c'est son choix, et aucun d'entre nous n'a tenté de la retenir. Elle a demandé à Aro que ses souvenirs soient effacés, et aujourd'hui, elle ne sait même plus quel âge elle a. elle croit qu'elle a une cinquantaine d'année, alors qu'elle en a six fois plus. Mais elle est bien. C'est le principal.

Jazz et Alice sont revenus. Jasper s'est fait enlever son don à Volterra, mais il est revenu, et il est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. On le voit souvent rire, désormais. Oui, il rit. Nous rions tous. Nous voulons remonter la pente, nous refusons de laisser tomber. Plus exactement, nous avons à peu près tous tenter de mettre fin à notre vie, mais aucun de nous n'a eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de son acte. Alors nous nous battons, pour pouvoir un jour sourire sincèrement de nouveau.

A force de faire semblant d'être heureux, nous finirons bien par l'être… non ?

FIN

Oui, c'est la fin. Voilà. J'ai hésité pendant trois mois. Je voulais donner des explications. Mais quelles explications ? On s'en fiche des arrangements. Ce qui compte, ce sont les personnages principaux. Non, Bella n'est plus avec Carlisle, Edward s'est barré, Esmée s'est recasée. Mes préférés restent Alice et Jazz, alors je les ai laissés tranquille.

Je sais, je suis méchante, je coupe, et sans suite cette fois. Je serais heureuse que quelqu'un fasse une suite, si ça l'intéresse, mais je rends les armes pour les fictions pas seulement celle-là. Je tente désespérément de finir celles que j'ai commencées, mais c'est extrêmement difficile.

Ce dernier chapitre est ridiculement court, mais j'ai refusé de broder autour, premièrement parce que j'ai vraiment la flemme de le faire, et deuxièmement parce que je refuse de vous entuber, en vous faisant croire que j'ai fait un chapitre super long alors qu'en fait je blablate les trois quarts du chapitre. Je n'ai plus aucune inspiration, et cette fin a été un vrai calvaire pour moi. Je n'ai pas apprécié de la faire, ça a été comme une saloperie de devoir de chimie, le genre de chose où je ne comprends rien, mais que je dois faire quand même, sous peine de me faire punir. J'ai passé plus de vingt heures (au moins) sur ce chapitre, parce que je n'arrivais à rien.

Là, je suis dans le TGV entre Dijon et Paris. Ma vie est partagée entre deux endroits distants de plus de six cent kilomètres, et je fais des allers retours chaque semaine. Je ne vis pas pour les fictions, comme à une époque. Je vis pour moi, je suis heureuse et je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie pour mes petits textes qui n'ont rien d'exceptionnel.

J'ai tenu ma promesse, je suis allé jusqu'au bout de cette fiction, même si c'est avec du retard. Je suis désolée ma bêta adorée, je n'ai pas soumis ce chapitre à ta correction, mais je voulais que la fin soit une surprise pour tout le monde, toi y compris.

Je prends quand même le temps de remercier du fond du cœur tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer, tous ceux qui ne m'ont pas reviewé mais qui ont lu quand même, tous ceux qui m'ont poussé à continuer, même lorsque j'étais au plus bas. Merci à ma bêta correctrice de m'avoir supporté et aidé dans cette histoire. Je vous la conseille vivement. Bloodykitchengirl.

Je m'excuse pour mes coups de gueule récurrents, pour mes retards énormes, pour mes fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, de syntaxe, pour mes changement intempestifs de l'histoire, pour mes délires perso insérés un peu partout, pour avoir prit une histoire somme toute très bonne, et l'avoir saccagée à mon goût.

Merci à Stephenie Meyer pour m'avoir inspirée, même si aujourd'hui, je n'apprécie plus l'histoire.

Je n'ai plus l'inspiration. C'est fini pour moi.

Je ferai surement une dernière page pour les RAR. D'ici un ou deux mois.

A bientôt peut-être lorsque je commenterai vos fictions, parce que si j'ai perdu le goût d'écrire, je n'ai pas perdu celui de lire.

H.


End file.
